Dans ma chambre
by MissBotter
Summary: Moi, Alexandra denis, moldue totalement banale, me retrouve transportée dans le monde de Harry Potter, en 1970 et quelques avec un Adrien, scencé être mon ami qui me tappe sur les nerfs ! ADAR, HGDM, LEJP !
1. Alexandra Lily

**1) Chapitre 1.**

J'était dans ma chambre... Je m'en souviens très bien ! Mais... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici si j'étais dans ma chambre ?

- Lily ? You-ou ! Réveille toi ! Je te parle !

- Hein ?

Je me trouve dans une salle gigantesque, remplite de livres. Mon rêve... Mais par contre, je ne connais personne... Je me regarde dans la vitre et je ne peux plus retenir un hoquet de surprise. Ce n'est pas moi, la grande d'un mètre soixante dix, ronde et brune, mais une

superbe jeune fille rousse aux yeux si verts... C'en est trop ! Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Bonne question ! Je ne peux pas rester ici une seconde de plus ! Je me lève et me précipite vers la porte. Je me dirige au hasard, et je finis par me cogner contre quelqu'un. Un garçon super mignon, grand, cheveux noir de jais, yeux marrons, lunettes et musclé. Pile mon style. Je l'aurais bien dragué en d'autres circonstances... Mais il a l'air aussi perdu que moi...

Moi : - Désolé, je ne connais personne ici... Je...

James : - Moi aussi...

(vous saurez son nom dans le prochain chapitre) : - JAAAMES ! LIIIILY ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENSEMBLE ?

Moi : - Je ... On... On est où ?

La personne : - Mais à Poudlard ! Tu sais, l'école de sorcellerie que tu fréquente depuis 7 ans !

Moi : - JE SUIS A POUDLARD ? Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie ? Et je suis... Lily ?

La personne : - Tu commence à débloquer là.

Moi : - Où est Dumbledore ? Enfin son bureau...

La personne : - Beh, attend, je t'y conduis, mais... Tu es la seule à connaitre le mot de passe... avec James...

Moi : - Ah... Beh il nous accompagne ! Et arrête de l'appeler James, ça m'énerve.

James : - Euh... Je peux en placer une ?

Moi : - Oui.

James : - Je veux aussi voir le professeur Dumbledore, mais je ne me souviens plus du mot de passe.

Moi : - Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je vais nous sortir de là, MOI qui suis intelligente.

_Bon... On récapitule. Je suis Lily... L'autre s'appel James. J'ai lu pas mal de livres d'Harry Potter (enfin... Tous...) et selon ma mémoire, ces deux là vont finir ensemble... à la fin de la septième année. On vient de me dire que j'y ai passer sept ans mais je ne sais pas où on en est dans l'année... Ils sont scencés se détester, ça, au moins, c'est fait, j'ai fait à peu près ce qu'il faut... Ensuite... Bureau de Dumbledore... Il aime les bonbons moldus. Euh... Quel peut être le mot de passe ? Attend... Dans un des livres, c'était "Sorbet Citron", dans un autre, "Bertie Crochu". En fait, il aime les bonbons tout court ! Euh... on va essayer Bertie Crochu... Ah, nous y voilà._

La personne : - Lily ! You-ou ! Lily !

Moi : - Hein ? Euh... Oui. Bertie Crochu !

_Rien ne se passe. Bon, on va essayer autre chose..._

Moi : - Sorbet Citron !

_Non plus..._

Moi : - Je sais pas !

James : - C'est clair que pour que tu sache, il faudrais que tu réfléchisse. Et vu ta pauvre petite tête... BELLA !

_Hein ? QUOI ? POTTER VIENS D'OUVRIR CETTE MAUDITE PORTE ! MAUDIT SOIT-IL !_

Moi :- Alors ? On avance ? A moins que tu ne puisse pas marcher, pour ça, il faudrais un cerveaux !

James : - Très drôle, Evans, continue comme ça, tu t'améliore.

Moi : - Gnrf !

Ils montèrent tout trois le grand esclier. Arrivés en haut, la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore, visiblement exité.

Dumbledore : - MISS DENIS ! Euh... Je veux dire Evans ! Et vous ! Monsieur... Potter ! Comment allez-vous ?

_Oh, très bien ! Je me retrouve on ne sais comment dans le monde fictif de mon histoire préférée et en plus, je suis Lily Evans. Ce con de Potter, qui sois dit en passant me fais penser à Adrien Rebière, me fais chiez au plus haut point et en plus, vous venez de m'appeler Miss Denis, ce qui est mon vrai nom de famille... QUELQU'UN PEUT-IL M'EXPLIQUER ?_

Moi :- Parfaitement bien, Monsieur. Euh... Excusez-moi, mais... Pourrais-je vous parler ?

Dumbledore : - Oui... Bien sûr ! Alors, Miss Johnes, voulez-vous partir ?

Johnes : - Oui, professeur...

Moi : - Mais, et... Potter ! Il ne part pas ?

Dumbledore : - Quelque chose me dis que ce que vous allez me dire le concerne aussi...


	2. Peux avoir un authographe ?

2) Chapitre 2

Moi : - Quelque chose vous dis que ce que je vais vous dire le concerne aussi... Ceci m'étonnerais beaucoup. Professeur.

Dumbledore : - Bon. Très bien. Alors je vais commencer par vous présenter et je vais faire le reste, vous verrez, Miss Denis, que j'ai raison.

James : - Attendez deux secondes... Miss Denis ? Euh... Denis comme... Alexandra Denis ?

Dumbledore : - Oui, Monsieur Rebière.

Moi : - QUOI ? Attendez, Monsieur Rebière comme... ADRIEN REBIERE ?

Dumbledore : - Parfaitement.

_MAIS C'EST QU'IL A UN SOURIRE CE SADIQUE ! MAIS JE VAIS LE TUER ! IL VA M'ENTENDRE ! Me faire venir dans son_

_monde, et qui plus est avec mon pire ennemi, ça se fais pas ! Surtout que c'est Potter, on va peut-être devoir euh... être ensemble pour que l'histoire continue ! Parce que si y'a pas de Evans/Potter, y'auras pas de Harry et ils vont tous mourir ! ET MERDE !_

James : - Je... Attendez, expliquez-nous. Parce que là, je suis sonné et je comprends rien.

Moi : - Pas étonnant ! Pour un schouter comme toi.

James : - Moi ? Un Schouter ? Mais il faut voir ta gueule d'habitude ! Parce que, c'est pas gégnial tout les jours !

Moi : - Peut-être que je n'ai pas le phisique, mais au moins, on peut me faire confiance !

Dumbledore : - Attendez. Vous vous détestez ?

Moi et l'autre : - OUI !

Dumbledore : - Bon ! Et bien, je crois savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Moi : Parce que ce n'est pas vous qui nous avez envoyer ici ?

Dumbledore : - Non. Mais, venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Il nous emmena dans une grande pièce. La pièce où je me suis vue dans la vitre ! Oui, je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'étais la bibliothèque !Bon sang, le nombre de fois où je me voyais à la place de Hermione et où je me faisais des rêves ! Ginny, me parlant de tout et de rien. Moi, cassant ce satanné Malefoy, qui, dans un accès de rage, m'avoue son amour...

James : - Et, Alex, faudrais arrêter de rêver ! On est à Poudlard, mais pas pour longtemps.

Dumbledore : - J'ai bien peur que si, Monsieur Potter. Et oui, je dois vous appeler comme ça, et vous devriez faire de même. Dorénavent, vous serez James Potter et Lily Evans.

Moi : - Euh... Professeur ?

Dumbledore : - Non, Miss Evans, nous sommes arrivés, vous allez avoir la réponse à votre question dans quelques secondes.

_La réponse à ma question, il en a de bonnes ! Je lui ai même pas encore posée ! _

Il prends un livre. QUOI ? Houlà, je n'y comprends plus rien... Le titre est "Alexandra Denis, Moldue, mais pas esclave."

_Merci, simpa, je le savais que j'étais pas esclave... Euh... Y'a un problème, que fais un livre dont je ne connais pas l'existence et dont je suis apparemment l'héroïne dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? _

Dumbledore : - Dans votre monde avez vous un livre similaire ? Enfin... Avec des personnages de notre monde.

James : - Oui. C'est...

_NON ! NOUS SOMMES DANS LE PASSE ! S'il dit le titre, Dumbledore va savoir à peu près le futur ! Et tout va changer !_

Dumbeldore : - Non, ne me le dites pas, ça risque de changer notre futur. Parfait. Alors, je vais enfin vous dire pourquoi vous êtes là. Voyez-vous, dans ce livres, Alexandra, enfin... vous, venez de rencontrer Adrien Rebière. Ceci est le premier Tome. Vous êtes en classe de 5eme, classe Moldue. Car vous êtes moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : - Oui.

Dumbledore : - Et bien, vous venez de rencontrer Adrien qui lui, est sorcier mais dans une école Moldue, comme sentinelle. Il surveille vos faits et gestes. Il doit devenir votre ami. Le seul petit problème, c'est que vous devenez amoureuse de lui. Trop tôt.

_Trop tôt ? COMMENT CA, TROP TÔT ?_

Dumbledore : - Il apprends donc la magie avec des cours particuliers, mais sa mission première, vous surveiller. Car vous êtes recherchée par Voldemort. Seulement, comme je l'ai dit, vous tombez amoureuse, et lui, ce qu'il doit faire, c'est vous protéger, pas vous aimer. Alors il vous en empêche. Et du coup, comme vous êtes impulsive, vous le détestez.

_Moi ? Impulsive ? Naon..._

Dumbledore : - Non, Miss Evans, laissez moi finir. Il continue donc son travail et au fil des années, vous devenez un peu plus amis. Parce que Adrien vous aide dans vos aventures à plusieurs reprises. Bien sûr, tout ça, vous le savez. Mais ce qui n'étais pas écris dans l'histoire, c'est l'énorme dispute que vous venez d'avoir et qui risque de changer le cours de l'histoire.

James : - Et... La fin de l'histoire... C'est quoi ?

Dumbledore : - Je pense pouvoirs vous le dire. Enfin, de toute façon, c'est obliger. Vous allez finir comme James et Lily, si Alexandra n'arrive pas à accomplir son destin, qui ne lui est pas encore dévoiler. Mais que son ange gardien aurais dut lui révéler depuis pas mal de temps s'il navais pas voulu la sauver. Pourriez vous lui faire passer le message ?(Il appuya longuement son regard sur James et finit par me regarder) Mais, de toutes façon, si vous êtes là, ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est pour James et Lily. Vous savez bien que s'ils ne finissent pas ensemble, ça va mal tourner. Et... Il faudra les aider... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Sans ça, vous ne pourrez pas rentrer.

Ensemble : - QUOI ?

Dumbledore : - Et oui... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Enfin, je crois que c'est tout. Ah non ! Vous devrez apprendre à Miss Evans la magie Monsieur Potter. Elle est en septième année et elle est scencée être l'une de nos meilleures élèves... Je compte sur vous. Bien sûr, je préviendrais les professeurs. Et jouez le plus possible la comédie. S'il vous plait. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Dites... Miss Evans... Je pourrais avoir un autographe ?


	3. Rencontre avec sois même

Alors... Dites-vous merci, vous m'avez fait réfléchir, et je préfère finalement répondre aux rewiew. Mais... Je les ai toutes supprimées (sans faire exprès) sauf une. Alors je vais lui répondre maintenant. Si j'ai d'autres rewiew d'ici là, j'y répondrai au 4eme chapitre ! Bizoux !

Hayra : Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi, je l'adore. Et figure-toi que Alexandra, c'est moi. Et Adrien est véritablement un de mes amis. Mais... nan, je ne l'aime pas, rassure-toi. Tu me demande de faire de vrais dialogues, comme ça, on me prendra plus au sérieux. Moi, je veux bien (c'est même ce que je fais dans mes autres histoires ! je déteste mettre les noms.) Mais une lectrice m'a demander de le faire parce que sinon elle ne savais pas qui parlais avec qui... Alors maintenant que tu me le demande, je suis désolé pour mon autre lectrice, mais je vais arrêter. En essayant de donner des indications plus précises sur qui parle. Voilà, merci et... Voici la suite !

3) Petite conversation interne.

_Un autographe. Il avais que ça à foutre, l'autre con._

- Oui, tu es très scélèbre, dans ce monde.

_Hein ? QUOI ?_

- QUOI ?

- Hein ? Mais rien !

- Adri... James, on m'en a cacher, des choses, depuis... Ma 5eme. Ce soir, je viens de comprendre pourquoi. Que tu étais mon "ange gardien", ça, je le savais. Heureusement que je suis tombée sur une lettre du ministère et que j'ai compris. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que ce fameux ministère, c'était celui de la magie et aussi que tu était sorcier. Ce que je ne savais pas aussi, c'était que tu faisais parti de ce monde. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que Voldemort me cherche, et ce que je ne sais TOUJOURS pas, c'est pourquoi. Par contre, toi, tu le sais. Et tu dois savoir encore beaucoup de choses. Alors, s'il te plait, ne me deviens pas encore plus insuportable !

Et sur ce, je partis. _Non mais ! Il m'expliqueras plus tard. Ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne lis pas dans mes pensées._

_- Qui parle ?_

_- Euh... Bonne question ? Quel est votre nom ?_

_- Lily... Lily Evans. Mais... Et vous ?_

_- LILY ? MAIS MOI, JE SUIS ALEXANDRA DENIS ! JE SUIS DANS TON CORP !_

_- Hein ? _

_- Où es-tu ?_

_- Je suis dans une chambre... Devant un livre de latin._

_- Bon, c'est ma chambre. As-tu lu le livre dont je suis l'héroïne ?_

_- Oui. Je l'ai adoré. Mais... Quel est le rapport ?_

_- Et bien tu es coincée dans mon corp pour une certaine raison. Et comme tu ne peux te confier à personne dans mon monde..._

_- Si ! A Adrien ! Lui, il saura._

_- Euh... Adrien, mon pire ennemi, il est dans ton monde... Dans le corp de James. Je te laisse deviner qui est Adrien dans mon monde._

_- Potter... _

_- Voui, c'est ça. _

_- Et merde... _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Et bien, je me doute de ce qu'on doit faire. _

_- Et que devez vous faire ? _

_- Et bien... Tu m'as dit que tu détestais Adrien ?_

_- Oui, enfin non... C'est qu'on vient de se disputer alors... Je peux pas lui sauter au coup ! Mais ce n'est plus mon ami. _

_- Et bien, je vais devoir réparer ça. (soupir) C'est chiant ! Vu la fin de l'histoire, j'en ai pas trop envie..._

_- Et c'est quoi la fin de l'histoire ?_

_- Tu ne dois pas la savoir. Promet moi que tu ne liras pas les derniers tomes qui sont à la bibliothèque._

_- Euh... _

_- Alexandra..._

_- D'accord ! C'est promis. Je te le jure... Mais je suis très, très très curieuse... Mais j'essaierai._

_- Bon... Euh... Tu sais comment recommencer à faire ça ?_

_- Non, ce n'étais pas voulu. _

_- Je pense qu'il faut que tu ais des émotions pour me contacter. Parce que je pense que tu étais très en colère... Ou bien... Essaie de penser très fort à moi... Et je ferais de même... Oh, oh..._

_- Quoi ? _

_- Quelqu'un t'appelle !_

_- Lily, maintenant, TU es moi. Alors ça doit être ma mère. Tu es moitié moldue, je n'ai donc rien à t'expliquer. Descends vite, ma mère a un caractère assez..._

_- Fort, je sais. Un peu comme toi, je te ferais dire !_

_- QUOI ? 0uai... T'as raison..._

_- Mais je ne sais pas comment partir._

_- Essai d'arrêter de penser !_

_- C'est logique... Bon... à plus tard !_

_- Ouai... à plus tard. Bon... On peut au moins avoir confiance en sois ! _

Je ris devant mon jeu de mot. Lily, en quelque sortes, était moi ! Et moi, j'étais Lily. Et chacune savais qu'elle pouvais avoir confiance en l'autre.

- Alex... Lily ! Attends-moi !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas où est la salle commune des Gryffondors...

A ouai... pas con. Et toi, bien évidemment, tu sais où elle est.

Oui.

Encore une chose que je ne savais pas !

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Et ce que je ne savais pas non plus, c'était que ça ne gênais pas du tout Adrien (enfin, james) de faire son boulot. C'est à dire, me draguer. Car il était clair que moi, je ne voulais pas et qu'il allait devoir me conquérir.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb (du côté de James... euh... Quand je dis James, c'est Adrien et quand je dis Adrien, c'est James)

_Ahhhh... Pour une fois que le travail est interressant !_

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb


	4. Le boulot

4) Le boulot.

- Al... Lily...

- James, il faudra te faire à l'idée de m'appeler Lily ! C'est... Ton boulot. Laisse moi rire, tu ne le savais pas !

_Et allez, je recommence les blagues vaseuses... _

- Bon, okay, LILY, mais laisse-moi parler !

- Vas y.

- Et bien, d'un point de vue totalement professionnel, il faut qu'on sorte ensemble. Et je me disais qu'on pourrais commencer tout de suite !

- Et bien moi, d'un point de vue totalement personnel, je te dis que non, et que ça ne se feras pas. Pourquoi ? PARCE QU'IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE SORTE AVEC TOI !

- Mais calmes-toi ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

- Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, il faut que je me calme. Mais... Comment dire... Que fais Lily pour se calmer ? Si je suis dans son corp, c'est que je lui ressemble un peu... Au moins en caractère... Et que fais Alexandra pour se calmer ? Elle se défoule.

- Lily, non, s'il te plait, pas de scandale, viens, on va parler, c'est bon ! T'as gagner.

Il m'entraîna en dehors de la salle commune. Il savait où il allait... Comment savait-il tout ça ? C'était comme si il connaissait les lieux avant de s'y retrouver. C'était impossible de savoir tout ça alors qu'on était ici depuis seulement quelques heures... _ Mais ! Il me tient par la main ! ET IL SOURIT ! LE SALOP !_ Je lui lache donc la main et le suit. Son sourire a disparut. Quel malheur... Il ouvre une porte, me pousse à l'interrieur, puis sort alors un bout de bois de sa poche arrière de jean... Une baguette magique ! Mais... Comment ça se fait que LUI il ait une baguette alors que moi non ?

- Allez, pose tes questions, je viens d'insoniorisé la salle...

- Pour... Pourquoi as-tu une baguette ?

- Dans notre époque, car ceci n'est pas un monde mais une époque, je suis des cours particuliers de magie. J'ai donc une baguette qui est toujours sur moi. Normalement, j'aurais dut aller à Beaubâton mais il y avais la mission... Et puis, je t'avoue que ça me gênais pas de te surveiller, il y a toujours de l'action avec toi.

- Et je dois prendre ça comment ?

- Pour un compliment.

- Pas la peine de me dire ça tout de suite, on a notre temps pour accomplir notre mission. Et puis... Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouoir la faire, cette mission.

- Ohhh allez, fais un effort !

- Je ne suis pas une pute, je ne peux pas faire ça sur demande.

- Okay, c'est bon. Tu veux savoir autre chose ? Avant que je ne change d'avis.

- Comment connais-tu aussi bien Poudlard ?

- Je connais très bien Dumbledore. Seulement il ne le sais pas, il le sauras dans... Une vingtaine d'année. Le temps que je grandisse... Et je viens souvent le voir, ici, à Poudlard.

- Comment as-tu connu Dumbledore ?

- C'est lui qui as la mission de veiller à ce que je fasse bien mon travail. Je ne suis pas encore Auror et malgrès que je sois l'élu...

- L'élu ?

- Depuis ma naissance, je dois te protéger... En gros, je sais tout de toi depuis... toujours. Et si on m'a choisis moi, c'est que j'avais..; certaines prédispositions... Mais je suis jeune et je ne respecte pas toujours les réglements... Une fois, j'ai bien faillit l'enfreindre et c'est depuis ce jour que Dumbledore me tiens à l'oeil.

- Attend une minute... Tu me connais depuis toujours ?

- Oui. Les 7 premières années, mon père te surveillait et à mes 8 ans, il m'a donner le flambeau. Et bien sûr, il m'a donner ses rapports.

- Ses rapports... SES RAPPORTS ! Je ne suis que des... JE NE SUIS QUE DES RAPPORTS ! JE SUIS DES MOTS, DES CHIFFRES, MAIS PAS UNE PERSONNE A PART ENTIERE. MAIS QUE VOULEZ VOUS DE MOI ? IL Y A BIEN UNE RAISON !

- Voldemort te recherche.

- CE N'EST PAS LA SEULE RAISON. NE ME FAIS PAS CROIRE QUE VOUS VOUS DONNEZ TOUT CE MAL SEULEMENT POUR UNE MOLDUE QUI VA PEUT-ÊTRE ÊTRE TUEE PAR VOLDEMORT. Dis-moi la vérité... J'ai le droit de savoir...

- Alex... Calmes-toi. Tu sauras en temps voulu.

- EN TEMPS VOULU ! TOUT LE MONDE SAIS TOUT DE MA VIE SAUF MOI ! Quel est mon destin, hein ? Peut-être, je sais pas moi, empêcher l'autre bouffon de faire un truc de mal ? Aider quelqu'un ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ?

- Tu n'est pas une Moldue comme les autres, Alexandra. Et je dois te protégée. Seulement... Je ne sais pas si tu dois savoir.

- Adrien, tu ne me dis rien, et tu ne peux pas compter sur mon aide pour ta 2eme mission.

Il rit. _IL RIT ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? _

- Oh, mais tu seras bien obligée de m'y aider... Je te signale que si tu ne le fais pas, ta vie est menacée...

- Des menaces ?

- Non, une remarque. Et je sais que je dis.

- ET BIEN JE COMPRENDRAIS CE QUE TU DIS SI TU TE DECIDAIS A TOUT ME DIRE !

Nous nous regardimes pendant quelques minutes, chacun défiant l'autre des yeux. James(Adrien) fléchis en premier.

- Tu es toujours aussi têtue Lily. D'accord, tu vas savoir.

- ...

- Bon. Voldemort te recherche pour... Pour que tu devienne Mangemort. Et oui Lily, tu es une sorcière. Malheureusement, le ministère de la magie a demander à tout les directeurs d'écoles de sorcellerie de ne rien t'envoyer comme formulaires et tout car ils c'est dit que Voldemort arrêterait de te menacer si tu n'étais pas sorcière.

- C'est inscencé, le ministère ne ferais pas ça seulement pour un petit mangemort de plus...

- Lily, tu n'aurais pas été comme les autres... Tu descends de la famille de Godrick Gryffondor. Seulement, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, une personne dans ta famille était cracmol. Elle s'est mariée à un Moldu et a donc mis fin à la magie dans ta famille. On aurait put se dire qu'elle était bel et bien partie, mais tu es arrivée. Et Voldemort l'a su. Il voulait donc de toi... Mais il a eu le problème de Harry...

- Harry ? Harry Potter ? Bon, okay, plus rien de m'étonne... Admettons, il existe vraiment. Vas y, continu.

- Comme je le disais, il était assez occupé avec Harry. Il comptait régler son compte aux Potter et venir t'enlever pour avoir le pouvoir suprême. Pour reigner sur le monde. Avec toi à ses côtés, vos deux pouvoirs réunis, personne n'aurais put se mettre sur son chemin. Nous avons donc décider de brider tes pouvoirs... Malheureusement, il est revenus. Et tes pouvoirs aussi... Nous pensons que celà est dut à sa réaparition, qu'il a trouver le moyen de te les rendres... Et depuis, je dois te surveiller jour et nuit... Et... Enfin la suite, tu la connais. Voilà pourquoi j'étais là, ce soir là. Voilà pourquoi je t'espionnais. Et oui, même dans ces moments là, je dois t'avoir à l'oeil.

- TU M'AS A L'OEIL ? ET T'AURAIS PAS PU ME LAISSER SEULE AU MINIMUM CETTE SOIREE LA ? QUE JE PUISSE EMBRASSER MON PETIT COPAIN SEULE ET NON DEVANT TOI !

- C'est bon ! Je vous ai déjà vu vous embrasser, c'est pas un drame !

- Et si ! Il a rompu, après ça. Sois disant qu'il ne pouvais pas supporter ta jalousie et qu'il NOUS souhaitais beaucoup de bonheur pour plus tard... SI TU VOIS CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE.

- Oh... Désolé. Mais tu comprends, ta vie est plus importante que ton petit copain. Et il était complètement débile de toute façon...

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dis que c'est pas MA vie qui t'importe le plus...

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça.

- Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'y a que ta "mission" qui t'importe. Et moi ? Tu y as penser à "l'objet de ta mission" ?

- ...

- C'est bien ce que je me disais... Allez, je me barre, je vais pas te déranger en plein boulot.

BAM ! (porte qui claque. On s'en serais douter...)

- Lily ! ALEX ! Et merde. Quel con je suis ! Pffff... C'est pas gagner...

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

_Et après on se demande pourquoi je ne VEUX PAS sortir avec lui..._


	5. Remus Lupin, loup garou Partie 1

Coucou ! J'espère que ça vous a plus... Mais je ne suis pas très contente... IL N'Y A QUE 5 OU 6 REWIEW ! Non mais ! Lol, je rigole, mais je commence à me demander si elle vous plait vraiment, cette fic... Je vais la continuer, et mettre ce 5eme chapitre, mais pour les autres, il faudra attendre que j'ai quand même quelques rewiews ! Comme ça, je serais sûre qu'elle vous plait. Ne prenez pas ça comme une punition, si quelques personnes veulent les chapitres en avant première, je les leur donnerais, qu'ils me mettent seulement leur adresse e-mail et je leur enverrais. Mais seulement si elles le méritent ! (lol, je la donnerais à coup sûr, par exemple, à virg05.) Voilà, je vais vous montrer à COMBIEN de rewiew je dois répondre, pour ce chapitre ! Et après on se demande POURQUOI je fais ça...

Lady Dogstar : Merci pour les... quelques pointes d'Humour, c'est très simpa, c'était justement le but, mais tu es la seule à me l'avoir fait remarquer jusqu'à présent. Non, je ne crois pas avoir lu ta fic, mais je la lirais, pour voir quels points communs nos fic peuvent bien avoir. Si elles se ressemblent vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Voudras-tu que j'enlève mon histoire ? Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue. Bizoux et voici la suite.

Rebecca-Black : Merci, "c'est explosif", je sais ! Et ça va continuer, plein de choses vont arriver, mais ça, je pense que tu le sauras plus tards. Et t'inquiète pas, je vais continuer, mais... Peut-être avec un peu de retard (comme tu peux le lire là haut) ! Bizoux et profite bien de ce chapitre !

ironydeath : Merci de ton... encouragement. Voici la suite et si tu aime, ne t'empêhce pas de me le dire !

5) Remus Lupin, loup garoup au grand coeur et confident à ses heures... Partie 1

- Lily, ça va ? Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin...

- Oui, ça va... euh...

_Et merde, je connais pas son prénom !_

- Johanna !

_Hein ?_

- Oui, James ?

- Sirius veux te parler...

- Okay...

Elle commença à partir. James se tourna vers moi et ouvrit la bouche mais...

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Euh... Si, bien sûr !

_Tu sais quoi, cette Johanna, je l'admire... C'est un génie. Seulement... Je ne connais personne ici ! Bon... Et beh je suppose que ça doit être pareil pour Lily. Je vais essayer de lui parler..._

_Lily ! Lily... _

_C'est toi ? J'espère que tu n'es plus en colère..._

_Pourquoi tu dis que tu espère que je ne sois plus en colère ?_

_Je crois que tu l'étais beaucoup cet après midi... Pourquoi ? _

_James... _

_Oh, je vois... _

_Il est chiant !_

_Il est là pour t'aider ! _

_M'aider ? Nan, il est là pour me surveiller et faire que sa mission réussisse. Au fait, tu savais que j'étais une méchante ? Une mangemort... Et on se demande pourquoi il doit me surveiller..._

_Mais non, toi seule peut décider dans quel camp tu seras. Et au fait, ta mère prépare toujours aussi mal les... Comment ça s'appelle ?_

_Thon à la languedocienne. Il n'y a que ça qu'elle..._

_Crame jusqu'à la moëlle..._

_Désolé de te le dire, mais, finalement, je me sens bien ici... _

_Ah, Ah, Ah, très drôle..._

_Mais j'ai un petit problème. Je ne connais personne ici ! Je viens d'apprendre le nom de Johanna... Je l'adore, c'est qui pour toi ?_

_Une amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer pour que tu l'aime autant ? Parce que ne lui fais pas trop confiance, je te préviens._

_Et bien elle te trouvais bizarre... on se demande pourquoi. Et James enfin, Adrien est arriver et il lui a dit que Sirius voulait lui parler. Alors elle est partie et il a voulut commencer à me parler. Seulement elle s'est retournée et a demander à James si il venait avec elle. Pour ne rien faire suspecter, il était obliger de la suivre... Ah, je l'adore, franchement..._

_Ah... Okay. Bon, où es-tu ?_

_Salle commune._

_Il y a combien de personnes ?_

_Peux pas les compter... Mais beaucoup._

_Bon, je vais te présenter mes amis. Ils doivent être avec James, Sirius et tout... _

_Oui, je les vois. _

_Alors, on a des places précises. Le garçon sur le fauteuil le plus proche du feu, c'est Remus. Remus Lupin. Il faut que je te dise un truc sur lui, mais n'ai pas peur, il est insignifiant..._

_C'est un loup garou, je sais... Vous êtes proches ?_

_Très, c'est mon confident. Je crois que tu devrais peut-être te confier à lui si Dumbledore est d'accord et si tu ne fais plus très confiance à Adrien. Il gardera le secret. En plus, c'est l'un de tes plus grands fans..._

_J'ai des fans ?_

_Tes aventures sont les plus connues dans le monde sorcier. Alors oui, tu as des fans..._

_J'espère qu'il ne vas pas me demander un autographe comme Dumbledore !_

_Dumbledore t'as demander un autographe !_

_Oui..._

_Bon... J'essai d'enlever cette image de ma tête... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas le faire... Enfin je ne sais pas. A sa droite, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Je ne l'aime pas trop mais bon, il ne fais rien de mal. Ne lui parle pas et tout ira bien..._

_C'est bon, j'ai compris. Moi aussi je ne l'aime pas trop. _

_Je ne veux pas te demander pourquoi... Alors à la droite de Pettigrow, il y a James, normalement. Bon, no comment, tu sais tout de lui. A côté de lui... C'est toi. Je sais, c'est chiant, mais il ne me lachait jamais et voilà. A ta droite, Johanna, amie comme tu le sais. A côté de Johanna, c'est Sean, petit copain de Johanna et super ami, tu peux lui faire confiance, mais pas pour un truc super important si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En face de Sean, Lilas, meilleure amie suprême, elle, c'est LA fille que tu connais le mieux, alors si elle te pose des questions, tu peux lui parler franchement, c'est comme Remus, mais en féminin. D'ailleur, ils se courent après... A côté de Lilas, Clara, meilleure amie aussi, on est le gang des 3. Johanna a ses amis précis, mais elle vient avec Sean quelques fois. Alors, à côté de clara, c'est Sirius, ils se courent après... Enfin... Sirius court après Clara. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de sortir avec d'autres filles... Voilà, si tu veux plus de précisions... Je suis là !_

_Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ?_

_Va les voir, tu dois avoir l'air con, toute seule au milieu de la salle commune !_

_  
Je suis pas au milieu de la salle commune !_

_Mais tu es seule... _

_Okay, t'as marquer un point. J'y vais ?_

_Vas y. Et je reste avec toi, je viens de trouver un moyen d'entendre ce qu'il y a autour de toi... Je pense que je trouverais le moyen de voir ! Je te dirais comment faire. Mais pour l'instant et bien... Va à côté de James..._

_Oh non..._

_Et si ! _

_Pfff !_

Je m'avance vaillament vers le cannapé et... je m'asseoit. ET... JAMES MET SON BRAS AUTOUR DE MES EPAULES ! Je dois faire une drôle de tête parce que tout le monde me regarde, refoulant sûrement une soudaine envie de rire. Je repousse gentillement (NA : Et oui... malheureusement) son bras et peux donc profiter calmement du fauteuil.

- Lily, ça va ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?

- Tu as été bizarre ce matin... dans la bibliothèque. Et... James a été bizarre ce matin avec Sirius et Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... Ne me dites pas que c'est une coïncidence...

- Heum... Lilas

_C'est bien Lilas ? _

_Oui._

- ... Et bien tu vois, j'ai eu des vertiges ce matin... Et... J'ai rencontré James... Potter, dans les couloirs tout à fait par hasard et... je ne sais rien de plus !

_Je ne savais pas que je mentais aussi mal..._

_T'inquiète, ils insisteront pas... Sauf Sirius maintenant et Remus lorsque vous serez seuls... _

- Lily, tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?

- Oui, Sirius, c'est exactement ce que je crois. Et en ce qui concerne... Potter, je ne sais pas.

- Et bien, vois-tu, j'ai voulut aller me faire un casse croute. Je voulais donc aller dans les cuisines pour m'en faire un mais je suis tomber sur cette jolie petite tigresse (sourire ravageur) et ça m'est donc totalement sorti de la tête. Et voilà. Sujet clos.

_Je confirme, je le déteste... Au fait ! Tu es où ?_

_Je suis avec Lisa, on est en cours d'histoire. Il est toujours comme ça ton prof ? _

_Oui. Mais désolé de pas pouvoir encore parler, mais je dois leur parler. Si je continu à fixer le plancher, ils vont se douter d'un truc..._

_Ouais, okay, de toute façon, il y a interro surprise... _

_Bye !_

_Bye._

- Lily ? You-ou ! Tu es là ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas. On en étais où ?

- Et bien, Clara et moi, on se disais qu'on pourrais aller faire un tour, tu veux venir ?

- Ouais !

- Ecoutez les filles, on va vous accompagner alors ! dit Sirius et James en même temps, regardant Remus avec espoir. C'est celui-ci qui répondit en même temps que moi.

- Euh... écoutez, j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller, en fait...

- Ooooooh... Bon... Beh on y va sans vous alors ! Je me demande ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire à l'interrieur... Pour une fois qu'il ne peut pas !

- Je vais travailler, Sirius. Tu sais, ce truc que tu ne sais pas faire ? dit Remus.

- Je vais faire pareil.

- Bon, beh... Travaillez bien ! Dirent-ils tous ensemble avant de sortir.

- Lily, il faut que je te parle...

_Oh oh..._


	6. Remus Lupin, loup garou Partie 2

Merci d'avoir envoyer des rewiew, c'était très simpa, continuez s'il vous plait.

Trinity1412 : Merci pour tes 5 rewiews ! C'est super simpa et je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus envoyer de rewiews et je pensais que tu ne me lisais plus. Oui, je sais, les fautes sont... considérables mais... J'y peux rien ! Je suis nulle en orthographe. J'essayerais (C'est comme ça que ça s'écrit ? Lol) de ne plus en faire mais... Il va falloir pas mal de temps. Merci pour ton encouragement.

Rebecca-Black : Je sais que ça te dérrange pas que je mette du retard, mais moi si ! Parce que j'adore écrire cette histoire et j'espèrait qu'elle vous plairait... En tout cas, tu dois écrire de super histoires, je vais justement les lires... ET METTRE DES REWIEWS !

Merci à tous !

6) Remus Lupin, loup garou au grand coeur, et confident à ses heures. Partie 2.

- Il faut que je te parle.

_Oh oh..._

- De quoi ?

- De toi. Et de James...

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

_Alexandra, parle lui, il peut t'aider mieux que personne. Il sait tout sur moi. TOUT._

_Bon... Okay. Mais si il le dit à quelqu'un, je le tu._

_Je sais que tu en es capable._

_Merci._

- Lily... Tu sais que tu peux me parler ! D'habitude, c'est toi qui vient me voir... Alors ça veut dire qu'il y a urgence.

- Okay... Et si je... Pas ici. Tu connais un endroit où personne ne pourras nous entendre ?

- Oui, Lily, c'est la salle sur demande...

- Ah oui, je le savais !

- Ouai... Tu m'inquiète.

Nous nous mîmes en route et quelques minutes d'un calvaire insoutenable (Remus aimait apparemment les souvenirs et... les questions. En plus, Lily ne voulais pas m'aider... Gnrf !) Nous entrons dans une pièce confortable et propice aux... révélations. Prévoyant le Rémus. Nous nous asseyons et il commence à me fixer, sans parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me parle enfin.

- Je ne te reconnais plus, Lily...

- Et si je te disais que je n'étais pas Lily.

Il ne bouge pas, ne tique pas. Il est calme dis donc ! Ca me destabilise. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça...

- Et bien je te répondrais que je m'en doutais. Mais... Qui es-tu ?

_Je lui dis ?_

_Vas y._

- Mon nom est Alexandra Denis.

Alors là, tout calme a l'air de s'être enfuit de lui. Il bondit littéralement de son fauteuil et se poste devant moi.

- Tu es Alexandra Denis ?

- Oui, en personne. Lily m'avais prévenue que ça se passerais comme ça.

- Lily ? Tu... Où est-elle ?

- Dans mon corp, en france. Avec James...

- James ?

- Oui... Et le James qui est ici... C'est Adrien.

- Oulà ! Attend, je comprends pas... Comment es-tu venue ici ?

- Je ne sais pas... apparement, je dois accomplir quelque chose (que je ne veux pas faire) dans ce monde et Lily, dans le mien. Et nous avons besoin respectivement de James et Adrien...

- Attend... Tu es en train de me dire que Lily est coincée en France avec James ?

- Euh... Ouai. Mais tu sais, ils reviendront ! C'est juste une question de temps...

Il me regarda longuement. Il devait hésiter entre me faire confiance et ne pas me faire confiance. Il se retourna et commença à regarder par la fenêtre. Lorsque je commencit à partir, il me dit de rester. je me réassit donc dans le fauteuil si confortable... J'étais creuvée, c'était clair. Et malgrès mes efforts, je finit par m'endormir... Une heure peut-être passa. Remus se tourna vers moi et vit que je dormais. Il sapprocha donc de moi et me réveilla doucement. J'ouvrit les yeux et vit un Remus totalement sérieux devant moi.

- Je vais t'aider. Mais fais moi confiance. Okay ?

- Okay.

Il me tendit la main, je la prit et il m'aida à me relever. Nous sortîmes. Seulement, je ne pouvais plus dormir.

- Euh... Remus ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais où je pourrais trouver un endroit tranquil et où je pourrais rentrer sans me perdre ?

dbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb(Quelques heures plus tard, seule, dans une salle de cour vide, gracieuseté de Remus.)

J'étais assise près de la fenêtre et je regardais les étoiles. J'adore regarder les étoiles, pas vous ? On a beau faire ce que l'on veut sur terre, on ne pourras jamais rien faire dessus. Elles resteront comme elles le sont. Ou bien elles changeront, mais naturellement. C'est comme les livres, on s'imagine, dessus, regardant simplement le paysage et rêvant... J'en étais là dans mes pensées lorsque la pire des voix me sortit de mes rêves.

- C'est beau, hein ?

- Potter...

- Lily, tu peux m'appeler James !

- Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment l'envie...

- Bon, okay. soupira-t-il. Mais j'étais venu m'excuser.

- J'accepte tes excuses. Aurevoir.

- Alex... Laisse moi te parler !

- Tout est déjà dit.

- Non.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre de plus. A moins que tu ne m'ai pas dis quelques petites choses tout à l'heure ? dis-je, interressée malgrès moi. Que pouvait-il bien me dire ? Que m'avait-il ENCORE caché ?

- Et bien... Je me disais qu'on pourrait enterrer la hache de guerre...

- ...

- Ou bien on aurais put continuer à se détester et rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fini. Ce qui ne serais pas judicieux...

- ...

-Lily ,

- Remusestaucourant.

- Hein ?

- Remus... Tu sais, l'un de tes "amis" ?

- Oui...

- Je lui ai dit.

- QUOI ?

- Je lui ai dit.

Non mais, je n'allais pas me laisser faire !

- ET... pourquoi ?

Il est trop chou quand il est en colère ! _Hein ? Je pense à quoi là ?_

- C'était le confident de Lily et elle m'a conseiller de le lui dire parce que je ne te fais plus confiance et que même toi, tu n'aurais pas put m'apprendre certaines choses sur Lily que lui connais, apparemment.

-...

- On peut dire que je l'ai fait pour le bien de la mission. dis-je narquoisement.

- Tu es impossible. me répondit-il en souriant.

- C'est ce qui fait partit de mon charme !

- Mais attend, je n'en ai pas finit avec toi ! Tu m'as dit que c'était Lily qui t'avais conseiller de lui parler... Soit tu débloque, soit tu me cache quelque chose...

- J'opterais pour la deuxième solution...

- Tu as trouver le moyen de comuniquer avec elle... souffla-t-il, impressionner.

Je n'allais pas passer une occasion pareil de me mettre au premier rang... Mais non, ce serais lui mentir et il fallait dire que c'était tellement mieux lorsque nous ne nous enguelions pas...

- Euh... A vrai dire... C'était pas voulu... Mais Lily a trouver un moyen d'entendre autour de moi et tout... Elle va aussi trouver le moyen de voir autour de moi aussi... Je sais pas comment elle fait ça. Mais bon... Euh... Tu m'en veux ?

Il parraissait absorber par un truc. Il me regardait fixement, bizarrement...

- James ? You-ouu !

Toujours rien.

- Adrien ?

_Il a quoi là ? Ah, enfin il bouge !_

- Heu... Oui ?

- Tu m'as écouter ?

-... Bien sûr ! dit-il avec un sourire trop scincère...

- Et... tu m'en veux ?

- ... Non...

_Pfff ! Okay, calme-toi, vous venez de vous réconcilier..._

- Okay. Euh... Tu veux rester ?

- Je veux pas derranger...

- Attend, j'étais seule et en plus, je regardais les étoiles... tu crois qu'un peu de compagnie me gênerais ?

-... Okay.

Nous nous assîmes donc chacun l'un à côté de l'autre, cherchant un peu de chaleur par ce froid polaire. Et après on se demande pourquoi je déteste le froid. Parce que je suis obligée de me coller comme une demeurée contre James...

- ...Euh... Lily ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu n'as pas un peu froid ?

_Idiot ! Je suis dans un simple uniforme, c'est à dire une jupe arrivant au dessu des genoux et dans un chemisier qui ne donne pas plus chaud que si j'étais literralement nue dans la neige jusqu'au coup. A ton avis, entre toi, qui as une cape bien chaude, et moi, qui as le plus chaud ?_

- Si.

- Je peux nous réchauffer si tu veux...

_Non merci, si tu pense à le faire comme je pense, j'en ai pas trop envie..._

- Et bien... Tout dépend de la manière dont tu le fais...

Il rit.

- Ecoute, je prends juste ma baguette et je fais apparaitre un petit feu dans le creux de ma main. Ceci est-il assez résonnable pour toi ?

- Mais tout à fait. FAIS VITE !

Il s'exécuta. Ouh ! C'est clair que ça réchauffe ! Je baille.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Non... Je suis juste un peu... engourdie...

- Okay. Alors, tu sais par quoi tu commence demain ?

- ... par m'habiller et descendre dans la grande salle... Remus doit m'y conduire. dis-je d'une voix ensomeiller.

- Oh. Je viens de penser à un truc. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait me parler ! Et dire que je lui ai dit que je devais faire un truc important...

- Hm

- Et quel idiot j'ai été aussi de faire ce que j'ai fait, tu sais, l'autre nuit, avec Romain. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je...

Il commença à débiter un nombre incalculable d'excuses. Autant des fois, il est vraiment interressant, autant il ressemble vraiment à un somnifère... Je ne sais plus où il en était dans ses excuses lorsque je m'endormit, dans les bras d'un James totalement pris mais souriant.

dbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

_J'essais de m'échapper, je courais, tourner, avancer, tourner, continuer. Ma survie en dépendait, je le savais. Courir. Eviter un truc vert. Eviter un autre truc rouge. Continuer. Courir, tourner, courir... STOP !_

_Où est-ce que j'étais ? Ils avancaient,__ils allait m'attrapper. Mais qui étaient-ils ? Que me voulaient-ils ?_

- _Elle est droit devant ! Ouvrez l'oeil !_

_Ils arrivent ! Courir ! Tourner ! NON !_

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

- NOOOOOOOOON !


	7. Bonne nuit !

Voici la suite (et oui, je n'ai pas put faire la petite coupure... Mais continuez à m'envoyer des rewiews !) mais je vais d'abord répondre à mes rewiews !

**Rebecca-Black** : Et oui, je sais pas si t'as lu mes autres histoires, mais je suis très, très, très sadique. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'avais quand même quelques rewiews dans mes 2 meilleures fics... Bon ! Et beh je vais être sadique à CHAQUE chapitre ! voici ma vengeance.

**Virg05 **: Et bien tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans quelques chapitres... Parce que la sadique est de retour ! J'espère que tu ne le prendra pas mal mais c'est ce que je ferais. Je serais sûre que tu liras au moin quelques autres chapitres ! lol.

**Trinity1412 **: C'est pas grave que tu ne mette pas de rewiews, du moment que je sais pourquoi ! Lol, je vais te faire peut-être plaisir avec ces prochains chapitres, parce que apparement, tu aimes mettre des "niark niark niark" dans tes rewiews ! Lol, la véritable MissBotter est de retour avec sa devise : Niark Niark Niark !

**Alistouche **: Je vais t'écrire un résumé et t'expliquer ce que tu peux savoir parce que je vais quand même pas te dire TOUTE l'histoire ! (Surtout que je l'invente au fur et à mesure et que j'en ai qu'une simple petite idée) La mission de Lily et James, je peux pas vraiment t'en parler, mais ça concerne Voldemort. En fait, comme tu le sais déjà, il y a 2 époques : Celle des vrais Lily et James et celle D'Alexandra et Adrien (qui est aussi l'époque de Harry Potter.) Dans l'époque de Lily et James, Voldemort commence juste à faire la guerre, mais il est très puissant et fais déjà des horreurs. Et dans l'époque de Alexandra et Adrien, il veut s'emparer d'Alexandra parce qu'elle est en fait une descendante de Godrick Gryffondor qui ignorait jusqu'à présent ses pouvoirs qui viennent de faire réaparission alors qu'ils avaient bridés (enlevés) à sa naissance. Il veut l'enlever pour qu'elle devienne mangemort et avec elle à ses côtés, il devient invinscible, même pour Harry. Voilà, j'espère avoir été claire, et profite bien de la suite !

7) Bonne nuit !

- NOOOOOOOOON !

- Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lily ?

Où j'étais ? Qui étais cette Lily ? Tout me revint. Lily, c'était moi, j'étais dans une salle avec... James. Je m'étais endormie... Ce n'étais qu'un rêve... Ce n'étais qu'un rêve...

- Lily ? ... Alex ? Ca va ?

- Oui... Ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai... J'ai fait juste un simple rêve. C'est rien.

- On dirait que tu veux plutôt te convaincre toi-même. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Ouai, t'inquiète pas. Bon, on remonte ?

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un extra terrestre.

- Où ça ?

- Dans la salle commune, banane !

- Ah ! Oui...

Il parraissait déçu.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb(Du côté de James...)

- NOOOOOOOOON !

- Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lily ?

Elle devait être terrifié. Ce n'étais plus la même.

- Lily? ... Alex !

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?

- Oui... Ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai... J'ai fait juste un simple rêve. C'est rien.

- On dirait que tu veux plutôt te convaincre toi-même. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Ouai, t'inquiète pas. Bon, on remonte ?

Hein ? On remonte ? Si vite ? Et où d'abord ?

- Où ça ?

- Dans la salle commune, banane !

- Ah ! Oui...

J'aurais bien voulut rester encore un peu à la regarder moi !

**xxxxxxFlash Backxxxxxxx**

**- Et c'est pour ça que je m'excuse platement devant toi, Lily...  
**

**Je la regardit, espérant trouver ses yeux. Elle dormait... On aurais dit un ange _Hein, quoi ? Mais je pense à quoi là ! La mission stipule que... Oh et on s'en fiche de la mission, j'ai le droit de la trouver belle ! Ce n'est même pas Alex, d'abord. _**

**Mais tu la trouvais belle déjà avant que vous ne soyez ammener ici.**

_**Pure coïncidence. Et puis ce n'est pas vrai. Alexandra n'est pas à mon gout...**_

**L'amour rend aveugle !**

_**Désolé, mais ton dicton, il n'est absolument pas approprié.**_

**Alors pourquoi je suis toi ? **

_Gnrf ! N'empêche que j'ai le droit de la trouver belle ?_

**Mais pas de tomber amoureux... Et c'est ce que tu es.**

_**Mais non ! C'est juste une très grande amitié. **_

**Une très grande amitié qui s'est transformer en amour cet été. Tu te souviens, le soir où tu as dut la surveiller alors qu'elle était avec Romain...**

_**Mais non, si je suis entré et que je les ai séparés, c'est juste parce que ça aurais très bien put être un ennemi.**_

**Ou que tu étais jaloux.**

_**Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi. Allez, laisse-moi tranquil, il faut que je travaille. **_

**A la regarder...**

_**A l'aider pour la magie. Car demain, ce seras intensif. Elle ne sortiras pas de cette salle tant qu'elle ne sauras pas au moins les bases. Et après demain, elle apprendras un peu plus dur. Et elle devras trouver sa baguette...**_

**Ouai, c'est ça, tu as besoin de travailler sur un truc que tu as déjà planifier... Je te laisse à tes rêveries, et profites en bien, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas réciproque... Pour l'instant...**

**xxxxxFin Flash Backxxx**

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb(Du côté de Lily)

- ... Je connais pas le mot de passe...

- T'inquiète pas, je le connais.

- Oh, le grand, le fort, l'intelligent Potter s'est déjà renseigné !

- Ouais... Non, en fait, j'ai un dossier où tout est marquer. Je te le montrerais demain, lors de tes cours.

- Mais ! Demain, c'est samedi !

- Oui, mais si lundi, tu ne veux pas te retrouver comme une couillone devant tes professeurs, c'est mieux que tu sache au moins les bases. Donc, tu viendras ET demain ET après demain en cours, avec moi. Et tu devras trouver la baguette de Lily, tu en auras besoin. Je suppose qu'elle marcheras... Enfin, espérons-le. Gorgogne furibonde !

Le passage s'ouvrit et nous rentrîmes dans une salle commune déserte.

- J'ai passer un bonne soirée... Et je suis heureuse qu'on soit enfin redevenus amis.

Je me mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un bisoux sur la joue. _Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?_ Nous rougîmes tout les deux à ce contact.

- Bonne nuit, James.

- Bonne nuit.

Je monta donc dans mon dortoir, fatiguée, certe, mais toute exité de passer tout un week end avec James... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait. Ca faisait déjà 2 fois dans la soirée que je pensais à des trucs débiles et je l'avais embrasser ! Sur la joue, certe, mais quand même ! Je changeais. Et ce changement me plaisait... Pourquoi ?

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb (Du côté de James)

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... Pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça ? Elle m'a juste dit bonne nuit ! __Il faut vraiment que tu arrête ça..._

- James ?

_Hein ? _

- Qui est là ?

Quelqu'un se levit d'un fauteuil qu'on ne voyait que de dos depuis là où il était. La personne se retourna et il vit Remus Lupin, l'oeil pétillant. IL VENAIT D'ASSISTER A TOUT LA SCENE !

- Heum... Oui, Remus ?

- Tu m'avais dit que tu revenais bientôt et que l'on parlerais après...

- Ah... Oui...

- Hors, ça fait bien 4 heures que je t'attend. Et lorsque enfin tu te décide à rentre, c'est pour te retrouver avec Lily Evans, qui par ailleur te souhaite bonne nuit d'une manière qui ne semble pas te déplaire. dit-il d'une manière tout sauf sérieuse... Maudit Lupin.

- Alex m'a dit que tu savais.

- Ah, enfin, elle te fais confiance. Je commence à me demander mon rôlé là dedans...

- Elle a besoin de toi pendant les cours et lui apprendre comment réagirait Lily dans ces cas là... Et puis, lui apprendre tout de la vrai Lily.

- Oui, mais elle a tellement besoin de toi ! Ses besoins d'affection ne serons pas pleinement remplit avec moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_RRRRRRRRRRRrrr je le déteste, ce petit voyeur._

- Je... C'est que... Enfin, c'était juste un aurevoir !

- Qui ne t'a pas laisser indifférent.

- Mais... C'est que. Enfin... Elle a passer une journée difficile et tout alors...

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer pendant la soirée ?

_Toujours aussi rieur... Parfait, je vais lui dire, comme ça, ça lui clouera le bec._

- Elle a fait un cauchemard très violent.

- QUOI ?

- Elle a fait un cauchemard très violent... Pourquoi ?

- Suis-moi, c'est peut-être important !

Et il partit à une vitesse incroyable dans le dédale de couloir sur patte qu'était Poudlard.

_**  
**_


	8. Les livres

Réponses Rewiews :

**Alistouche **: Lol, tu peux te répéter autant que tu veux, moi, ça me gêne pas que tu me dise que ma fic est "trop cool mega genial". Merci, c'est simpa, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Thealie **: TU ES REVENUE ! Yes ! Alors, tes vacances ? Merci, le début est trop nul, mais il fallait que j'explique le pourquoi du comment et tout alors... Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Voldy, mangemort,et... Sirius (!) Seront au rendez-vous !

**Virg05 **: Et bien je dirais que c'est un canidé de la famille des... chatellus. Alors, comme je le disais au dessus, les choses sérieuses vont commencées. Ah oui, j'avais oublier de le dire, mais on va bientôt faire une petite excurtion éducative en france. Alors, on dit quoi ? Merci MissBotter !

**Trinity1412 **: Si Remus tu fais marer, c'est normal, il est issus de mon imagination purement et durement... Fantaisiste. Et... Il vont tous devenir vraiment hilarant. Surtout dans le chapitre 9 où Sirius fais sa véritable entrée. Non mais, que serais une fic sans Sirius Black ?

**Rebecca-Black **: O... oui, madame, voici la suite... Dites-le moi si un truc euh... Si quelque chose vous gêne, Ô prétresse de la vampireté... S'il vous plait, ne tuez pas l'un de vos serviteurs

(_Pétasse..._) Lol.

8) Les livres.

- Alors... Où c'est... Bon, cette partie de la bibliothèque n'est pas classée par titre. Il faut le nom de l'auteur.

- Euh... C'est que je le connais pas. Et que j'ignorais qu'il existait des livres...

- T'inquiète pas, je le connais. C'est Severus Rogue. C'est le seul truc qu'il a bien fait dans sa vie... Mais ça n'a rien changer. Bon, toi, tu cherche par là, et moi, par là.

- Mais pourquoi on cherche les aventure d'Alexandra ?

- Pour voir un truc. Allez, plus vite !

Je partis de mon côté et commença à chercher. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête... Il parraissait effrayer quand même...

_Bon... Severus Baroque... Complètement débile comme nom, quand même. Severus Calie. No comment. Severus Darling. Mais bien sûr... _

Quelques Severus plus loin. _Ah, Severus Rogue. Alexandra Denis, Moldue, mais pas esclave. _

- REMUS, JE L'AI !

- J'ARRIVE !

J'entendit des bruits de pas et vit enfin Remus arriver, une lueur d'inquiètude dans les yeux.

- Encore heureux que j'ai insonnoriser la salle, on t'aurait entendut au fin fond de l'école !

- Oh, c'est bon, allez, prends ça et explique moi ce qui te passe par la tête. Je comprends rien.

- Bon, alors... Tu m'as pris le tome un !

- Et alors ?

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 17 ans, pourquoi ?

- Et dans le tome un vous avez quel âge ?

- 12 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il me faut le tome 5 ! Sinon je ne saurais rien !

- Okay, c'est bon, tiens, le voilà ton... Oh...

- Quoi ?

- Et beh je ne sais pas, mais... Tout les autres tomes ont étés empruntés. Il n'y a que le premier...

- Comment ça ?

- Regardes par toi même !

- ... Okay, bon, on va voir le registre, pour voir qui les a empruntés.

Dans le registre nous attendais une surprise de taille.

- Lily ? C'est Lily qui les a empruntés ?

- Regarde la date Adrien, c'était avant-hier. C'est avant votre arrivée. Alexandra ne sais pas qu'elle est en possession de son avenir...

- Et comment faire pour les reprendres ?

- Je suis un maraudeur... Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir pour entrer dans un dortoir de filles... Mais nous verrons ça demain. Il est très tard et demain, tu dois enseigner la magie à Lily.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je lis dans les pensées James... Tout comme Adrien.

- ... Okay. Mais quand on les récupereras ? Demain midi. Personne ne seras dans la salle commune ni dans les dortoirs. Nous devons simplement

inventer une excuse. Si Sirius apprend que nous faisons une mission, il va vouloir nous accompagner et il va tout savoir. Bien sûr, ce ne serais pas catastrophique, mais le grand Adrien n'a pas besoin de l'aide d'un ami...

Sur ce, il partit, me laissant dans mes pensée. _Décidément, Remus savait vraiment tout sur moi. Oui, je n'avais pas de vrais amis. J'avais toujours penser que je n'en aurais pas besoin... Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher... _

C'est toujours dans mes pensées que j'arriva à la salle commune. Malgrès l'heure tardive (presque une heure du matin) je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Peter ronflait (NA: Petite vengeance personelle), Remus bougeait dans son sommeil et Sirius disait des choses incompréhensibles et bavait... Okay. Pas très charmant, le tableau... J'espère que c'était pas comme ça tout les soirs ! Que faisais James lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir... IL ALLAIT VOIR LILY !

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb(Du côté de Lily)

_Je suis assise dans une salle immense... On aurait dit une salle à manger ! J'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et je comprends tout de suite que c'est pas très bon pour moi. Je me lève et commence à courir dans la direction opposé à toute les personnes en noir que je venais de voir. Ils me poursuivent. J'ouvre une porte, un grand couloir. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je cours droit devant moi. _

_J'essais de m'échapper. Courir, tourner, avancer, tourner, continuer. Ma survie en dépendait, je le savais. Courir. Eviter un truc vert. Eviter un autre truc rouge. Continuer. Courir, tourner, courir... STOP !_

_Où est-ce que j'étais ? Ils avancaient, ils allait m'attrapper. Mais qui étaient-ils ? Que me voulaient-ils ?_

- _Elle est droit devant ! Ouvrez l'oeil !_

_Ils arrivent ! Courir, toujours devant. Il ne fallais pas qu'ils me rattrappent. Non !_

_- Lily, c'est moi, n'ai pas peur, vite, suis-moi, c'est Voldemort !_

_James... Nous courrons, je ne sais pas où je suis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

_- Plus vite, elle va nous échapper ! Sombre crétins, elle est dans le hall ! Allez ! Et tuez le garçon !_

_- James, ils vont te tuer, vite, pars. _

_- Tu me fais confiance ? _

_Je le regarde dans les yeux. _

_- Oui. _

_- Alors suis-moi et ne pose pas de questions. _

_Nous courons, les pas se rapprochent. Arrivés à la porte d'entrée, il n'a pas le temps de l'ouvrir, un éclair vert le touche en plein dans le ventre. _

_- Non ! James ! ADRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !_

_Ce cris déchirant résonna jusque..._

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb_  
_


	9. Tu es avec nous ?

Je sais... JE SAIS ! J'ai msi du temps pour publier ce chapitre... Mais c'est pa ma faute, c'est la semaine juste avant la rentrée et j'ai plein de trucs à faire. Troooop désolé... J'espère que ça vous plaira, au moins !

**Rebecca-Black** : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'auteur hypocrite ? Lol, non, je rigole... Alors... Dans ce chapitre il y a... SIRIUS ! OUAIIII ! Et voià, j'ai des LECTRICES en plus... Un boooo gosse dans une histoire, ça ramène toujours des lecteurs... Lol

**Virg05 **: Les chatellus font partit de la famille des... des canidés ! (cherche pas à comprendre...) Et bien figure-toi que cette petite excrusion sera faite dans à Limoges (petit bled pourri) mais... ce ne seras éducatif dans le sens qu'on apprendra la mission de Lily et James et puis ce seras pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans celui d'après pi celui encore d'après... Attend, je vais pas vous ammener en France, dans un bled pourri alors que Sirius a besoin de place pour faire son entrée ! Lol

**Trinity1412 **: Merci ! Auteur méga méchante... Ca me va bien ! Lol. Mais promet moi un truc, ne pleure pas, tu pourras pas lire la suite à travers tes larmes... Voici la suite et... Sirius apparait dans ce chapitre ! Profite !

**Alistouche **: Ce qui est con avec les auteurs comme moi, c'est qu'ils coupent toujours au BON moment. Ca vous met en haleine et en plus, vous adorez. ET, vous mettez des rewiews. Comme l'as dit Virg05, je crois, un auteur, ça carbure à la rewiew... Et je sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais je suis un auteur. (très, très grand sourire) Et merci pour ta rewiew sur ma fic Lily Potter, c'est ma préféré, (c'est mon bébé, nah !) et je suis contente que tu l'aime. Lis "16 ans après..." C'est la suite de Lily Potter, je pense que tu vas l'aimer, mais moins que Lily Potter, celle là, c'était plus pour déconner.

**Thealie : **Ecoute, je reprends du service et je suis de plus en plus sadique. J'adore écrire cette histoire, surtout depuis que j'ai des rewiews et j'espère qu'elle te plait vraiment. Merci pour ta rewiew de ma nouvelle fanfiction "Elle a toujours été là". Ca m'a vraiment touché.

**Joomy **: Je veux juste savoir un truc... Tu pensais à quoi en voyant le titre ? Parce que je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est pas très approprié... Je vais peut-être changer le titre parce que... Enfin voilà. Merci et lis la suite s'il te plait !

Bon, les filles (et les mecs, mais je pense que ce que je vais dire vas moins vous interresser...) profitez bien de ce chapitre, il est pour vous !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Nous courons, les pas se rapprochent. Arrivés à la porte d'entrée, il n'a pas le temps de l'ouvrir, un éclair vert le touche en plein dans le ventre. _

_- Non ! James ! ADRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !_

_Ce cris déchirant résonna jusque..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

... dans ma chambre de préfète en chef.

- ADRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ce n'étais qu'un rêve. _Calmes-toi... Ce n'étais qu'un rêve... Juste un rêve, adrien est vivant, il dort dans son dortoir. C'est tout, il est dans son dortoir, parfaitement vivant... Oui mais et si il ne l'étais pas ? S'il était mort ? Il faut que je le vérifie._

Je me lève d'un bond et sors de ma chambre à pas de loup.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(James)

_Un coup de chance que j'ai pris la cape d'invisibilité de James ! Elle m'aurais vu... C'aurait été le pire quart d'heure de toute l'histoire de l'humanité... Mais bon, y'a un truc qui me préocupe... Quels sont ses rêves... Et où va-t-elle ? Parce que là, je vois pas pourquoi elle irais dans la salle commune... MAIS ELLE MONTE LES ESCALIERS DES DORTOIRS GARCONS ! Merde... Bon, lis dans ses pensées. _

_**... il est toujours là, il dort ! Il ne te verras même pas. Juste un petit coup d'oeil pour te rassurer et tu ressors. Ni vu ni connu. **_

_Attend, elle va voir qui là ? _

_**Il est dans son lit, ou bien il regarde par la fenêtre en pensant à toi... Non, arrête de penser des trucs débiles. Tu vas voir si Adrien est toujours vivant et tu te casse. Faut surtout pas qu'on te voit.**_

_Attend... Elle va me voir moi ? ELLE VA ME VOIR MOI ? Mais elle va voir que je suis pas dans mon lit ! Et merde, je peux plus la dépasser maintenant, les couloirs sont trop étroits ! Et merde !_

_**Ca y est... Bon, souffle un bon coup, il est là, vivant. **_

_Beh oui, je suis là, mais laisse-moi passez, s'il te plait ! Non pas que je sois presser, juste un tout petit peu, mais j'aimerais pouvoir éviter de me faire engeler..._

Elle avait ouvert la porte et s'était déplacer un petit peu sur la gauche. Je pouvais passer sur la droite, mais c'était risquer... _Oh et puis merde, je ne suis pas Adrien pour rien ! _Je m'avance et... PASSE ! Ouai ! J'ai plus qu'à retrouver mon lit en douce.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Lily)

_Il y a des courants d'air ou c'est moi qui ai des hallucinations... Bon, alors, le lit d'Adrien... Ca, c'est celui de Pettigrow. Petit commentaire, je sais pas comment ils font pour s'endormir avec l'autre qui ronfle comme si sa vie en dépendait... Ca, c'est Remus. Houlà, agité. Sirius... No comment. Je pleins juste les elfes de maison qui doivent laver son oreiller plein de bave... Beurk ! Bon, alors c'est celui là... Et merde, il est de dos... Ca se trouve, je le trouverais les yeux ouverts, blanc... Non, ne pense pas à ça... _

Je commence à contourner le lit pour...

**BRAOUM !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Sirius)

(NA : Et oui, c'est pour vous les filles... Mais ne me demandez pas de tuer clara, c'est totalement inutile, elle finira avec Sirius. Désolé Thibault.)

_- Sirius ! Viens ! _

_- Clara... Je voudrais bien... Mais... J'ai un devoir de..._

_-Ooooh, allez, viens, tu auras une récompense..._

_- Glups ! Une récompense ? _

_- Oui..._

_- Alors ma décision est prise... J'arrive... _

_Je m'avance. Arriver à sa hauteur, elle se penche vers moi et ferme les yeux. Je les fermes aussi alors que..._

**BRAOUM !**

- AH ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? VOLDEMORT ? UN ATTENTAT ?

Je regarde autour de moi et quelle fut ma surprise de trouver Lily, étaler comme un phoque sur le parquet du dortoir.

- Non Sirius, dit Remus. C'est juste la petite Lily qui avait oublier un truc, je crois... Seulement, je ne vois pas quoi... Ou qui.

_Toujours aussi douer pour mettre mal à l'aise les gens celui là. _

Elle se relève et remet la petite nuisette qu'elle a sur le dos en place. Elle est quand même en pleine nuit, dans le dortoir des garçons, avec seulement une nuisette sur le dos... _Elle est malade de faire ça avec moi dans les parages... Et après on se demande pourquoi Cornedrue est amiureux d'elle... Toujours aussi secouer le petit Potter..._

Elle ouvre la bouche tout en regardant James dans les yeux... Le James en question n'a pas l'air surpris du tout, il faut dire... C'est comme si il savait qu'elle était là avant d'avoir fait tout ce boucamp... A éclaircir...

- Je... Enfin... Figurez vous que c'est extrêmement bizarre. Je suis somnambule, voyez-vous. Et je viens de me réveiller dans votre dortoir totalement par hasard... Je ne sais absolument pas comment je suis arriver là...

_Sûrement en marchant, Lily... Sûrement en marchant._

- Et alors que je me réveille devant le lit de James (rougissement), je me rends compte que je ne dois pas être là. Et c'est en partant que je suis tombée... Vraiment désolé de vous...

BAM !

Entre ainsi Lilas et Clara (aussi peu vêtues que Lily), baguette en main, prêtes à nous "sauver"... Toujours aussi fougueuses celles là... Quand elles voient Lily, rouge à rendre jalouse la tomate la plus rouge du monde, au milieu de la pièce, elles abaissent leur baguette et regardent autour d'elle. Il faut que je précise un truc. Il y a une règle dans cette chambre, oublier ordre et propreté. Et une autre, dormir à moitié nu. Celle là, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée... Et quand Lilas apperçoit notre cher petit Mumus en boxer... Elle devient aussi rouge que notre chère Lily... Et bien évidemment, quand CLara m'apperçoit dans la même tenue, c'est la même chose... Bon, au moins, je ne la laisse pas indifférent... A revoir.

- Salut les filles ! Dites, c'est pas que vous gênez, mais Lily était en train de nous mentir admirablement et je ne voudrais pas manquer ça. Installez-vous ! dis-je, tapottant mon lit.

Elles se regardent entre elles.

- On pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe Lily ?

- Euh... Et bien... Vois-tu, je suis somnambule et...

- C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris, tu voulais voir James. Tu vas pas nous refaire le même mensonge 3 fois de suite quand même.

- Gnrf.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Sirius)

- Personne ne doit se douter de rien James...

- Okay Remus, mais c'est quoi ton plan ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Un plan ? Sans moi ? Mais ça se fait pas ça !_

- Bon, on ne doit surtout pas toucher le sol jusqu'à ce qu'on soit entré dans le dortoir, sinon, on est éjecté.

- Ok. T'as un moyen ?

- Euh... Et beh... C'est que j'en ai bien un, mais... Tu es déjà monté sur un balais ?

- Un balais ? Euh... Non, jamais...

- Et merde, je suis nul en vol... Il faudra trouver quelque chose...

_Hein ? James, jamais monter sur un balais ? Mais ils débloquent ou quoi ?_

- Remus, James, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc vers moi. Remus parrut satisfait de me voir, mais James était totalement éffondré.

- Bah quoi, pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je flaire les mauvais coups à 10 kilomètres à la ronde, Cornedrue. Et puis, sortir seulement à 1 minute d'intervalle l'un de l'autre, ça trompe pas. Surtout quand ils servent ton plat préféré Cornedrue...

- Oh... Ouais...

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazard. Parce que c'est que ce bazard ? Bien sûr que tu sais voler, la question ne se pose même pas !

- Euh... C'est que...

- Sirius, l'interrompu Remus, ce n'est pas James.

_Hein ? Mais si, blaguounette de Mumus en vue._

- Ouais, c'est ça, désolé pour toi mumus, mais je marche plus. Tu m'as fait trop croire de trucs pour que ça continu, mon vieux. Bon, allez, va chercher ton balais pendant que Remus m'explique c'est quoi votre plan, Cornedrue.

_Mais c'est qu'il bouge pas !_

- ... James ?

- Euh... C'est que je ne sais pas voler...

- Ouais, c'est ça, allez, va le chercher.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à Remus qui hoche la tête, puis monte dans le dortoi.

- SOUS TON LIT ADRIEN !

- OKAY REMUS, JE L'AI TROUVER !

- Attend... Tu voudrais me faire croire que James s'appelle en réalité Adrien ? Ah ! Trop drôle. Okay, il est bizarre, mais pas à ce point là. Tu as remarquer que Lily aussi est bizarre ? C'est sûrement parce qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose...

- Euh... C'est que en fait, c'est que Lily n'est pas elle non plus...

- Là, tu vas trop loin. Non, allez, arrête, c'est plus drôle. Alors, c'est quoi ton plan.

- ... Okay, soupira Remus. Alors, on veut aller dans le dortoir des filles de 7eme année. Pour reprendre des livres à Lily.

- Des livres ? Mais c'est pas marrant !

- C'est pas fait pour rire. Mais pour que tu comprenne, il faut que tu me crois, dit Remus, plus sérieux tu meurs.

_Okay, il se passe vraiment un truc..._

James arriva avec son balais et se posa dans son fauteuil. Mais il me regardait fixement. Ils étaient sérieux. Mais... C'était pas possible... C'était une blague.

- Sirius ?

- Mumus, dis-moi que c'est une blague.

Rien. Il pourrait au moins essayer !

- Bon, okay, je te crois. Mais... qui est-il ?

James se leva et se posta devant moi.

- Je suis Adrien Rebière.

- HEIN ? Adrien Rebière ? Bon, allez, c'est bon Remus, t'as gagner, tu m'as eu !

Petit coup d'oeil de confirmation... Nan, il est sérieux... C'est pas possible...

- Tu... Vous... Vous êtes vraiment Adrien Rebière ?

Hochement de tête...

- Je comprends plus rien.

Je m'éffondre dans un fauteuil. Trop d'un seul coup pour moi. Où était James ?

- Je vais t'expliquer, intervint Remus. Lily est Alexandra et James, Adrien. Ils ne savent pas comment ils sont venus ici, mais Lily enfin... Tu vois quoi, elle est certaine que la vraie est dans son corp. Elle peut communiquer avec elle. Seulement, hier au soir, Lily a fait un cauchemard. Et apparement, il concernait Voldemort. Tu sais que les rêves ne sont pas toujours faux... Mais bon, c'est ça qui est bien avec Lily, c'est qu'elle parle dans son sommeil. Alors, quoi qu'il en soit, hier soir, James n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et en bon petit amoureux qu'il est, il va voir sa dulcinée en train de dormir. Bon, la suite est simple, elle se réveille en sursaut après un cauchemard et veut aller vérifier si Adrien est toujours vivant... La suite, tu la connais. Mais le pire, c'est que Lily... enfin, alex, a les livres en sa possession. Et elle ne doit absolument pas lire son futur. Mais aussi, ça se trouve, en venant ici, ça a changer son futur. Et si Voldemort apprenait qu'elle était ici et qu'il la fasse aller du mauvais côté ? Ca expliquerais ses cauchemards... Alors il nous faut les livres, pour vérifier...

- Et tu crois que je vais croire ces conneries ?

Hochement de tête.

- Sérieux, vous me faites flipper.

- Hum... dit James. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, il faut nous dépêcher. Sirius, t'es avec nous ?

_Ca peux pas être possible... Non, c'est James. _

- Sirius, fais-moi confiance. Ce n'est pas James, mais il a besoin de moi. Et de toi, maintenant.

- ... Okay. C'est quoi ton plan, Rebière.

_Non mais ! Il croyais quand même pas que j'allais être son ami. Il peut rêver... Ce n'est pas James, je ne lui dois rien. Je ne le connais pas. _

Il soupira. Il devait se douter que ce serais comme ça.

- Tu es le seul à savoir voler, apparement. Alors tu nous conduit dans le dortoir sur mon balais...

- SON balais.

- ... Ouais. Bon, sur son balais et si tu veux, tu nous aide à chercher. Sinon, on auras besoin de toi pour revenir.

- J'accepte. Mais alors tu me laisse tranquil et tu ne me parle même plus.

- Okay. On y vas ?


	10. Journals intimes

Je voudrais juste remercier Alistouche pour sa franchise ! Et bien sûr je vais y répondre, à vos rewiews !

**Rebecca-Black **: Et oui, je sais, je me suis dis que ça te ferais plaisir de savoir qu'ils dorment comme ça, les VRAIS maraudeurs (parce que Pettigrow, c'est un suiveur. NAH !) Mais désolé de pas t'avoir inviter... La prochaine fois ! (Rêve, y'a que moi qui ai le droit ! NAH ! Car, en sachant que je m'appelle vraiment Alexandra... J'Y ETAIS !)

**Alistouche **: Alors... En fait, je crois que j'ai pas été très précise ou que je vous ai embrouillés. En fait, Remus pense que si Lily fait ces cauchemards, ça peut être parce qu'elle sent que Voldemort est au courant qu'elle est à Poudlard. Mais il ne sait pas de quoi elle rêve. Il sait juste que ça concerne Voldemort, James et Lily. Voilà ! Et merci pour ta rewiew pour ma fic "16 ans à rattrapper". Moi, je l'aime bien, mais ma préféré et de loin, c'est LilyPotter ?. ALLEZ LA LIRE SVP ! Et je sais que selon JKR, c'est Harry l'élue, mais si tu lis bien, j'ai suivit la prophétie. Parce que dans mon histoire, Neville aussi a été marquer, lorsque ses parents ont étés torturés. Alors je l'ai suivit, l'histoire de JKR ! J'ai juste changer l'élu. C'est tout. lol, je la défend, mon histoire, mais c'est parce que je l'aime bien, malgrès tout. Bon, allez, continu à lire mes histoires, et à mettre des rewiews !

Je suis désolé, mais la France, ce seras peut-être pas dans ce chapitre ! (Si même moi je ne sais pas si ce seras dans ce chapitre, c'est que c'est grave) Je verrais si j'ai la place pour la mettre dans ce chapitre. MAIS REWIEWEZ SVP !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Remus)

- C'est okay ? nous demanda Sirius.

- Okay. répondit James.

- Vas y Sirius, je te fais confiance.

- C'est que j'ai jamais eu 2 passagers moi !

- Je te fais confiance.

- Okay, je vais pas te décevoir Mumus. C'est parti, on s'accroche, c'est pas un vieux balais de merde qu'il a, mon petit James.

Tout à coup, l'athmosphère se refroidit. Sirius l'avait mal pris. Je m'en doutais un petit peu tout de même. Pour lui, James avait disparut et c'était la faute d'Adrien... J'aurais réagit pareil si on m'aurais enlever Lilas... Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on va pas penser à elle. Quoi que... Je pourrais faire un petit tour dans ses affaires... Ou son journal, si elle en a un. C'est à la mode en ce moment, chez les filles... Elle en a sûrement un ! On va voir.

- Ca y est, on est arriver. Bon, Rebière, tu cherche sur ce lit. C'est celui de Lily.

- Et comment tu le sais ?

- Il faut dire que je suis venu pas mal de fois ici ! Bon, Mumus, tu me suis, je sens que tu as la même idée que moi.

- Heu... Il faut pas s'éterniser, on risque de faire prendre ! dit Adrien.

- Aucun doute, il ne ressemble pas à James... me chuchota Sirius.

- Laisse-lui une chance, lui répondis-je. Il n'est pas là pour rien. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Et il auras besoin de nous. Peut-être qu'il est l'ange gardien, comme dise les moldues, de Lily... enfin... Alexandra, mais il doit être aider. Je pense qu'il y a une raison à ce qu'ils soient ici. Et pas seulement aider James et Lily, comme Adrien pense le croire. Je pense au contraire, que c'est James et Lily qui doivent les aider.

- Ce n'est pas James... Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. Bon, on est arriver.

Il m'avait ammener dans la salle de bain.

- Et pourquoi tu m'ammène ici ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce que pense de toi ta chère petite Lilas ?

- ... Euh... Et bien... Ca m'avais traverser l'esprit, mais...

Il s'était avancer vers l'armoire et avait toucher du bout de sa baguette le mur juste à côté.

- Révèle-moi tout tes secrets. murmura-t-il.

Une sorte de bouton se forma sur le mur et Sirius appuya dessus. On entendit un déclic et le miroir s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir trois carnets.

- Et voici toutes les pensées de nos trois tigresses. Le carnet bleu, c'est celui de Clara (il le prit jalousement, comme si il pouvait s'envoler) le jaune, celui de Lily et le orange, celui de Lilas.

Il me donna le dernier.

- Le mot de passe est "Remus". Dis merci aux expérience de ce chers Sirius ! En fait, je les ai espionnés avec James. Mais j'ai fait une promesse que tu devras respecter, Sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, ne jamais lire le journal de la dulcinée d'un autre. Donc, tu as le droit de lire celui de Lilas, mais pas celui de Clara ou Lily, James, celui de Lily, mais pas des deux autres et moi, juste celui de Clara. Et tu dois respecter ta promesse.

Il prit le journal de Lily.

- Si Rebière veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passer avec Lily avant qu'il n'arrive, il aura besoin de ça. Après tout, c'est presque James... Mais je te préviens, je l'aiderais, mais ça ne voudras rien dire.

Il s'éloigna et s'allongea sur un lit. Sûrement celui de Clara... Je n'étais jamais venu ici et ils ne m'avaient jamais parler de leurs "expériences". Ils étaient comme des frères et on leur avaient enlever leur moitié. Comment se sentait James dans le corp d'Adrien ? J'espère juste qu'il se sent mieux que Sirius...

Bon, commençons...

- Remus.

Pourquoi avait-elle choisit Remus comme mot de passe ? Le carnet commençait le 1 septembre. (On était le 5 Octobre)

- Remus !

- Ouais ?

- Copie-le ! Je crois pas qu'on ait le temps. J'entends des bruits de pas, et l'autre a trouver les livres.

- Okay.

- Grouille !

- C'est bon, je l'ai copier. Allez vous cacher, on auras pas le temps, je vais ranger les carnets. Envoi !

Il me lança le carnet de Clara et j'alla vite fait dans la salle de bain. Une fois les carnets rangés, j'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un était entré. Et merde ! Je m'approcha de la porte et vit que c'était Lilas, Clara et Lily... Et merde ! Pile les personnes qu'il ne fallait pas ! Une chance qu'on soit Samedi, sinon...

- Lily, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Oh... Rien. C'est que j'aurais dut avoir des cours particuliers ce matin et que je ne les ai pas eus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(James)

_MERDE ! J'avais oublier les cours particuliers que je lui devais, avec tout ça !_

- Des cours particuliers ? Mais tu es la meilleure de notre année ! C'est en quoi ?me demandit Lilas.

- Oh. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment des cours particuliers. Je fait des test pour devenir médicomage. C'est pour voir si j'ai le niveau.

- Et qui devait te les faire passer, ces tests ? dit Clara.

- Adri... Adrien Jonhson. C'est quelqu'un qui fait parti de la CFFM. La congrégation de la formation des futurs médicomages.

- Mais c'est gégnial ! On pourra venir avec toi ? dirent-elles en même temps.

_Houlà, ça se corse._

- Et bien, ça va se faire sûrement pendant pas mal de week-end et il m'est interdit de faire venir du monde. Je devrais me concentrer et il parrait que Mr Jonhson est un vrai grognon pathétique.

_Moi, un vieux grognon pathétique. Merci, sympa, la Lily. _

- Oh... Tant pis. Mais saches que nous sommes avec toi ! Il viendras sûrement te voir cet après midi.

- Oh je l'espère !

- C'est fou ce que tu parrais pressée ! Constata Clara.

- C'est que c'est si important pour moi.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde de pouvoir devenir médicomage. Mais c'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la CFFM. dit Lilas, suspicieuse.

- C'est que c'est un nouvel organisme mandater par le ministère.

- Oh. Je vois. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai prévu un truc cet après midi. dit-elle, machiavélique.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Lily. Toujours aussi curieuse.

- Aller à la chasse au Remus !

- Oh non ça va pas recommencer quand même ! On sait que tu l'aime, ton Mumus. C'est bon ! dit Clara, au bord de l'énervement.

- Mais il est si... si... si...

- Beau ?

- CANON ! cria-t-elle. Et si... si... si...

- joyeux ?

- MERVEILLEUX ! Et puis, je suis obliger d'y aller, à la chasse au Remus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne me morfond pas, MOI, à attendre qu'il vienne vers moi. dit-elle en regardant Clara droit dans les yeux.

- Parce que moi je le fais ? répondit cette dernière.

- Oui.

- Aaaaaaaaah non.

- Tu veux que je te donne un exemple ?

- Vas y.

- Ooooh. Mais POURQUOI ne me regarde-t-il jamais ? Il est siiiii mignon. Siiiii gentil et siiiii fabuleux ! Je rêve qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

- Tais-toi.

- Qu'il m'embrasse.

- Ta gueule.

- Et qu'il me...

- JE T'INTERDIT DE DIRE LA SUITE !

- fasse tout ce que je veux, mon petit Sirius.

- **RRRR**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH**HHHHHH** !

Elle prit un oreiller et l'envoya dans la tête de Lilas. S'en suivit une grande bataille. Puis, Lily s'interposa et les calma. Elles se firent mutuellement des excuses et furent punies par Lily à aller faire leurs devoirs dans la bibliothèque. Ce qui nous arrangait bien. Lorsque nous sortimes, Sirius avait un large sourire sur les lèvres, Remus était pire que rouge et je n'osais rien dire.


	11. Alexandra, la fougueuse

MERCI POUR LES REWIEWS ! Je vais pas répondre individuellement, sinon, je vais toujours dire la même chose. Mais merci pour vos rewiews, continuez, svp, j'adore ça !

11)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Alexandra)

- Alex, ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais. Euh... Dis, tu sais où est Adrien ? répondis-je tout bas à la jeune fille qui était restée avec moi depuis que j'étais arriver. C'était sûrement ma meilleure amie et elle était super simpa.

- Rebière ? Tu t'étais pas disputer avec lui ?

- Oh, euh... si, mais justement, je veux lui parler en privé pour lui dire ce que je pense.

- ... C'est pas comme ça que tu fais d'habitude. Mais bon...

- Johanna ! Viens-voir, Jeremy veut te parler ! Lui cria une fille toute exitée avant que je ne puisse lui répondre. Totalement puéril. Johanna avait l'air dégoutrée, mais résignée.

- Oh, désolé Alex, faut que j'y aille. Mais tu sais bien où le trouver de toute façon. Vers la table de ping-pong. Et bonne chance, parce qu'Adrien est aussi têtu que toi !

Et elle partit, lentement, essayant sûrement de montrer son mécontentement. _Johanna... Je venais de rencontrer la meilleure amie de mon héroïne préférée... Olala mon dieux, je vais rencontrer aussi toute les personnes qui l'entourent ! Ce seras merveilleux ! Mais il faut se concentré sur ce que j'ai à faire. J'espère que Potter est bel et bien dans le corp d'Adrien et qu'il est arriver à la même conclusion que moi... Bon, direction, la table de ping-pong. Mais... C'est où ? Bon, on va chercher. Pas la peine de demander, je me ferais remarquer. _Je partit donc dans la direction de la cour. _C'est très moderne, dites donc, en 2008. Ca fait bizarre de dire cette date ! Je sais au moins ce que c 'est c'est, une table de ping-pong ! Bon, alors... Ah ! Là bas, y'a des personnes sur une table de ping-pong. Sûrement son groupe d'amis. _

Je m'approche et apperçoit des garçons et certaines filles, assis tranquillement sur la table... Mais qui était Adrien ? Je n'ai même pas à me poser la question plus longtemps, un garçon aux cheveux blonds, assez grand et avec un grand sourire s'approche de moi et me fais la bise. Tous se lève et me font la même chose... Beh putin ! Il y avait une bonne dizaine de personne ! J'allais continer à me demander ce qui ce passait lorsque le garçon blond me prend par le bras et m'asseoit à côté de lui.

- Salut Alex. On t'attendait.

- Euh... Pour quoi faire ?

- Beh... Pour rien faire, juste attendre les cours... C'est ce qu'on fait, en général... (il éclate de rire)

- Oui, je le sais ça, te fou pas de ma gueule !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de lui dire ça ? Sûrement parce que je suis dans le corp d'Alexandra... Elle est assez fougueuse et je pense que je vais l'être tant que je serais dans son corp..._

- Roooo, allez Alex, tu vas pas recommencer. Adrien a le droit d'être là, fais pas la gueule pour ça.

- Adrien ? Il est là ?

- Euh... oui, effectivement. Dis, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Parce qu'il est juste à côté de toi. Impossible de ne pas le remarquer.

Je tourne la tête vivement dans la direction indiquée par le garçon et voit enfin Adrien. _Alors c'était donc lui... Super mignon ! Putin, je comprends pourquoi elle est amoureuse de lui ! Whawou. C'est le seul mot. Il est grand, 1m80, dans ce genre là, les cheveux noirs de jais (mais pas de cicatrice ni de lunettes) des yeux marrons, mais qui vous regardent comme si ils vous scannaient, musclé et hyper, hyper, hyper sexy. Et il semble pas le savoir, ce qui lui donne un de ces charmes... hmmmmmmm à croquer. Putin, déjà que le blondinet, il était super mignon, mais là ! Bon, calmes-toi Lily, le blondinet te regarde bizarrement... On dirait qu'il se fout de moi !_

- Alex, je sais que tu as toujours le béguin pour Adrien et que je ne devrais pas t'arrêter en pleine contemplation matinale, mais ça devient indescent, là. Même si tout le monde le sait, c'est pas une bonne raison ! me dit-il, mi-choqué mi-amuser. Le seul a ne pas avoir remarquer que je regardait Adrien comme la 8eme merveille du monde, c'était lui. Enfin... Je le regardais pas comme ça... Juste un peu. En tout cas, ça doit bien être Potter, draguer est un seconde nature chez lui. Bon, je suis Alexandra, oui ou non ? Alors je vais faire ce que je rêve depuis longtemps. Mais avant, je vais pas laisser le blondinet (qui me fait penser à Remus.) croire que je mattais Potter. Même s'il ne sais pas que c'est Potter.

- Je ne contemplais pas Adrien. Si je voulais matter une personne, ce ne serais pas lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Là, j'avais fait fort. Le blondinet a de grands yeux (bleus, je l'avais pas remarquer !) bien ouverts, la bouche, on dirait le néan et si je ne m'abuse, il est en état de choc. Je vais continuer, pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'il fallait pas jouer avec moi. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et m'approche doucement de lui. Au dernier moment, je bifurque vers une oreille et lui souffle à l'oreille tout en jouant avec ses cheveux :

- Maintenant, désolé, mais il faut que je m'en aille, j'ai à faire. Je suis trop désolé. A la prochaine !

Et je m'en vais, prenant au passage Adrien par le bras, le relevant et l'emmenant dans un coin tranquil, le premier qui est en vue, mais pas cacher, pour qu'on ne dise pas qu'on a fait des trucs. J'ai déjà eu le problème des rumeurs et je déteste ça. Voilà, c'est parfait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sais, c'est court, mais c'est pour vous mettre en apétit. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez quel est leur mission. Voilà. Ca vous a plut ? ALORS VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE VOUS AVEZ A FAIRE !


	12. La guerre est déclarée

**REWIEWS !**

**Trinity1412 **: Niark niark niark. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. lol

**Virg01 **: Et alors ? Oui, c trop court. Mais dites vous que c'est parce que CE CHAPITRE sera trèèèèès long ! grand sourire

**Thealie : **Et bien dit toi que ce chapitre sera pareil, mais en plus long !

**Rebecca-Black **: Et ouai, je sais en mettre, des vents... Lol. Et alors ? Ta fic ? Pourquoi il y a pas la suite ?

**Laura **: J'ai trouver ta rewiew gégniale, alors si tu aimes autant, je vais tout faire pour te faire plaisir ! (et aussi à mes autres lecteurs, ne m'en veut pas, mais c'est pas parce que j'ai vraiment apprécier ta rewiew que je ne vais écrire que pour toi... Mais quand même, j'espère que ça te plaira !) Bizoux !

Et maintenant, la suiiiiiite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Adrien, enfin, James dans le corp d'Adrien, mais j'étais sûre que vous aviez compris.)

- Euh... Excuse moi, mais... Enfin, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Je me trouve devant une jeune fille tout à fait bizarre. Elle n'est pas belle, mais elle a un de ces charme ! Son visages est super joli, et elle ne doit pas le savoir... Elle n'est pas comme les autres filles, ça se voit.

- Oh, arrête, Potter, il fallait que je te parle.

- Potter ?

- Je sais que tu es James Potter, meilleur ami de Sirius Black. Ca te va ?

- Comment sais-tu celà ? Et où je suis ? Et comment je m'appelle ici ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer ?

- Tu ne sais rien ?

- Non.

- Oh, je vois. Bon, je t'explique. On est en 2008, tu t'appel Adrien Rebière, laisse moi parler, je sais que tu le connais. Où nous sommes, je suppose que tu le sais, nous sommes dans le collège d'Adrien et de Alexandra et que c'est-il passer, je ne sais pas. Je m'appelle Alexandra Denis, mais... Mon vrai nom est Lily Evans.

_**HEIN ?** _

_-_ **HEIN ?**

- Il faut que tu me crois. Parce que j'ai parler à la vrai Alexandra Denis et elle s'était disputer avec Adrien. Je sais que tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule !

- Non.

- Tu ne peux pas être Lily Evans ! Tu me fais une blague. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Okay ! Alors comment tu explique ça ?

- Quoi ça ?

- Que tu sois dans le corp d'un autre. Hein ?

- Okay. Alors si tu es Evans. Tu vas pouvoir me dire un truc que seul moi et elle peuvent savoir...

- Vas y, aucun problème.

- Alors...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Alexandra)

- Alors...

Il réfléchit puis sourit sadiquement.

- Si tu es vraiment Lily... tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on a été seuls ensemble...

_Roh le bouffon ! Pouah ! Bien sûr que je m'en souviens... Tiens ! Je vais lui faire un truc... Mais j'en ai de ces idées des fois non... J'oserais pas... Rooooh, allez, je le fais._

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens...

Je regarde autour de moi... Parfait. Tout le monde nous verra s'il le veut. Alors... Un mur, un mur.. Ah ! Ici. Ah, il va voir mes talents d'actrice.

- Tu t'es approcher de moi... Comme ça...

Je m'avance doucement, de manière à ce qu'il se recule et reste coincé contre le mur.

- Tu m'as regarder dans les yeux, comme ça.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et voit qu'il est troubler. Franchement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ah ! Ca, ça ressemble à ce que je voudrais être ! Elle en a de la chance Alexandra !

- Puis tu t'es approcher doucement, tu as mis tes mains autour de ma taille...

Je lui prends les mains et les lui mets autour de ma taille et mets mes bras autour de son coup.

- Puis tu m'as embrasser...

Et je l'embrasse. _Bon, il serait temps que j'arrête, il a compris._

Mais je me suis faite prendre à mon propre piège. Au moment où je veux m'enlever, il me serre plus fort et m'empêche de bouger ! LE SALOP ! _Mais... C'est que c'est vraiment bien quand même... Bon, puisque je suis obligée de l'embrasser... Je pourrais au moins y prendre du plaisir... Non ? Ce n'est pas mal... J'ai bien le droit de ... WHAWOU ! Putin ! Potter embrasse comme un dieu ! Non, Potter embrasse comme... Un dieu... C'est clair. _

Je lui répond donc. Il le fallait bien ! Je n'allais pas rester stoïque quand même ! Nous en avions presque fini que j'entends des applaudissements. Nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre et nous rencontrons chacun le regard de l'autre. Perso, moi, je peux pas m'en détacher. Et ça a l'air d'être pareil pour lui... Mais on ne peut pas continuer, les applaudissements recommencent et là, on se tient toujours... Nous nous éloignons donc et je vois notre très cher blondinet en première ligne... Putin, il a les même réactions que Remus ! Il nous regarde comme si il s'y attendait et qu'il était totalement normal de trouver deux personnes qui viennent de se disputer en train de s'embrasser dans la court... Mais bon. C'est pas le seul à avoir cette réaction. Adrien ouvre alors la bouche :

- Euh... Léonard ! Comment tu vas ? demande Adrien, soudain très interresser par le Léonard en question. Léonard... Oh mais je sais pourquoi il me fait penser à Remus ! Parce qu'il a exactement le même rôle dans le vie d'Alexandra que celui de Remus dans la mienne !

- Pas mal et toi ? Désolé, je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher... Vous étiez si mignon comme ça ! Il fallait que je vous foute un peu la honte !

- Merci, t'es très simpa, je lui glisse.

- Allez, Alex, fais pas la gueule... Et puis il fallait que je me vange du coup que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure !

Je rougis... Et oui, les mauvaises habitudes de Lily Evans.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu rougisse. Tu fais des trucs tu te fous des concéquances, mais quand on t'en parle ! Tu rougis toujours !

Hein ? Alexandra Denis rougis ? On en parle pas dans les livres... Et pourtant c'est le plus vendu... Bon, okay, d'accord, on s'en fout.

- Nan, c'est que... Enfin... C'est...

- Bon, okay, j'ai compris. Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Euh... On n'est pas ensemble. dit Adrien. Il ne semblait pas gêner, mais il ne semblait pas à l'aise non plus...

- C'est que, vois-tu, j'apprenais à Adrien... L'exploration souterraine... C'est un... très bon élève... Seulement, il avait besoin... D'entraînement.Sur le terrain... Et vois-tu, je ne sais comment, nous... avons commencer l'apprentissage... lui expliquais-je.

Léonard rit. Ca arrive souvent apparemment...

- Bon, alors on vas vous laisser travailler...

Ah oui, j'avais oublier de le spécifier... Léonard avait eu la bonne idée d'ammener la moitié de la cour avec lui... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a un petit côté de Sirius quand même...

- Oui, ce serais préférable.

- Effectivement.

Sur ce, il nous laissa, nous, et notre gêne...

- Euh...

- Tu me crois maintenant ?

Adrien hoche la tête. Il parraissait dans ses pensées.

- Tu... enfin, avant que tu m'embrasse... En fait, en passant par là, tu embrasse très bien... Donc, avant que ceci ne se passe, tu m'avais dit qu'ils s'étaient disputés ?

- Ouais... Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

- On est en 2008, c'est ça ?

- Ouais.

- Alors ça veut dire que Voldemort a assister à leur dispute et qu'il a un plan. C'est pour bientôt.

- Effectivement... Mais ce qu'il ne sais pas, enfin, j'espère, c'est que Alexandra et Adrien sont en sécurité.

- Oui. Et c'est à nous que reviens le salle boulo... Comme d'habitude. soupira-t-il.

- Et bien... Euh... Tu crois qu'on peut se voir après les cours ?

- Lily, je dois te suveiller 24h sur 24... Donc on se verra forcément.

- Ah oui... Il va falloir que je fasse gaffe à certains trucs moi...

- C'est à dire... ? me glisse-t-il, très, très proche de mon oreille.

- Il ne faudra surtout pas te laisser voir certains trucs. Et je ne veux pas que tu essais de faire certaines choses. Comme me jouer des farces ou des choses comme ça...

Il sourit sadiquement. Bon, okay, je me méfierais... La sonnerie retentit et je suivit Léonard, jamais loin. Apparemment, nous étions dans la même classe. Ahhh, ces moldus et leur mélange de classes... Ce serais tellement simple de tous les regrouper ! Mais bon...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Adrien)

Je t'aurais, Evans. Okay, tu as gagner la première manche, mais tu verras qu'on ne met pas un Potter dans cet état là sans comme nt ma guerre...


	13. Petite frayeur et grosse angoisse

**Thealie : **La dernière phrase, en gros, c'est une déclaration de guerre que James se fait dans sa tête... En gros, il veut se vanger du baiser... Ca met un peu de piment, je trouve... Et je voulais juste dire que... ELLE ROUGIS ! C'est tout Alexandra ça...

**Sasu **: Merciiii ! Dis donc, à chaque chapitre, je vais avoir un nouveau lecteur ? C'est gégnial !

**Trinity1412 **: Et bien... Je dirais que la suite est... A maintenant ! Et oui, juste for you, my dears lecteurs ! lol... Ca se dit ça ? Et pourquoi tu changerais de pseudo ? Je vais plus m'y retrouver ! Quoi que rien que quand je vais recevoir une rewiew de toi et que ça seras signer Niark, je saurais que c'est toi... Tiens ! Une bonne idée de pseudo ! NIARK ! lol, ça me ferais trop marer !

**Rebecca-Black **: Et oui... Mais malheureusement, les ventouses se sont décollées... OUINNNNN ! lol. Oh, et juste comme ça, j'ai adoré la suite de ta fic... SAUF QUE C'ETAIT TROP COURT ET QUE TU AS COUPER PILE AU MOMENT QUE JE VOULAIS PAS ! Je te hais... Nan, mais tu es aussi niark que moi... C'est pô juste !

**Virg05 **: Franchement, j'ai trop apprécier ta rewiew... C'est ironique bien sûr. Okay, il était pas long, le chapitre. Et alors, ça te gêne ? Franchement, si tu lis mes fics juste parce que les chapitres sont longs... Je l'ai mal pris et je suis méchante là, mais c'est parce que j'ai un salle caractère. Voilà, j'espère que quand même ça te plaira.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Adrien)

_Et dire que je dois me taper la fenêtre... ET LA SUIVRE PARTOUT ! Heureusement qu'il a une cape d'invisibilité, l'autre amoureux ! Enfin... Il faut dire que je ne suis pas mieux que lui... Mais moi, je ne suis pas obliger d'écouter derrière la porte de la salle de bain si Lily y est toujours..._

_Il doit pas trop aimer ça quand même... Il doit pas s'amuser souvent, le pauvre. Au moins, LUI, en CE MOMENT, il a Remus et Sirius pour le réconforter ! Putin, lui il doit trop s'éclater alors que moi, je... MERDE ELLE SORT ! DERRIERE LA PORTE !_

Je me jette à plat ventre pour ne pas me prendre la porte en pleine gueule et ça fait un de boucamp monstre. Lorsque je relève les yeux, je constate alors avec un grand soulagement que la cape est toujours sur moi mais... Elle a remarquer la présence de quelqu'un, c'est évident. Elles regarde autour d'elle avec une petite note de peur sur le visage et c'est à ce moment là que je remarque qu'elle est en serviette. Okay, elle est pas du tout le genre de filles qui j'aime normalement (Parfaites) mais pour une fois, je trouve une femme belle. Elle est resplandissante et elle respire la joie de vivre.

- Qui est là ? Adrien ? Si c'est toi sors de ta cachette...

Je vais lui jouer un tour, tien ! Nan mais, elle n'avais pas cas m'embrasser tout à l'heure.

- Qui est là ? Répondez !

Entre temps, je me suis relever et je tourne autour d'elle. Je la frole et elle se retourne.

- Qui est là ?

Elle a vraiment peur... Je devrais arrêter... Nan... Elle va s'en remettre. Je la frole de plus en plus vite et elle commence à partir vers sa chambre. Elle cours et s'enferme dedans. Je sors alors une potion de ma poche, l'avale et passe à travers la porte. Elle est assise au fond de son lit et regarde avec horreur dans la direction de la porte. Non, il faut que j'arrête. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait aussi peur ? Elle doit penser que c'est Voldemort.

- Si... si vous êtes Vo... Voldemort, allez vous en ! Je... je vais crier. S'il vous plait...

Elle commence à pleuré.

- James... James...

Non, ça se fait pas. J'ouvre la fenêtre en grand et saute en dehors (On est au RDC). Je n'aurais aps dut faire ça. Elle a vraiment eu peur. Mais bon...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Alexandra)

- Montrez-vous.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, je n'entendais plus rien. Les bruits de la maison... mais rien d'anormal. Qui était-ce ? Et pourquoi Adrien... MAIS C'ETAIT LUI ! CA EXPLIQUE TOUT ! LE SALOP ! Et il devait être en train de la regarder... JE VAIS LE TUER ! Je me dirigea vers la fenêtre, regarda vers les buissons (la meilleure cachette) et cria.

- TU ME REFAIS CE COUP LA, JE TE TUE !

C'est alors que je le vis. Il était devant moi. Mais comment était-il arriver là, tout d'un coup ?

- AAAH !

Il rit. Bouffon.

- Tu as fait une de ces têtes !

- Quand, avant, ou après ma crise cardiaque ?

- Lily ! Tu fais de l'humour ! Et bien, ça ne te ressemble pas... Ni de crier par la fenêtre. Tu as beaucoup changer...

Il me lance un regard bizarre... Commen je n'en ai jamais vu de tels...

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

- Bon... okay. Je vais me coucher. Tu vas rester encore longtemps ?

- Et bien vois-tu, je dois rester toute la nuit. Dehors. Devant ta fenêtre. Donc...

- Dehors ?

Il hoche la tête.

- Devant ma fenêtre ?

Re-hochement de tête.

- Par ce froid ?

Re-re-hochement de tête. Je regarde ma chambre. Un grand pouf très confortable est dans un angle et mon lit m'as l'air très accueillant. C'est la chambre parfaite. Et il doit rester dehors. Par un froid où même moi je ne me risquerais pas... Bon, allez, j'ai bon coeur. Il va rester sur le pouf.

- Bon okay, tu va sur mon pouf. Mais je te jure, un commentaire, un bruit ou n'importe quoi qui sort de ton boulot, et je te vire.

- MERCIIIIII !

Il sauta littéralement à l'interrieur de ma chambre et deux minutes plus tard, j'étais soulevée de terre, posée dans mon lit et bordée. Puis la lumière s'éteint et je n'entendit plus rien. Je n'avais rien, mais RIEN compris. Mais bon. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je sentis un regard poser sur moi, et que je me suis endormie, profondément. Me sentant pour la première fois en sécurité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Alexandra)

_"Alexandra... Alexandra..."_

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans ma chambre, mais quelque chose cloche. Je me sens observée, comme si on me traquait. Est-ce que je rêvais ? Je regarda du côté d'Adrien et vit avec soulagement qu'il dormait, simplement. Seulement, il aurait dut se réveiller avec tout ce bruit. Et il n'aurait pas dut s'endormir. Je me leva donc dans l'intention de le réveiller et, arrivée vers lui, je me mit à le secouer doussement. Mais rien à faire. Il dormait. Mais s'il était mort ? Non, les morts ne respirent pas et sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. A ce moment là, j'aurais tout donner pour être dans ses bras... Je me retourna vivement, espérant voir quelque chose. Parce que, je le sentais, il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Et ce quelque chose me traquait. J'en avait la certitude. Je courut vers ma porte et constata qu'elle était fermée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi je me sentais autant observée, pourquoi Adrien ne se réveillait pas et pourquoi ma porte était fermée...

- Derrière toi...

Et voilà ! Maintenant, vous pouvez... Et bien... Cliquer sur le petit bouton en dessous (Submit rewiew), vous cliquez sur ok et... VOUS M'ECRIVEZ UNE REWIEW ! MERCI D'AVANCE !


	14. S'amuser

Rewiews :

**Alistouche : **Je sais, je sais, le suspence et moi, ça le fait ! Lol. Et bien, je vais essayer d'écrire un VRAI LONG chapitre, pour toi, mais aussi pour d'autres comme...

**Virg05 : **Tu sais quoi ? J'ai largement préféré ta rewiew à l'autre. Je l'avais mal pris et j'espère que tu m'excuse, je m'emporte extrêmement rapidement. Et... Je vais essayer de mettre les autres chapitre aussi rapidement, pour me faire pardonner. Et je vais essayer d'écrire un loooong chapitre. Rien que pour toi ! (et oui, désolé, mais je pense que j'ai été vraiment méchante) Merci !

**Joomy : **T'as vu ? Je suis extrêmement précise quand il sagit des rewiews ! Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ta rewiew pour un compliment ou pour une insulte. lol, je rigole. Déjà, je sais que tu rigolais et puis, vu qu'un compliment ne fais jamais de mal, je n'ose même pas penser que c'était une insulte. Merci beaucoup de ta rewiew, elle m'as fait marrer. Je voulais juste défendre la nouvelle génération d'auteur. Et d'un, elle écrit de bonnes histoires ! Mais en plus, elle sait mettre du suspence ! Avoue que, même si le thème d'une de tes fics préférées était gégnial, sans le suspence, tu saurais déjà tout ! Alors tu voudrais même plus lire la suite. Donc voilà ! C'est pas gégnial ? Tu as tout une gamme de superbes auteurs, tu as juste à cliquer et tu lis de superbes histoires ! Et tout celà, grace à internet... Dites merci !

**Thealie **: Lol, moi aussi, je l'aime bien le coup d'Adrien... Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de rewiews de toi... A moins que je sois totalement hors du temps... Mais en tout cas, ça m'as fait plaisir ! Merci !

Bizouxxx ! et voici la suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi je me sentais autant observée, pourquoi Adrien ne se réveillait pas et pourquoi ma porte était fermée...

- Derrière toi...

Je me retourne vivement... Personne. Mais qui jouais avec moi ?

- Qui... Qui est là ?

Pas de réponse. Je vit alors une lueur en dessous de ma porte. Une lueur verdatre. Ca ne me disais rien de bon, mais elle m'attirait. Il fallait que je sache ce que c'était. Mais je me méfiais. Pourquoi Adrien ne se réveillait pas ? Et cette situation m'angoissait. Et si c'était Voldemort ? mais je n'en était pas sûre... Et puis, peut-être que je rêvais... Et puis, la porte était fermée, je ne pouvais donc pas l'ouvrir. Je m'approcha donc de la porte et constata avec surprise qu'elle était ouverte ! C'est à ce moment là que je n'eut plus de raison. Il **FALLAIT** que je sache ce que c'était. J'ouvrit donc la porte et vit que la umière venait du salon... Je marcha doucement, sans bruit, vers la porte entre ouverte et je l'ouvrit sans bruit, voyant enfin d'où sortait cette lumière. Elle venait d'une photo. Une photo de Alexandra et Adrien, l'un avec l'autre, Adrien la chatouillant et elle riant aux éclats. On aurait dit un couple. Bizarrement, il fallait que je la touche. Que je sache POURQUOI elle éveillait ma curiosité. Car cette photo, je l'avais déjà vue, elle était sur le bureau de ma chambre... enfin, sa chambre. A peine j'eut toucher la photo qu'une drôle de sensation m'envahit. C'était comme si un crochet me m'attirait vers la photo et que celle-ci m'avalait. Lorsque ma sensation s'arrêta, je n'étais plus dans le salon. J'étais dans une pièce froide et humide, aux murs de pierres et j'étais seule. C'est seulement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que j'entendit un rire horrible, qui me donna envi de vomir, que je comprit que je ne rêvais pas. Voldemort venait d'enlever Alexandra Denis, déscendante directe de Godrick Gryffondor.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Je l'ai ! ENFIN !

- Oui maître... mais que comptez-vous en faire... Après tout, ce n'est qu'une...

Le mangemort me lança un regard dégouté.

- ... Moldue.

- CE N'EST PAS UNE SIMPLE MOLDUE, MALEFOY !

- Mais... maître !

- Malefoy, je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Tu es un de mes plus fidèle serviteurs... Je vais donc t'expliquer mon plan... Vois-tu, tu as devant Alexandra Denis, l'une des descendantes DIRECTE de Godrick Gryffondor...

- ... maître, c'est une moldue...

- Laisse moi finir, triple andouille ! Le ministère de la magie a brider ses pouvoirs pour que je ne puisse pas l'utiliser... Imagine. Son pouvoir est plus grand que le mien ! Mais elle ne sais pas s'en servir... Je pourrais la faire devenir... mangemort... Lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle a à savoir, et avec elle dans nos rangs, plus personne ne pourras nous arrêter ! Même Potter n'en serais pas capable... Malefoy... C'est la clé !

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Malefoy, tu vas te taire et me faire confiance. Maintenant, je vais te faire comprendre que j'ai toujours raison. _ENDOLORIS _!

Malefoy tomba a terre, mais ne cria pas. Ah oui, j'avais oublier que les mangemorts ne s'abaissaient pas à montrer leur douleur... Mais il ne put échapper un soubressaut et son capuchon tomba. C'est alors que je vit Lucius Malefoy deux, à environ 17 ans et c'était un dieux. Il avait le visage froid, mais ses yeux étaient clos. On ne voyait presque pas qu'il souffrait. S'il ne tremblait pas, on aurait cru qu'il dormait. Lorsque Voldy abaissa sa baguette, il rouvrit les yeux et je croisa son regard. Dans ses yeux, on voyait qu'il détestait ce qu'il faisait. On voyait qu'il avait besoin d'aide et on voyait qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça. On voyait qu'il souhaitait être loin d'ici, loin de cette merde, loin de l'horreur sur patte qu'était l'autre bouffon de Voldy. J'accourut pour l'aider à le relever... Mauvaise chose. Je me retrouva vite fait bien fait, à terre avec un terrible mal de crane dut à la putin de chaise que j'avais heurter. Ah oui, j'avais oublier, c'était meublé... Et lorsque je rencontra encore une fois le regard de Malefoy (sûrement fils), je vit qu'il était désolé. Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il m'avait repousser...**  
**

- Alors, Evans...

Hein ? Comment savait-il ça ? Il bluffait...

- Comment m'avez-vous appeler ?

- Tu le sais très bien Evans.

- Comment le savez vous ?

- Vois-tu Evans, je le sais depuis 1984. Oui, Evans. L'année où Alexandra a pris ta place dans ton corp. Et je l'ai capturée... Seulement, le bien a encore triomphé. Mais je vais arranger ça. Maintenant, je sais que toi aussi, tu es là. Et c'est CA qui va tout changer...

- Vous êtes un monstre !

- Je sais... Je m'en félicite. Donc... Vois-tu, tout les pouvoirs sont là... Seulement, il ne me faut pas seulement une petite sorcière de pacotille... Il me faut la vraie Alexandra... Il va juste falloir un peu de temps... Le temps que je trouve comment faire pour la ramener dans son corp dans l'autre décénie... Pendant ce temps là... Je vais pouvoir m'amuser. Mais pas tout de suite, d'abord, il va falloir t'installer. Tu as de la chance, tu es dans le corp d'une invitée de marque. Je ne peux pas te mettre dans la cave... Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu vas aller dans la chambre d'amis. Draco !

Malefoy se releva et se pencha légèrement devant son "maître".

- Oui, maître...

- Emmène là ! Et fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche.

- Merci mon maître...

Il me souleva rudement par le bras et me fit sortir. J'étais attéré. Alors il savait tout... Il allait gagner... J'avais échouer... Et dès ma deuxième journée... Et Adrien ? Il était où ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à lui dans un moment aussi horrible. Je venais d'apprendre que le seigneur des ténèbres allait sûrement gagner et moi, je pensais à Adrien... C'était sûrement parce qu'Adrien était James... Mon dieu ce que j'avais besoin de lui en ce moment même...

- Tu n'es pas obliger de penser à ça ! Tu sais que je sais lire dans les pensées ! T'entendre dire que tu avais autant besoin de lui dans ces moments si dûrs, c'est pire que la mort pour moi. Dit le Malefoy en regardant devant lui, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_Alors t'as cas arrêter pauvre con. T'as cas le dire si je te fais chiez, tu me laisse partir et tu ne m'entends plus geindre. Ca te va, bouffon ? _

- TU VIENS DE DIRE QUOI ?

- Je viens de penser que tu étais un bouffon et que si tu voulais plus m'entendre geindre, tu me laisse partir, simplement.

- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque...

- Alors fais-le !

- Tu la ferme et t'avance. Je te signal que tu n'es rien pour mon maître. Il m'as même permis de m'amuser...

- C'est à dire ?

Il sourit sadiquement et ouvrit une porte. La chambre était sublime, mais extrêmement froide. Rien de personnel, juste un lit (sûrement d'époque), un bureau et quelques décorations, pour faire style. Une salle de bain rien que pour moi et la chambre était extrêmement bien éclairée. Il y avait beaucoup de livres et tout, mais je remarqua que les fenêtres avaient des barreaux. Une vrai petite prison. Pour long therme. Je sentit un souffle dans mon coup et je me retourna vivement. C'était Malefoy. C'est alors que je comprit ce que voulait dire "s'amuser"

**_Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire !_**


	15. Salop

Rewiew !

**Alistouche :** Je sais qu'il est un peu plus noir que les autres, mais ça va être toujours un peu noir en ce moment. Forcément, t'attend pas à ce que Voldemort se ramène, souriant et comique, avec ça ! lol

**Cel : **Super spécial... J'adore ! Dit-moi, c'est la première fois que tu en lis une de moi ? Parce que je sais plus qui m'as déjà dit que mes fics étaient super spéciales... En tout cas, je suis super contente, j'ai de plus en plus de nouveaux lecteurs ! Yessss !

**Thealie : **Et oui, normalement, on dit après la pluie, le beaux temps, beh moi, je dis après le beau temps, la pluie ! lol. Ecoute, je peux pas savoir ce que tu pense, mais tu verras bien... Bizouxx !

**Niark (Trinity1412... Je m'y était fait à ton ancien nom, mais j'aime le nouveaux... C'est mon oeuvre ! lol) :** Ca fait combien de temps que tu m'as pas écrit ? Parce que je t'attends moi ! En tout cas, je suis trop contente que tu m'écrive et que ça te plaise ! Merci de ta rewiew ! Bizouxxx !

**Rebecca-black : **Je confirme, drago est un dieux, mais pas des glaces, enfin... pour l'instant, il l'est, mais tu verras bien vite pourquoi il est du côté de VoldyD'ailleur, on en parle JUSTE UN PETIT PEU dans ce chapitre.

**Joomy : **Je sais, je sais... Je suis gégniale ! (et modeste) c'est gégétique ! Lol. Mais figure-toi que je ne connais pas plus que toi la fin, parce que j'invente au fur et à mesure ! Alors sache simplement que ça peut se terminer mal... Très mal ! Et oui, suspence, quan tu nous tiens ! Lol. Allez, bizoux et lis bien !

Alors ce chapitre, ça fait longtemps que j'essaie d'en faire un comme ça dans cette fic, mais il va être super long. Alors si j'ai eu du retard, c'est pour bien le faire long. Il est dédier à Virg05 et à Thealie !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sentit un souffle dans mon coup et je me retourna vivement. C'était Malefoy. C'est alors que je comprit ce que voulait dire "s'amuser"...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Alexandra)

- Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

J'essayais de m'échapper, de me planquer, n'importe quoi, mais il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche.

- Allez, laisse-toi faire, sinon, je devrais utiliser la magie.

- NON !

J'avais hurler comme une folle. Que j'étais. Une folle furieuse. Folle furieuse qu'Adrien ne se soit pas réveiller. Qu'il ne m'ait pas sauver. A ce souvenir, celui de James, je commença à pleuré. Ne SURTOUT pas pleuré. Je me tourna donc... grossière erreur. J'avais baisser ma garde. Je me sentit soulever et l'on m'allongea sur un lit. Je me débatit de telle sorte que je me retrouva dos au mur, un mangemort énervé devant moi. Et merde, c'était encore la faute de Potter...

- Tu te bats bien... Il te manque juste un peu de technique. Et puis de force. Franchement, tu as beau bouger dans tout les sens, tu vas te fatiguer. Et je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux...

Il s'approcha. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. J'étais épuisée. Au bord du gouffre. Et c'est là que je vis dans son regard qu'il n'en avait pas plus envie que moi...

- Pourquoi tu le fais si tu n'en as pas envie ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux, sûre de moi. Qu'il le fasse de toute façon. J'en avais rien à foutre. Qu'il me dise simplement pourquoi.

- Hein ?

- Je sais que tu n'en as pas plus envie que moi. Ca se voit. Normalement, j'aurais pris ça pour une insulte, mais là, je vais oublier. Dis-moi juste pourquoi ?

Il parraissait pris au dépourvu. Puis soudain, son regard devint rieur et il rit. Peu, mais il rit. Et ce n'était pas un rire glacial, c'en était un vrai. A moi d'en être prise au dépourvu.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? Mais oui, bien sûr ! Je vais me faire violée, et c'est drôle !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que tu es devant moi en train de bouder alors que la situation devrait être catastrophique pour toi. Tu devrais pleurer, crier ou quelque chose comme ça, mais non, toi, tu boude et tu me demande pourquoi.

- J'ai le droit de savoir. Puisque je suis un pantin, autant que je sache pourquoi !

- Parce que si je ne le fais pas, il va te mettre au cachot et que tu vas être torturée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne dans son corp. Tu sais, on a besoin de ses pouvoirs. Pas de sa force. On peut facilement se débarasser de toi. Mais tu ne croyais pas que mon maître (il dit ça avec plein de dégout et de haine dans la voix) allais te laisser tranquille tout de même ?

- Donc, si tu fais ça, c'est pour moi ?

- ... on peut voir ça comme ça.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrive pas à y croire.

- Ecoute, j'ai une dette envers toi. Petite, certe, mais j'en ai une.

- Laquelle ?

Il parut géné.

- Je le savais. Tu diras à ton maître, que s'il veut me faire du mal, c'est son problème. Maintenant, qu'il ne m'envoit pas un de ses serviteurs pour faire le sal boulo à sa place. Qu'il vienne le faire lui même, s'il y tient vraiment.

Malefoy ouvrit de grands yeux pleins d'horreur et me prit par le bras.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il va le faire ! Il va venir et il va te violer. Et tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est horrible. S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça.

- Désolé, mais j'ai un peu de peine à croire un mangemort... Peut-être une question de principe... Allez, casse toi et dis lui ça.

Il se tourna, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Arriver à la porte, il tourna la poignée et...

- Malefoy !

Il se retourna.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas comme tout les autres mangemorts... je crois. Voilà, c'est tout.

Il baissa les yeux, puis les releva, me regardant dans les yeux avec toute la douceur du monde. Puis cette douceur se transforma en combat interieur. Il me regarda encore pendant quelques minutes me demandant pardon des yeux. Il s'avança vers moi, me prit durement par le bras, me bouscula vers le lit et m'y balança. Il sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa vers moi.

- Désolé...

- Salop.

- _Imperio !_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Alexandra)

Tout est devenus flou. C'était comme si j'étais dans un rêve, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'étais dans la putin de chambre que ce cher Voldy m'avait attirbuée. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir d'autre chose. Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Malefoy)

- Désolé... dis-je.

- Salop.

J'hésitais... Si seulement elle ne me faisait pas tant penser à Hermione... Si seulement, ce putin de Voldemort n'existait pas... Mais il faut que je le fasse. Pour Lily. Je l'avais promis à Hermione, et je vais tenir ma promesse...

- _Imperio !_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Alexandra)

_J'ai un de ces mals de crane moi ! Alors... Ouvrir un oeil l'un après l'autre... **RAAA**AAAA**AAAH **! Putin de lumière... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Alors... Analysons la situation... Je ne me souviens de rien !_

Je me lève, mais ne peux toujours pas ouvrir les yeux... Je me retiens aux murs piur ne pas tomber mais je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à avancer, j'entends des pas derrière moi.

- Ne bouges pas. L'effet du sort n'est pas encore tout à fait dissiper.

Je reconnais cette voix, mais je ne peux pas savoir qui c'est... Je me sens alors soulevée et je me retrouve dans un lit. Enfin... Probablement, je ne peux pas en être sûre. On remonte les couvertures sur moi et je me sens étrangement molle...

- Qu'est... Je... Où ?

Gégnial ! Je sais parler au moins...

- Ne parles pas. Reposes-toi...

- Mais...

- Chuuut. Rendors-toi... Je vais rester...

- Je... je peux... pas...

- Si. Essayes, au moins.

C'était inquiétant. Alexandra était encore sous l'effet du sortilège, et l'autre, le mangemort, il était assomé et ligoté... mais le problème, c'est qu'il était dans le manoir même de Voldemort et qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans Alexandra...

- Tu ne sais pas quoi faire hein ?


	16. Malefoy

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDdd

Rewiew !

**Niark : **JE SAVAIS PAS QUE TU FAISAIS UNE FIC ! (quelle piètre auteur je fais... Je lis même pas toute les fics de mes lecteurs...) Je vais la lire tout de suite ! Et puis, si tu veux, demandes-moi un truc ou deux, si tu y arrive vraiment pas ! Mais attention, ce seras toujours ton histoire ! Et bien tu sais quoi ? Tu as eu EXACTEMENT la réaction que j'attendais. Tu ne te doute même pas de qui ça peut être ? Je suis sûre que si... En tout cas, tu vas très vite le savoir, et j'espère que l'explication te plaira !

**Rebecca-Black : **Mais qui te dis que c'est pas un bad boy ? Enfin... Il ne vas pas l'être, mais il va y avoir de l'action. ET PUIS IL APPELLE UNE FILLE DE MOLDUE PAR SON PRENOM SI CA LUI CHANTE ! lol. Le prend pas mal, mais je veux pas qu'il soit méchant dans cette histoire. Y'en a trop ! lol. Et puis ce serais dommage qu'un si bôôôôôôôô dieux soit du côté des méchants juste parce qu'il se plit à la décision de son père ! Il faut du caractère !

**Sasu : **Erotique ? Mon histoire ? Naaaaaaan ! lol Et oui, oui, je continue, c'est bon ! ME TUEZ PAS ! lol

**Thealie : **L'a-t-il fait ? Oui ? Non ? BEH TU LIS POUR SAVOIRRRR ! lol. Allez, lis bien ! Bizouxxxx !

**Virg05 : **Euh... Et ben... Si, pourquoi ?

**Joomy : **Beh je peux parfaitement tous les tuer ! NAH ! Ce que Hermione vient faire là dedans ? Tu le sauras plus tard et je pense que ça va te plaire.

**bobe : **Merci ! C'est gentil ! Beh tu sais quoi ? C'est pas impossible que tu rencontre Adrien, il existe vraiment ! Donc...

Ce chapitre a été conçu pour vous !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Adrien !)

- Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, hein ?

Je me retourne vers le mangemort qui me regarde sérieusement.

- Oui, effectivement. Mais laisse-moi rire. Si je te détache, tu pourras me m'aider à sortir et on en parleras plus ?

- Non. Je peux t'indiquer comment faire pour sortir sans se faire prendre, mais tu peux me laisser ici. Attaché.

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? Pourquoi voudrais-t-il m'aider si je le laissais ici ?

- C'est un piège.

- Ca aurais put. Malheureusement pour toi, ce n'en est pas un... Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais je dois quelque chose à un membre de ta famille et j'ai promis à une personne chère à mon coeur que je vous aiderais si vous en aviez besoin. Et puis Voldemort n'est rien pour moi.

- C'est pour ça que tu allais violer Alexandra sous les ordres de Voldy !

- Tu ne comprends pas. Il vallais mieux que ce soit moi qui le fasse plutôt que Voldemort en personne.

Je le regarda dans les yeux et quelque chose me dit qu'il disait la vérité. Seulement, comment savoir si c'était vrai ? Mais bien sûr !

- Bon, je vais te donner une chance. Je vais devoir pratiquer la légilimencie sur toi.

- Hein ? La légilimencie ? Tu sais autant que moi que je peux te faire croire n'importe quoi. Me bloquer et tout. Il faut être vraiment douer pour débloquer un esprit bloquer.

- Et bien essayons !

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur son esprit. J'entre dedans et le sens tout bloquer. Rien ne passe. Alors... Le point faible. Normalement, c'est les sentiments. Mais est-ce qu'un mangemort peut en avoir ? On va voir ça... Je me déplace dans son cerveaux et trouve enfin le point faible.

_Souvenir _

_- Hermione ? C'est moi, tu peux sortir, il n'y a personne.  
_

_Une jeune fille fit alors son apparition lorsqu'elle enlève la cape d'invisibilité qui la recouvrait. _

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- Oui. _

_Elle s'avança alors et l'embrassa. _

_- Tu m'as manquer, lui souffla-t-elle. _

_- Moi aussi, tu m'as manquer... Hermione, j'ai un truc important à te dire... _

_- A propos de ton père, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui... Il a su, pour toi et moi. _

_Les yeux de la fille s'ouvrir de terreur. _

_- Mon dieu ! Il ne t'as rien fait ?  
_

_Le garçon secoua la tête. La fille fronça les sourcils._

_- S'il ne t'as rien fait, c'est qu'il est devenus fou._

_- Non. Il... Hermione, je vais devenir mangemort. _

_La fille s'éloigna du garçon et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient étrangement brillant._

_- Non. Tu... tu ne peux pas. On va partir, se cacher, comme on avait prévu. On va seulement le faire plus tôt !_

_- Hermione, je vais recevoir la marque demain. Et je partirais aux côté de Voldemort juste après. C'est la dernière fois que je te vois... _

_Il lui caressa la joue, essuyant ses larmes coulant librement à présent. Il l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui sembla la calmer. _

_- Je veux que tu sache quelque chose. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit et... c'est sûrement l'occasion... Enfin voilà, je veux que tu sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours..._

_Elle se blotti contre lui et il la berça. _

_- Drago... J'ai découvert quelque chose... Et je veux que tu me promette trois choses. _

_Il ne dit rien mais hocha la tête en signe affirmatif. _

_- La première est que tu ne m'oublieras pas... La deuxième est que tu feras attention à toi... Et la troisième est que tu aideras Lily. Et James, aussi._

_Visiblement, il était surpris._

_- Mais... Qu'est-ce que..._

_- Promets-le moi ! Je te jure que tu comprendras..._

_- ... je te le promets. _

_Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et le garçon dût partir. Lorsqu'il fut loin, la fille éclata en sanglot et s'écroula contre un mur. _

_Fin du souvenir._

Lorsque je rouvrit les yeux, ce n'était plus un mangemort que je voyais devant moi, mais un homme, en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Je savais que ce que j'avais vu était vrai car j'avais fait toutes les manoeuvres nécessaires pour.

- Tu vas nous indiquer la sortie. Et tu vas venir avec nous.

Il avait la tête baissée et la releva lorsque j'eut fini. Il avait les yeux légèrement brillant, mais seul un homme pouvais voir qu'il luttait contre les larmes.

- Tu vas la revoir, ton Hermione.

Je souris, mais le mangemort ne dit rien et regarda en direction du lit. Je me retourna et vit que Lily était debout, les yeux un peu vagues.

- Lily !

- Adrien ? JAMES ?

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et me sauta au coup.

- Tu es venu ! J'ai eu si peur...

Je le prit dans mes bras et lui caressa les cheveux... Elle sentait si bon.

- Il faut partir... Tu t'en sent capable ?

- Oui, c'est bon, il faudra juste que je sois hyper attentive, je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais je suis un peu dans les vapes...

- C'est le sortilège... Bon, on y vas, mais d'abord, lâche moi, s'il te plait.

Elle s'éloigna, légèrement rouge. Je me retourna et détacha le mangemort.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Malefoy.

- Okay. Tu ouvres la marche, on te suit.

Je sentit une main me serrer le bras jusqu'au sang.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais James ?

Je me retourna et vit dans les yeux de Lily la terreur.

- Il est de notre côté. Il va nous montrer la sortie...

Elle ne me lacha pas le bras et son regard était vague.

- Lily, regardes-moi. Tu me fais confiance ?

Elle dirigea son regard vers moi et secoua la tête.

- Okay, alors on y vas.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce pour nous retrouver dans un long couloir, long comme si il n'avait pas de fin...


	17. Exit

Dd

Rewiews !

**Trinity1412 ! **Ma pitite Trinity ! lol, mon histoire ? Compliquée ? Merci du compliment !

**Rebecca-black :** J'ai eu une idée ! Et si je mettais Rebecca dans mon histoire ? dans le camp que tu veux ! Alors ? C'est une bonne idée ? Je fais creuver Hermione et c'est Rebecca qui le console...

**Joomy :** Ce que tu as dit est scincère ? Parce que franchement, ça m'as fait trop plaisir ! Oui, je commence à te connaitre, et je commence à t'aprécier, franchement, j'adore le style de tes rewiews ! Seulement... es-tu sûre que ce chapitre sera (je cite :) remplit d'amour et de joie ? Parce que moi, je n'en suis vraiment pas sûre...

**Virg05 : **Oui, il est venu au secour de sa dulcinée ! Nah ! Mais avec une cape d'invisibilité ! lol. Mais j'ai un truc à te dire : Ca se trouve, les mangemorts, ils sont pas là à l'allée, mais au retour... niark niark ! (Pour Trinity1412 !)

**Thealie : **Merci, je suis contente qu'il te plaise !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_- Lily, regardes-moi. Tu me fais confiance ?_

_Elle dirigea son regard vers moi et secoua la tête._

_- Okay, alors on y vas. _

_Nous sortîmes de la pièce pour nous retrouver dans un long couloir, long comme si il n'avait pas de fin..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Adrien)

- Bon, répète moi ça fait combien de fois qu'on passe par ce couloir, drago ?

On était perdus, de toute évidence.

- Euh... je sais pas, ça fait une heure que je compte plus... Le problème, c'est que les autres ont dut s'appercevoir de notre disparition... il faut se grouiller pour... OH ! JE SAIS OU ON EST !

Il me désigna une grande porte et courut vers elle et l'ouvrit. Il courut alors vers nous et m'aida à ammener Alexandra à l'interrieur et à l'asseoir sur un des nombreux bancs. On aurait dit une salle à manger.

- Où on est ?

- La salle à manger. On est à environ cents mètres de la sortie. Elle va tenir le coup ?

- Ouais, je crois. Il va falloir qu'on fasse un truc, s'il faut courir, elle pourra pas dans son état... Tu sais quoi faire ? Après tout, c'est TOI qui l'as mise K.O. !

- Et bien... Il faut que je sorte te dire un truc assez important... (il baissa alors le ton.) il ne faut pas qu'elle l'entende.

- Okay.

Je me tourna vers Lily, me pencha vers elle, lui mit quelques mèches derrière les oreilles et lui chuchotta :

- Je reviens, tu te sens capable de rester seule ici quelques secondes ?

Elle hocha la tête bravement.

- Bien... Je reviens bientôt. Promis.

Je suivit Malefoy et une fois la porte fermée, il ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'emmetre un son que ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Je suivit son regard qui passait par dessus mon épaule et vit avec effroie que les mangemorts nous avaient retrouvés... Mon dieu... Lily...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Alexandra (et le rêve de Lily en Italique))

- Je reviens bientôt. Promis.

Il partit à la suite de Malefoy et disparut derrière la porte où ils venaient d'entrer... maintenant, je pouvais observer la situation. Il me sembla entendre un cris, mais il me parut tellement lointain que je n'y prit pas attention. Je sais maitenant que j'aurais dût y préter plus d'importance.

_Je suis assise dans une salle immense... On aurait dit une salle à manger ! _

J'étais assise dans une salle immense... On aurait dit une salle à manger ! Mais pourquoi nous étions dans une salle à manger ?

_J'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et je comprends tout de suite que c'est pas très bon pour moi. Je me lève et commence à courir dans la direction opposé à toute les personnes en noir que je venais de voir. Ils me poursuivent. J'ouvre une porte, un grand couloir. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je cours droit devant moi. _

J'entends du bruit derrière moi et je commence à prendre peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que ce n'est pas Adrien. Je me retourne et ma peur se confirme. Je me lève et commence à courir dans la direction opposée à toute les personnes en noir que je venais de voir... Lentement... Beaucoup trop lentement. Les mangemorts nous avaient retrouvés... Où était Adrien ? Et Malefoy ? Ils devaient être morts... Je commence alors à pleurer. Ils me poursuivent. J'ouvre une porte, un autre grand et sombre couloir. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je cours, toujours droit devant.

_J'essais de m'échapper. Courir, tourner, avancer, tourner, continuer. Ma survie en dépendait, je le savais. Courir. Eviter un truc vert. Eviter un autre truc rouge. Continuer. Courir, tourner, courir... STOP !_

J'essais de m'échapper. Courir, tourner, avancer, tourner, continuer. Ma survie en dépendait, je le savais. Courir. Eviter un truc vert.

- NE LA TUEZ PAS ! JE LA VEUX VIVANTE ! Si je retrouve l'imbécile qui a lancer ce sortilège... entendis-je, juste derrière moi. Voldemort.

_Où est-ce que j'étais ? Ils avancaient, ils allait m'attrapper. Mais qui étaient-ils ? Que me voulaient-ils ?_

- _Elle est droit devant ! Ouvrez l'oeil !_

_Ils arrivent ! Courir, toujours devant. Il ne fallais pas qu'ils me rattrappent. Non !_

Où est-ce que j'étais ? Ils avançaient, j'allais trop lentement, j'étais déjà essouflée.

- Elle est droit devant ! Ouvrez l'oeil !

Ils arrivent ! Courir, toujours devant. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils m'attrapent, que je puisse faire quelque chose pour James...

_- Lily, c'est moi, n'ai pas peur, vite, suis-moi, c'est Voldemort !_

- Lily !

Je sursautais. Mon dieu... Adrien !

- C'est moi, n'ai pas peur, vite, suis-moi, c'est Voldemort !

- Merci, je le sais. Mais, je ne vais pas assez vite...

- Tu dois tenir... Vite, ils arrive ! Et surtout, continue, quoi qu'il arrive...

Quoi qu'il arrive...

_Nous courrons, je ne sais pas où je suis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

_- Plus vite, elle va nous échapper ! Sombre crétins, elle est dans le hall ! Allez ! Et tuez le garçon !_

Nous courrons, je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je sais que je dois avancer...

- Lily, tu sais, je serais toujours là pour toi. Si je meurs, surtout, cours, sauves-toi. Je reviendrais, je te le jure. Il faut que tu me fasse confiance...

- Mais...

- Plus vite, elle va nous échapper ! Sombre crétins, elle est dans le hall ! Allez ! Et tuez le garçon !

_- James, ils vont te tuer, vite, pars. _

_- Tu me fais confiance ? _

_Je le regarde dans les yeux. _

_- Oui. _

_- Alors suis-moi et ne pose pas de questions. _

- James, ils vont te ture, vite, pars !

Il ne parrait pas affoler, il continue de courir, il n'y a aucune peur dans ses yeux.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

- Oui.

- Alors suis-moi et ne pose pas de questions.

_Nous courons, les pas se rapprochent. Arrivés à la porte d'entrée, il n'a pas le temps de l'ouvrir, un éclair vert le touche en plein dans le ventre. _

_- Non ! James ! ADRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !_

Nous courons, les pas se rapprochent. Arrivés à la porte d'entrée, il n'a pas le temps de l'ouvrir, un éclair vert le touche en plein dans le ventre.

- Non ! James ! ADRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

Je me penche sur son visage. Il dort, il ne peut pas être mort ! Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je m'agenouille près de lui, prends sa main et me blotti contre lui. Mes larmes mouillent son visage.

- Lily, relèves-toi.

C'était Malefoy. Il me prenait pas les épaules et essayait de me relever.

- Non. Je dois rester avec lui. Je dois le réveiller.

- Je peux le réveiller, mais il faut qu'on sorte vivant d'ici. Il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi. Et si tu ne te relève pas, j'aurais manquer à ma promesse et je ne pourrais pas porter Adrien. I faut faire vite...

_Lily, tu sais, je serais toujours là pour toi. Si je meurs, surtout, cours, sauves-toi. Je reviendrais, je te le jure. Il faut que tu me fasse confiance... _

Je me relève lentement, essayant de cacher mes larmes et j'aide Malefoy à mettre James sur son dos... Seulement ce n'est pas James, mais Adrien... James est mort...


	18. magie et vos idées ont du génie !

Rewiews !

**Thealie : **C'est clair que c'est difficile pour elle. Et... je vais être sadique... Lis ce chapitre et tu sauras !

**Trinity1412 :** T'as de la chance que j'ai un cerveaux ! Parce que Argh! Comme psedo, ça m'indique pas trop que c'est toi ! Alors comme ça, on se rebelle ? On dit que je suis sadique ? Et bien je vais aller jusqu'au bout : Tu sauras si James (dans le corp d'adrien) est mort ou pas dans plusieurs chapitres ! NAH ! Tiens ! Ca t'apprendras ! lol mais t'as de la chance, Sirius va être de retour !

**Joomy : **Fallait pas être bouleversée par la mort de James ! Puisque, je vous le dis, mesdames et messieurs, il n'est pas mort ! Enfin... Cliniquement parlant, si, il l'est. Mais on est dans le monde de la magie ! Par contre, deux personnes vont devoir mourir pour qu'ils vivent. Mais ça se passeras dans quelques chapitres ! Merci pour ta rewiew, elles me font toujours plaisir, les tiennes. J'espère que tu as passez de bonnes vacances en Italie !

**Rebecca-Black :** Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Je la tue, ou pas ? Bonne question...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Résumé pour ceux qui se souviennent plus trop ! _**

**_Alexandra et Adrien, adolescents d'environ 16 ans sont envoyés 30 ans en arrière dans les corps de Lily Evanset James Potter.Ils sont les héros de plusieurs livres.Leur mission : Les faire devenir amoureux donc, sortir ensemble. Malheureusement, Alexandra et Adrien se sont disputés et elle le hai. Remus et Sirius, au courant du changement de corp aident Adrien à retrouver les livres en possession d'Alexandra et apprennent donc à se connaitre. Mais Sirius prend mal la "disparition" de James et évite Adrien.Voici comment Remus, Sirius et Adrien reviennent du dortoir des filles, les livres en mains, mais aussi, leurs journals intimes._**

(Remus)

- Sirius ! Arrête tout de suite de faire le con, on l'a échapper belle, c'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer ! chochutais-je à l'adresse de Patmol, occuper à faire peur à une première année qui voulait monter à son dortoir. Seulement, SS (Super Sirius) ne voulait pas la laisser passer et vu qu'on était sous la cape... Elle avait assez peur...

- Okay, Lunard. C'est bon, mission accomplie (plus que plainement) rentrons à la base.

Et il prit un virage extrêmement serrer, s'amusant de la couleur légèrement verte de ma tête... Ce qui m'impressionnait, c'était James. Enfin Adrien, mais je vais l'appeler James, c'est mieux, on va pas s'embrouiller ! Il était... vraiment à l'aise et tout... Il va falloir que j'en parle à Sirius. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Sirius ne vas pas tarder à atterir, comme à son habitude, assez... brutalement. Je me tourne donc vers James pour l'avertir, mais Sirius ne me laissa pas le temps de lui parler, il fit un piquer et je me rendit alors compte qu'il était haut... Très haut... Un haut-le-corp me vint tout à coup et je me cramponna d'une main au manche à balais, l'autre main trop occuper à garder ma bouche fermée. Sirius était au comble du bonheur et James souriait de toute ses dents, laissant ses cheveux déjà ébouriffer se lacher completement. Et moi... Beh moi, je fis ce qui devait arriver, me penchant légèrement sur le côté, je visa un première année particulièrement désagréhable et je... vomi. Et oui. Le grand Remus Lupin venait de succomber aux vrilles de Sirius Black. Ce dernier consentit enfin à redescendre un peu et prit le chemin du dortoir, la cape sous un bras, magnant le balais d'une seule main...

- MA VIE EST ENTRE TES PUTIN DE MAINS, BLACK. ALORS JE TE CONSEILLE DE FAIRE GAFFE A TOI !

Sirius remit rapidement sa deuxième main sur le manche et nous fit atterir enfin sur le plancher, extrêmement doucement. Je descendit rapidement et me retint encore une fois de vomir.

- Est-ce que... commença James, mais il ne put continuer sa phrase, Sirius avait redécoller et James avec. Il était parti à une vitesse foudroyante ce qui fit tomber James du balais.

- MAIS PUTIN T'AURAIS PAS PU FAIRE ATTENTION ? hurla-t-il à un Sirius hilare.

- Figure-toi que ce n'étais pas mon intention, Rebière.

- Sirius... James... dis-je, d'un ton apaisant.

- CE N'EST PAS JAMES !

- Non, je sais, ajoutais-je, mais il est là, et tu ne peux rien y faire. Lui aussi veut rentrer chez lui. Et pour ça, il a besoin de notre aide... Et de celle des livres. Au fait ? Qui les as ?

- Moi ! cria Sirius, assez grognon, mais il changea de suite d'attitude lorsqu'il sortit trois petits carnets en même temps que de gros livres. Et je n'ai pas que ça ! J'ai aussi le journal intime de Lily tu en auras besoin, murmura-t-il à James en le lui donnant celui de clara et... Celui de Lilas ! Et oui, Mumus ! Heureusement que tu l'a copier...

- Ouais. Bon, on... on commence à... à les lires ?

- Ouais ! Cria Sirius, déjà allonger sur son lit, le livre ouvert devant lui.

- Heum... je peux pas, maintenant... Il faut que je donne ses cours particuliers à Lily, enfin... Alex, tu voi.

- Ouais. On verra les livres plus tard... J'ai... j'avais quelque choses à faire, toute façon... dis-je, sûrement rougissant.

James sourit et sortit, de bonne humeur. Je m'alleongeai, moi aussi, sur mon lit et ouvrit le livre.

- Remus, murmurais-je, avide de savoir.

Soudain, le remord m'envahit. Si elle l'apprenait, elle me tuerais, mais aussi, c'était personnel... Oh et puis merde, j'étais aller trop loin. J'ouvrit encore une fois le carnet et reconnut son écriture fine et ronde.

_Premier Septembre._

_J'ai passer de merveilleuses vacances, mais Lily et Clara m'ont manquées... James et Sirius aussi... Mais c'est Remus qui m'as le plus manquer. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens. Cet été, j'ai rencontrer un garçon... merveilleux. Gentils, intelligent, drôle, attentionner... Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Remus... Je pensais pouvoir l'oublier et bien non ! Il a... quelque chose, chez lui, qui m'empêche de l'oublier. Je sais qu'il est insaisissable et c'est ce qui me donne encore plus envie de le découvrir. Il a un secret, et je veux le découvrir._

Elle continuait en racontant ses vacances, ses amies, qu'elle avait rencontrée et tout et tout... Elle se doutait de quelque chose.

_Neuf Septembre._

_Ce soir, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Trop de choses dans la tête... Remus, le bal de début d'année, Remus, avec qui y aller, Remus... Je me suis donc _

_dirigée vers la salle commune et j'ai remarquer les Maraudeurs. Je me suis dit qu'ils préparaient encore un mauvais coup, je me suis donc cachée et j'ai écouter, pour en savoir assez pour les en empêcher. Ou demander quelque chose en échange... Remus avait l'air fatiguer et était plus blanc que blanc. Ca arrivait souvent, et j'avais toujours froid dans le dos en ces moments là... Maintenant que je sais pourquoi il est comme ça... Les trois autres avaient l'air inquiets, sauf Peter, qui lui, parraissait effrayer. Je ne les avait jamais vus comme ça. Même Sirius était sérieux._

_- Remus... On va t'ammener à l'infirmerie demain matin, et on te rejoindras dans la cabane, okay ? _

_Remus hocha la tête._

_- Mais... imaginez que je blesse quelqu'un ? _

_- On te fais confiance, mumus. Et puis, tu n'auras cas penser à Lilas... dis Sirius, plus très sérieux, tout à coup.  
_

_Je ne vais rien te cacher, j'ai rougis... peut-être plus, okay, mais... Enfin bon, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Remus risquait de blesser quelqu'un et pourquoi il allait dans une cabane alors qu'il était malade ! _

_- Sirius, tu sais que quand je suis comme ça, elle ne m'est d'aucun secour. _

_- Oui, mais quand tu redeviendras notre bon gros Lunard, tu seras de bonne humeur car elle seras dans ta tête ! Et franchement, Remus, tu devrais lui parler. Lui dire ce que tu ressens et ce que tu es. _

_- Quand elle sauras, elle ne voudras plus me voir. Elle auras peur, et elle auras raison. Elle ne sais pas, et je préfère ça, elle me parle et je peux "accidentellement" lui prendre la main._

_- Ne me dis pas que tu va te contenter de ça alors que tu pourrais en avoir bien plus ? _

_- Mais pour ça, il faut qu'elle en sache plus, elle aussi. _

_- Si elle ne t'accepte pas comme ça, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas. _

_- Mais, James, tu pense qu'elle voudais sortir avec moi ?_

_- C'est à dire..._

_- Tu penses qu'elle voudrais sortir avec... un loup garou ?_

_Cher journal... Remus, l'être que j'aime le plus au monde, celui qui hante mon coeur est un loup garou... Je ne sais pas comment réagir..._

_14 Septembre._

_J'évite Remus. Je sais qu'il est blesser et qu'il ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais je ne peu pas m'en empêcher. C'est très dur, je ne lui parle plus et tout le monde commence à se demander ce qu'il se passe. Ca fait cinq jours que ça se passe comme ça et je l'évite de plus en plus. Il me faut du temps pour digérer le nouvelle. Et Lily et Clara ne sont pas au courant... je ne sais pas si je dois leur dire. Les seules personnes à qui je pourrais parler de ça sont les Maraudeurs, et ça ferais trop de mal à Remus que je leur parle et pas à lui... Mais tant pis, il faut que j'en parle, ma décision est prise.  
_

_15 Septembre._

_Voilà ce qui s'est dit exactement pendant la conversation entre moi, James et Sirius. Ils étaient tout les quatres dans la salle commune et je me suis avancée. Faisant bien attention à ne pas regarder Remus (MAiS POURQUOI JE FAIS CA ?) j'ai demander à Sirius et à James de me suivre, que c'était important. Ils ont parrus étonnés mais m'ont suivit. Je me tourne vers eux et croise le regard de Remus. Je détourne vivement les yeux, qu'il ne voit pas que j'allais pleurer._

_- Je... il faut que je vous parle. De Remus._

_Ils parrurent de suite interressés. Ils allaient enfin savoir ! Ils s'assirent alors chacun dans un fauteuil et tendirent l'oreil._

_- Je... je sais que c'est un loup garou._

_Tout de suite, ils s'agitèrent. _

_- Commment le sais-tu ? demanda James._

_- Je vous ai entendu parler, il y a une semaine environ. Je... je regrette, mais j'ai trop peur de revoir Remus. Pourtant, c'est si difficile ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire. _

_- Attend, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de revoir Remus parce que tu as peur de devenir Loup Garou toi aussi ?_

_- Non ! Non, je l'ai fréquenter pendant pas mal d'années, il me serait arriver un truc mais... tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal..._

_- En l'évitant, tu lui fais beaucoup plus de mal. dit Sirius, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois. Il était sérieux._

_- Tu... tu crois ? lui répondis-je, la voix tremblante._

_- Vas le voir, et explique-lui._

_James et Sirius me prirent dans leur bras et je me dirigea vers Remus, plus qu'hésitante. J'allais..._

- MUMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! cria une voix familière, juste à mon oreille, comme le chant d'une douce...

- PATMOL, TU VAS TE LA FERMER, JE SUIS LA, MERCI.

- MAIS C'EST QUE CA FAIT 10 MINUTEs QUE JE TE PARLE ET QUE TU REP' PAS !

-** ET POURQUOI TU CRIS COMME CA ?**

- Je sais pas... chuchota Sirius. Quel gamin. Roulant des yeux, je vis alors qu'il avait les yeux brillant de joie.

- Toi, tu as appris un truc là dedans, dis-je, montrant le petit carnet bleu, fermer bien soigneusement.

- Qui ? Moi ? Naaaaaaaaaaaan.

Je le regardit avec des yeux suspicieux et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il me révèle son secret.

- Tu sais, ces carnets, me dit-il.

- Ouiii...

- Et beh... Ils s'écrivent au fur et à mesure. Les pensées viennent directement du cerveaux de leur propriétaire...

- Ah bon ? Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Beh... Rien.

- Sirius, ne me ments pas.

- ... Bon, d'accord... Elle... ELLE EST AMOUREUSE dE MOUAHHH ! ET OUAI !

Il se mit à sauter partout et balança pas mal de coussins un peu partout.

- Vivement que James revienne.

Sirius ne fit pas de remarque. Il savait que je parlais d'Adrien, mais il pensait la même chose. Vivement que notre James revienne. Sain et sauf.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(James, enfin, son corp.)

Je m'approchais d'elle. Comment l'avertir ? En lui demandant de venir, simplement.

- Evans ?

Elle se retourna. Je vit dans ses yeux la surprise, puis, l'exitation.

- Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? Un monsieur m'as demander d'aller te chercher.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et je vis que j'avais fait un connerie. Mais elle se leva, dit aurevoir à ses amies et me suivit. Je la conduisit dans une grande salle, très éclairée par les immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc, plus précisément, sur le lac. C'était magnifique et avec le soleil couchant, celà donnait un petit côté étrange. Elle aimait cette pièce, visiblement. Elle se tourna très vite vers moi, tout à coup et je sursauta.

- Comment as-tu su pour le "monsieur" qui devait venir me chercher ? me demanda-t-elle, en colère.

- Heum... Et bien... Figure-toi que...

- Répond moi, Potter.

Que lui dire ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu me surveillait, quand même... cracha-t-elle, venimeuse.

_Ahhh ! Mais c'est une idée, ça ! _

- Euh... si. dis-je, plutôt convainquant, je trouve. C'est dumbledore qui me l'a demander. Mais vu que tu t'en sort pas mal, il m'a dit d'arrêter...

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, ses cheveux volants autour d'elle. La lumière orangée les faisait devenirs brillants, magnifiques... J'eut envie de mettre mes mains autour de sa taille et de plonger mon nez dans sa chevelure...

- Et il t'as dit quoi par rapport à notre "mission" ? reprit-elle.

- Euh... Justement, il nous as dit de commencer le plus vite possible...

- Ah. Bien.

_Hein ? Elle n'est plus réticente ?_

- Euh... Lily ? Ca ne te gêne plus ?

Elle ne répondit pas, restant le dos tourner.

- Bon, enchainais-je, on est là pour t'apprendre la magie... Ici, il y a tout ce qu'il faut. Tu pourras venir autant que tu veux, et tu as la permission de minuit, exceptionnellement, mais uniquement pour que tu travaille la magie. Okay ?

- Ouais.

Elle s'était retourner entre temps et m'avait écouter avec la plus grande attention. Je sortit un long écrin de ma poche et l'ouvrit. Elle parrut surprise, mais lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait à l'interrieur, elle sourit.

- Cette baguette était celle de Godrick Gryffondor, ton ancêtre, comme tu le sais. On s'est dit qu'elle pourrait te revenir... Si ça ne marche pas entre vous deux, on pourra la changer, dis-je malicieusement.

- Je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'on ne s'apprécie pas. répondit-elle. Bon, on s'y met ?

- Ouai.

Je lui passa la baguette, et attendit, perplexe. J'espèrait que cette baguette serait la sienne car elle pourrait comprendre plus vite, une partie du savoir de Godrick passant en elle. Mais rien ne se passa. Rien, pas la plus petite étincelle, pas la moindre aura... Rien.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh... Et bien... Essai de dire quelque chose, bouge la baguette, je sais pas !

Elle eut beau bouger la baguette, dire n'importe quoi, rien, absolument rien ne se produisit. Elle soupira bruyament.

- Il va falloir que...

Elle se tut.

- Lily ? Alex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? You-ou !

Je passa près d'elle et elle tomba dans mes bras, évanouïe.


	19. Amour, Bal, invitation et confiance

Rewiews !

dD

**Virg05 : **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à votre petite alex ? Et bien, rien. Elle a peut-être grandi... Non ? Je sais pas, à vous de juger ! Et si je l'ai fait exprès ? Oui. Et ce n'est pas un crime ! J'espère que celà n'affecteras pas votre jugement, chère Virg05. lol. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

**Trinity1412 : **Comment ça, il faut pas que je réfléchisse trop ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Hein ? (viens te battre, viens te battre !) lol. Euh... "Je me venge un tout petit peu VU LA FIN DU CHAPITRE" ça veut dire quoi ? Que tu n'as pas aimer, ou que tu es en colère parce que tu as aimer et que tu aurais aimer que ça continue ? Répon à cette question dans ta rewiew stp... Enfin, si tu en mets une ! lol. Et la suite, c'est pas mieux ! "QUEL HORREUR! A BAS L'AUTEUR!" Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes vraiment pas ? (OUINNNNN) Et attends ! Après, tu me souhaite plein de chatouilles, pour que je meur de rire... Je... C'est... C'est immonde, autant de méchanceté ! J'espère que tu vas t'excuser ! lol. Je rigole, je sais que c'est parce que la fin t'as un peu laisser sur ta faim, mais j'avais envie de te faire remarquer que l'auteur peut parfaitement lui aussi engueler le lecteur ! lool Allez, bizoux et merci d'être là !

**Rebecca Black : **Suite à ta seule phrase qui n'est autre que : KESS KI EST ARRIVEEE , je vais répondre par : LIS LE CHAPITRE SI TU VEUX SAVOIR ! et...

**Thealie : **J'aime bien la phrase : Super bon chapitre. Merci, c'est très simpa. Tu sais que je savais pas que tu avais fait des fics ? Je vais aller les lires et te mettres quelques petites rewiews ! Merci pour la tienne en tout cas !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(James)

Je l'allongea sur des coussins, posés juste à côté, pour s'entrainer au sortilège de "Pétrificus Totalus", apparemment. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. L'ammener à l'infirmerie ? Quelque chose me poussait à ne pas le faire... Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je le sentais. Il fallait qu'elle reste dans cette pièce. Aller chercher l'infirmière ? Et la laisser seule ? Nan, pas question. Je décida donc de rester auprès d'elle et d'attendre. Je savais qu'il n'allait rien lui arriver, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi je le savais. Je pris donc moi aussi des coussins et m'allongea, mort d'inquiétude, malgrès tout. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas rester là, sans rien faire... Je me leva et me dirigea vers une armoire, pour trouver à m'occuper. C'est alors qu'une lumière si blanche, si pure qu'elle me brula les yeux, "sortit" du corp de Lily. Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer autrement. Puis, elle commença à s'éteindre, peu à peu, pour devenir une petite sphère qui resta suspendue à environ 20cm du corp de Lily. Que se passait-il ? Je me rendit alors compte qu'elle tenait toujours fermemant la baguette dans sa main. Elle avait froid, une fumée s'échapait de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'elle respirait, comme en hiver. Seulement, on était au printemp... Il se rallongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans mes bras. Je tiens à préciser que c'était pour qu'elle ait un peu moins froid. Et puis ça aurait put nous aider pour notre mission. Voilà, c'est tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se blottit contre moi et je resserra un peu plus mon étreinte. (NA : Le personnage qu'est James tient à me faire préciser que c'était parce que lui aussi avait un peu froid. Si, si, c'est vrai ! (Ne faites pas gaffe à mes délires, svp))

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Lily)

J'ouvre les yeux. La première chose que je sens, c'est un corp musclé juste contre le mien. Puis, le rythme lent d'une respiration venant justement du corp musclé... Puis, une lègère froideur à la poitrine, juste au niveau du coeur. Je baissa vivement la tête et eut tout juste le temps de voir une... une sphère (!) entrer en moi puis plus rien. Godrick... Je sentit alors le corp bouger et me rendit compte que j'étais dans uns position assez... délicate. J'étais dans les bras d'une personne et je ne pouvais pas relever la tête, sans risque de le réveiller... Et cette situation fut agravée par le garçon, car son mouvement nous rapprocha. Je men sentait bien, pourtant, et ne tarda pas à somnoler. Qui était ce garçon ? Pourquoi j'étais dans ses bras ? Pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui s'était passer avant ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(James)

Je m'étais endormit. Lily somnolait. La lumière avait disparut. Nous étions toujours dans la salle, et il faut dire que je ne voulais pas partir. Le soleil s'était coucher, et des bougies étaient allumées. C'était magnifique... la baguette gisait quelque part près de nous et je sut alors que Lily allait mieux. Je la secoua lentement, la réveillant quelque peu.

- Lily... réveille-toi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda dans les yeux. Quelque chose se passa, je ne sais pas quoi, mais c'était bizarre. C'était... Oh non, mon dieu... C'était exactement comme tout le monde le décrivait. J'eut des papillons dans le ventre, et l'irrésistible envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la faire tournoyer, m'envoler avec elle, seuls, rien que nous deux... Ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat, et je sut qu'elle ressentait la même chose... Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à faire ça, mais je l'embrassa. Elle me répondit. Oh, mon dieu, je n'avais jamais ressentit ça. Rien de si magique, surpassant tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Je planais littéralement, parcourant des terres nouvelles, pleine de joies, d'amour, sans Voldemort... Puis, elle rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle. Elle baissa les yeux et la magie fut rompue.

- Je... C'était... Je suis confuse. Je...

Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Euh... Lily... dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- JE NE SUIS PAS LILY !

Elle se dégagea et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle avait besoin de parler, sinon, elle serait partie. Elle pleurait à grosses larmes maintenant, mais j'avais beau m'approcher pour la consoler, elle reculait toujours. Elle s'assit contre un mur et pleura en silence, me faisant avant tout bien comprendre que je ne devais pas approcher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lily ?

- Je ne suis pas Lily, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis Alexandra et toi, tu es Adrien. Tu ne comprends pas qu'on peut pas continuer comme ça ?

- Je... Je ne comprends pas.

- Es-tu amoureux de moi ?

Je ne répondit pas. Si elle me le demandait comme ça, c'était qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Moi, je suis amoureuse de toi. Mais pas toi.

Ca alors ! C'était trop fort !

- Mais si ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Adrien. Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis amoureuse de TOI. Mais toi, tu es amoureux de Lily.

Hein ? Je...

- Réfléchis bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'attire vers moi ?

- Je... je ne sais pas.

- Il y a forcément quelque chose. répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

- Oui... Tu... tu es tellement belle. Intelligente, bornée. Tu sais toujours quoi faire, et tu es toujours franche et sincère.

- Seulement, ce n'est pas moi, ça. C'est Lily. C'est Lily qui est belle, intellient, bornée et franche et sincère. Moi, je ne suis Alexandra, et on ne pourrais pas me faire rentrer dans toute ces catégories. Tu... aimes Lily.

J'aurais aimer pouvoir dire que c'était faux, qu'elle entrait dans toute ces catégories, mais c'était faux. On avait beau dire, la seule ressemblance entre Lily et Alexandra, c'était qu'elles étaient bornées. Bien sûr, elles étaient toute les deux franche, sincères etintelligentes, mais j'aimais Lily. Pas Alexandra...

- Je... Alex. Tu...

Elle se leva, le menton haut, ce qui me fit sourire, et sortit, digne. Mais mon sourire s'effaca très vite, et je me rassit. Réfléchissant à tout ça.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Lily)

Le lendemain, je fis tout pour l'éviter. Ce qui n'éveilla les soupçons de personne, vue que les vrais James et Lily se détestaient... Mais il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Mais que voulait-il, bon dieu ? Il parlait beaucoup avec dumbledore qui semblait amuser. Ils préparaient quelque chose. C'est seulement trois jours plus tard que je fut informée de ce qu'ils préparaient... en même temps que toute l'école.

- Chers élèves, avait dit dumbledore. Chaque années, à cette période, les professeurs et moi, voulons détendre les élèves avant les examens, sans interrompre leurs révisions... Voilà pourquoi je trouve le moment particulièrement approprié. Notre Préfet-en-chef, James Potter, ici présent, vas vous parler de l'idée que son binome et lui ont eu. Je vais donc demander à Lily Evans de venir me rejoindre, ainsi que Mr Potter, bien évidemment.

Hein ? Quoi ? Qui... Qui me parle ? Bon, okay, je n'avais vraiment rien écouter... Mais c'était qu'un putin de trop canon de Poufsouffle n'arrêtait pas de me regarder alors... quoi qu'il en soit, c'est comme une conne que je sentit plein de regards se tourner vers moi...

- Lily, me dit une voix que j'essayais à tout prix d'éviter. Tu viens ?

Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec l'autre ££$µµ de James Potter.

- Uh... Quoi ?

- Tu viens ?

- Mais... où, si je ne suis pas indiscrète ? Parce que là, tu vois, je suis en train de manger et aussi, de t'éviter... Ah, merde, la seconde partie du plan vient d'échouer, alors je suis fermement décidée à arriver à maintenir le première en compétition.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

- Et bien, tu vas devoir interrompre quelques minutes ta compétition, dumbledore nous invite, très coordialement, bien sûr, à le rejoindre à la table des professeurs pour parler de notre projet... dit-il, un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

- Uh ? fut tout ce que j'avais trouver à dire...

Il me prit par la main et me conduisit auprès de notre cher directeur. Préféré... (JE LE HAI !)

- Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tout les deux réunis, vous pouvez nous parler de votre... projet? dit le ££$µµ de directeur.

Ah, ils m'avaient pris au piège, les salops !

- Merci, professeur, je vais vous expliquer de quoi il sagit.

- Bien, monsieur Potter.

dumbledore était mort de rire et n'arrivait pas à cacher son amusement. La voix de James tremblait et moi... Beh moi, j'étais pommée. Mais de quoi il sagissait, comme projet ? Je restait, les bras balants, à côté d'un directeur et d'un James hilares... James prit la parole :

- Voilà. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer, très chers élèves, que Lily et moi (je lui donna un coup de pied dans le genoux) AÏE ! Enfin, voilà, Mlle EVANS (il appuya sur ce mot) et moi même, avonc eus la superbe idée de faire un bal, pour apprendre à mieux nous connaitre... Nous avons remarquer que certaines personnes ne se connaissaient parfaitement pas alors qu'elles pourraient parfaitement bien s'entendre. Ce bal aura lieu dans une semaine, et les cavaliers et cavalières auront Rendez-vous à huit heure. Le bal commenceras à huit heure trente et il sera baser sur le thème de... (il me prit par la taille, j'essayais de me dégager, en vain) L'AMOUR ! Vous pouvez dès maintenant demander une cavalière, car ce ne sont que les garçons qui doivent demander, par galanterie ! Et en tant que garçon, je vais donner l'exemple.

Il se tourna vers moi :

- Lily Evans, voulez-vous venir avec moi au bal ?

- Uh ?

Putin de vocabulaire plus que limité ! Et merde, il me prend par surprise, il sait que je l'évite !

- Je... Quoi ?

Toute la salle éclata de rire.

- Lily Evans, voulez-vous venir avec moi au bal.

dumbledore claqua des doigts, et je me sentit toute drôle. J'avais envie d'aller au bal avec James... Adrien... Nan ! C'est l'autre fou qui veut qu'on y aille ensemble pour son putin de plan... non...

- Oui.

Il sourit, me prit par la taille et m'embrassa. Toute la salle applaudit, je me dégagea, ce baiser m'ayant fait reprendre mes esprits, lui donna une claque et partit en courant de la salle.

- Mais... Lily ?

Je n'entendit plus, je partit seulement en direction de cette salle, celle où, je le savais, j'étais devenue sorcière à part entière...

**Flash Back**

Il passa près de moi, et je tomba, évanouïe. Je sais qu'il est là, près de moi. Et ça me rassure, car j'ai peur. Il y a tant de lumière, tant de murmures... Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent. Je sais seulement qu'ils parlent de moi. J'ai froid, et je me sens réchauffer par quelque chose près de moi. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est.

- Alexandra.

Cette voix est grave, rassurante. Je la connais, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler qui c'est.

- Alexandra, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Non... mais, qui êtes-vous ?

C'est alors que quelqu'un s'avance. Il est vieux, il porte une longue barbe et une longue robe blanche.

- Je suis Godrick Gryffondor, co-fondateur de Poudlard, et ton ancètre.

J'étais bouche bée. Okay, j'étais à Poudlard, okay, Harry Potter existait, okay, j'étais dans le corp de Lily et okay, Voldemort voulait me tuer. Okay, j'étais une sorcière et okay, j'étais la descendante de Gryffondor, mais... Le rencontrer... C'était...

- Je sais ce que tu te dis, que c'est impossible... Mais je suis là pour t'aider. Tu dois apprendre la magie. Pour te défendre, pour que tu ne te fasse pas remarquer, bien sûr, mais surtout, parce qu'elle fait parti de toi. Je dois partir, car il faut que je t'enseigne tout ça, et que tu sois endormie, mais ne t'inquiète pas (il m'embrassa sur le front) je serais là.

Il se retourna, je n'entendis plus de murmure, puis, une phrase, une seule...

- Ais confiance en ceux qui te sont chers...

Puis, la lumière s'éteignit, et j'eut l'impression de tomber...

**Fin Flash Back.**

J'étais assise devant les fenêtre, regardant la vue magnifique. Le soleil était au zénith et je pouvais voir plein de chose... Parfois même, uns sirène, au milieu du lac.

- Alex ?

C'était lui. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper.

- Tiens, je ne suis plus Lily ?

- Alex, arrête.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Arrête de m'éviter. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

Je ne le regardait pas, je ne vit donc pas qu'il s'approchait et que ce n'était pas lui. Justement. Je me raidit, sans raison, et tomba au sol. Ce n'était pas James. Mais une personne longiligne, cachée derrière un capuchon noir. Un mangemort. Bien sûr, il m'avait stupéfixé, le bouffon...

- Alors, alors ! Bonjour, Mlle denis. Comment allez vous, en ce moment ? Bien sûr, qu'on ne vas pas bien. Le Potter ne vous aime pas. Ou devrais-je dire, Rebière ?

Il s'approcha et me décocha un de ces coup de pieds ! Je sentit une (ou plusieurs ?) de mes côtes, se casser, sous le choc. Il ricana. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Enfin une qualité de ce sort ! Oh, Godrick, tu m'avais promis d'être avec moi. Ton savoir ne m'est pas utile... Je n'en sais pas assez !

_Cherche, à l'interrieur de toi..._

Mais...

_CHERCHE !_

Je respirais... Je connaissais a solution... Je savais comment m'en sortir. Le mangemort s'approchait, il allait m'enlever, je le savais. Le temps pressait. Il avancait...

- Mon maître vas être heureux. Plus rien ne l'arrêteras. Tu ne devrais pas rester seule, Alex. C'est trop simple de t'avoir, après... Ah, quand

Puis, tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Le mangemort tomba à terre, et je fut libérée... C'était James, bien sûr. Non. C'était Remus.

- REMUS ?

Ca y est, je pleurais... Je ne m'en étais pas sortie seule.

_Ais confiance en ceux qui te sont chers..._

Si, j'avais trouvée... La confiance. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Je savais que je pleurais, et qu'on me consolait. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écouler. Je savais seulement que Remus était là, et que je voulais qu'il reste. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui m'aide, et je pouvais avoir confiance en Remus. J'avais besoin d'un ami, et Remus était là. James pouvais me briser le coeur, j'avais confiance en Remus.


	20. Infirmerie mauvais souvenir

Rewiew !

**Rebecca-Black : **Mais il n'était pas incompétent ! Juste... très incompétent ! Et puis les arts sombres, je me les fou où je pense ! lol Nan, franchement, un mangemort qui réussit ce qu'il fait, tu en as déjà vu ?lol Pas moi !

**Virg05 :** Ce que tu ne comprends pas encore, car je vais l'expliquer plus tard dans d'autres chapitres, c'est que c'est très bien qu'elle soit tomber dans les pommes ! Et puis, peut-être qu'elle s'est fait attaquer par un mangemort, mais il fallait voir quel mangemort ! Il s'est laisser stupéfixer ! Attend, faut voir le danger !

**Trinity1412 : **Viens te battre, viens te battre ! On va voir qui c'est qui va la gagner, la guerre ! lol ! Et si, je peux arrêter de poster, nah ! Je priverais mes autres lecteurs, mais je dirais que c'est de TA faute ! et ils vont se venger, nananer ! Attend, en gros, pour toi, je sers à rien d'autre que d'écrire ? Beh merci, c'est simpa ! lol Je continuerais d'écrire, si tu continue ta fic A la place de l'autre ! Parce que franchement, elle est gégniale, et je l'adore.

**Joomy : **Tu sais, tu me dis des trucs simpas peut-être pour que je poste plus vite, mais... sache que ça marche ! lool. Je suis super contente que tu te sois amusée en Italie ! J'aimerais trop aller à Pompéi en plus ! Mais revenons à la suite de ta rewiew. Tu es la seule qui ai réagis à ce que j'avais écris : "Mais j'étais amoureux de Lily. Pas Alexandra..." Et beh... je vais seulement dire que seule les cons ne changent pas d'avis ! Et pour finir, je suis peut-être une "autrice" (pas factrice, lol) gégniale, mais toi, tu es une rewieweuse fabuleuse. J'attend ta rewiew avec impatiente.

**Thealie : **Euh... Je suis désolée, mais j'en ai encore besoin pour, j'en suis désolée, encore une mauvais coup... Ils font une trop bonne équipe, tu ne trouves pas ? Merci de ta rewiew !

**AVIS A TOUS ! **

Suite à la réponse à la rewiew de Rebecca-Black, je risque de ne plus vivre très longtemps... Veuillez m'en excuser. Mais bon, elle m'épargneras peut-être car je suis une auteur gégniale, je sais. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose... Est-ce que vous pouvez me lancer un (OU dES) défis, que j'écrive une histoire où je devrais par exemple, faire à Rogue, le saut de l'ange, ou quelque chose comme ça ! Mais des trucs beaucoup plus difficiles, svp. Tout les sadiques sont acceptés. Oui, même Trinity1412 et Rebecca-Black, même si celà m'en coute, car je vais avoir du boulot avec elles. J'essaierais de remplir tout mes défis.

**MERCI !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Remus)

- Elle va mieux. Elle as été choquée, mais elle pourra sortir dans l'après midi. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez arriver à temps...

- Moi aussi. Vous pensez que son choc est passer ou pas ? Ne me mentez pas. demandais-je, à l'intention de l'infirmière.

J'étais inquiet. Après tout, combien de temps était-elle rester seule avec le Mangemort ? Elle seul le savait. Il lui avait peut-être infliger un sort impardonnable, on ne savais jamais ! Mais à part ses côtes cassées, son poignet fouler et quelques égratinures, elle n'avait apparement rien.

- Et bien... On ne peut pas savoir. Mais elle m'as l'air en pleine forme, regardez là... me répondit Pomfresh, confiante, tout de même.

En effet, Lily, enfin, Alexandra, semblait en pleine forme.

- MAIS LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! criait-elle à un James étourdie.

Et paf ! dans la gueule. Ce pauvre James (enfin, Adrien) venait encore une fois de se prendre une claque.

- Rooh ! Lily, allez. Pardonne-moi !

Il s'approchait, la prennait dans ses bras, lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille et... se préparait à la prochaine claque. Lily, elle aussi, se préparait à la claque. Pour pouvoir faire plus mal.

- Euh... Mauvais argument.

CLAC !

Celle là, elle avait dut faire mal... très mal.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(James)

- Mais allez, pardonne-moi ! Je t'en suppliiiiiie !

Et comme je le faisais depuis tout à l'heure, je la prit dans mes bras, lui chuchotta un petit "Je t'aime" et m'apprétait à recevoir la prochaine claque. Mais elle ne vint pas.

- Beh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rien de grave, hein ?

- Non. A force d'essayer de te faire comprendre que ce que tu me chuchotte est faux, je me suis fais très mal au poignet. Et l'autre étant hors service à cause de ce qui s'est passer, je ne peux plus te le faire comprendre.

Okay. Elle veut pas me croire ? Et beh je vais lui expliquer ! Je me leva, ferma les rideaux autour du lit, me rassit près d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle haussa un sourcil, mais ne protesta pas.

- Euh... James ? Lily ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? nous demanda la voix inquiète de Remus.

- Je te jure que tu le retrouveras en état, Mumus. lui répondit chaleureusement Lily.

Et ça y est, j'étais jaloux. Bon, se maitriser, se maitriser... C'est parce qu'ils se sont rapprochés, c'est tout. Elle ne sort pas avec lui.

- Toute façon, je sais me déffendre ! criais-je.

- Euh... C'est à voir ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Je me renfrognais un peu plus. Remus était parti, on ne voyait plus son ombre et je me sentais de plus en plus gêné.

- Alors... Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? murmura Alexandra, doucement.

- Et bien. Oui...

- Je t'écoute.

Elle avait baisser la tête, ce qui me facilitait la tache, je n'aurais pas à la regarder dans les yeux. (NA : Le personnage de James me fait dire que oui, c'est lache, mais que si vous vouliez qu'il le dise, il fallait bien qu'il en ait le courage ! Et un Gryffondor as des fois des moments de faiblesse... (Re-NA : pour une fois que c'est vrai !) ne faites pas gaffe à mes délires... C'est devenu permanant, j'en suis désolée.)

- Et bien... Tu sais, par rapport à hier soir... Je voulais te dire...

- C'est bon, tu n'as pas à t'excuser... J'aurais dut m'en douter.

Maintenant, je savais pourquoi elle baissait les yeux. Sa voix la trahissait. Elle pleurait. Je sourit.

- Mais nan. Tu n'y es pas. Ne pleure pas.

- Je... je ne pleure pas...

Sa voix se brisa et je la prit dans mes bras.

- Ssshhh. Ne pleure pas, tu me rends triste ! Surtout que je pensais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- C'est... c'est quoi, ta... ta nouvelle ?

- Beh il faut d'abord que tu ne pleures plus...

- O... Okay.

Je la berça longtemps, le temps qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Et ça me donna le temps de réfléchir. Comment lui dire ? Si ça se trouve, le temps que je sache que je m'étais tromper, elle m'avait oublier... Elle s'était fait une raison... Mais peut-être pas. Mais peut-être que si. Enfin, elle arrêta de pleurer...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Lily)

- Euh... Alex. Tu vas mieux ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je crois. répondis-je. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne t'ai pas oublier. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. Je me suis fait une raison.

Il fit une tête d'enterrement. Comme s'il venait d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un.

- Ca va, James ?

- O... oui. Tu... tu es sure de ce que tu dis ?

Il parraissait inquiet.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Oh. Pour rien. Ca me soulage. Je pensais que tu m'aimais encore...

- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Okay. Je vais y aller, il commence à se faire tard...

- Okay. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Il s'avanca et me fit un baiser sur le front. Nous frissonames à ce contact et il fit revenir à moi, ce merveilleux souvenir de notre baiser.

- Alex ?

Il s'était retourner, et il parraissait plus beaux, plus irréel, plus triste...

- Tu es une grande amie.

Et il partit. Igorant que je lui avait menti, que je l'aimais comme une folle et que je ne rêvais que d'une chose, que ce soit réciproque.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Remus)

J'avais tout entendu. Tout ressentit, le doute d'adrien, la peine d'Alexandra, puis, la douleur d'adrien. Et enfin, le remord d'Alexandra. Lorsque Adrien revint, il parraissait ébranler. Lily, quand à elle, pleurait en silence. Être loup garou, parfois, ça servait. Seulement, sur le chemin de la tour Gryffondor, je ne dis pas au zombi sur patte qu'Alexandra lui avait mentit. Il devait l'apprendre lui même


	21. Grosse claque et préparation pour Jamesi

Rewiews !

dD

**Rebecca-Black : **J'ai reçu ton défis et je l'adore. Je vais le faire, avec plaisir (), mais... Je pourrais pas juste envoyer Rogue essayer de le tuer (je vais pas dire qui, après on va savoir l'histoire) et il y arrive pas. Ton personnage va voir sa cousine Rebecca et après, je fais ce que je veux, tu vas voir ce que je fais. Tu crois que je peux faire ça, ou ça te gêne ? Parce que tu vois, le coup du travlot, je vois vraiment pas où le caser... lol donc voilà...

**Alistouche : **Merci pour ta rewiew ! Et dis-moi, tu pourrais me lancer un défis, s'il te plait ? Enfin, je t'oblige pas ! Je suis contente que ton ordi soit réparer en tout cas !

**Trinity1412 : **Euh... Tu... TU ES GEGNIALE ! Franchement, tu m'envoie un défis gégnial. Pour en venir à la suite de ta rewiew : HEURESEMENT QUE JE SERT PAS QU'A ECRIRE ! Non mais ! Franchement, c'est trop dommage que tu puisse pas continuer ta fic. Et... Oubli le "dans plusieurs années", s'il te plait, ce serait gentil ! Bon, ton délire, je ne vais même pas y faire gaffe, par respect pour toi. lol. Et puis, m'en fou, la citrouille, je peux la battre, nah ! Oh, et je confirme, tu as battu ton record de longueur de rewiew, avec moi, en tout cas ! J'en suis fière ! lol.

**Joomy : **Je peux pas te promettre que certaines personnes ne vont pas mourir, mais au moins, sache que Sirius, il va pas mourir ! lol (piètre consolation.) J'espère que la suite vas te plaire !

**Thealie : **C'est clair qu'ils sont forts pour les faire souffrir. Au fait, dumby va bientôt pouvoir se libérer, le bal est dans ce chapitre, et je pense qu'après ce chapitre, tu vas vraiment te demander si James et lui n'ont pas un lien de parenté. Enfin, je me comprend.

**ANNONCE !**

**Je voulais vous faire partager une fic trop bien ! C'est celle de Rebecca Black, et elle s'appelle : Le commencement de la fin ! Elle est gégniale et vous devriez trop la lire ! **

**Merci ! **

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(James)

- Qu'elle heure il est, Remus ? dis-je.

- 16 heure.

- Ah, c'est pour ça...

Silence. Seule la gente masculine des Gryffondors peuplait la salle commune. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il restait seulement... Cinq heures à ces demoiselles pour se préparer. Et au lieu d'être exiter, confiant, je doutais. Oui, dumbledore m'avait ouvert les yeux. Oui, il m'avait fait comprendre que je l'aimais (Alex, pas lui... heureusement !) et dieu seul sait que c'est humiliant de se rendre compte qu'on aime quelqu'un devant ces yeux... Mais le pire, c'est de savoir que l'on s'était donner tout ce mal, qu'on avait donner autant de sois même, mais de finalement se rendre compte que ça ne marcheras pas. Que la seule fille qui en valait la peine, vous avait oublier...

- JAMESIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Je sursauta. Oh. C'était Sirius.

- Quoi ? criais-je.

- Remus te pose une question depuis tout à l'heure, et toi, tu bouge même pas... T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, Sirius, ça va.

- Cornedrue, tu m'inquiète. dit Remus.

- Cornedrue ?

- Oui, on s'est dit que tu faisais parti des Maraudeurs.

Je leur fit un sourire. Sûrement piteux, car Remus perdit le sien.

- Allez qu'est-ce qui vas pas ? me demanda-t-il.

- C'est... Alex.

- Alex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il souriait. Et je voyais que cette question, il la posait parce qu'il était obliger.

- Remus... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandais-je, soudain pris d'un doute.

Après tout, il était à l'infirmerie, quand ça s'était passer... Et ses sens était devellopés vu qu'il était lychantrope. J'avais lu quelque part que les loups garous avaient une ouïe de 40 à 50 fois plus dévellopés que la moyenne. Ce qui pouvait me laisser entendre qu'il avait parfaitement put écouter... Ils avaient aussi la vue 30 fois plus précise qu'un aigle et il pouvait savoir nos sentiments rien qu'aux battements de nos coeurs, la déshydratation de notre bouche et plein de trucs comme ça. Un truc à faire flipper. Un vrai petit espion...

- Rien, je veux juste savoir. Me répondit-il.

- Tu étais à l'infirmerie...

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Tu... Tu as tout entendu.

J'essaya de me lever, mais me sentit très vite faible, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Ca commencait à aller trop loin.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dis-je.

- Sirius ! Je t'avais demander de l'empêcher de partir, pas de lui jetter un sort de confusion ! Enlève lui tout de suite ça !

- Tout de suite Mumus... Sache juste que... Je suis pas très douer pour ça. Je pense qu'il seras encore confus une journée...

- QUOI ?

- Beh oui... C'est Flitwick ! J'arrive pas à comprendre quand il m'explique !

- Rooo ! Allez, pousse-toi, je vais essayer de le faire.

Il me lança un sort, je ne sais pas lequel, je venais de perdre le fil. C'est quelques minutes plus tard que je me réveilla, et ils avaient l'air inquiet.

- Ca va ? me demanda... une voix

- Je crois... Pourquoi je devais rester ici ?

- Pour que tu écoute ce que j'avais à te dire. Mais ce con de Sirius t'as jetter un sort de confusion assez puissant, et... Beh il s'avait pas l'enlever. Alors j'ai dut le faire. Mais vu que c'est pas moi qui ai lancer le sort, tu resteras encore un peu confus quelques heures... mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour le bal, tu seras en parfaite santé.

Ca devait être Remus. Oui, c'était lui.

- T'es sûr ? dis-je.

- Oui.

- Alors, c'est quoi ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Sirius, fais le guet. dumbledore m'as ordonner que personne d'autre n'entende.

- Okay.

Bruits de pas, le tableau qui s'ouvre, puis se referme, puis plus rien.

- Bon, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Tu t'en sens capable ? dit Remus.

- Je suis pas infirme ! Tu as parler de dumby ?

- Ouais. Je sais ce que vous voulez faire, pour Alex, ce soir.

- Il te l'as dit ?

- Oui. Et je suis aller le voir après l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bon, dumby m'as dit de te le dire alors... Je vous ai entendu...

- Je m'en doutais. Tu sais donc que ça marcheras pas...

- Mais...

- Tu nous as entendus. Elle m'as oublier.

- En quatres jours ?

- ...

- Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle a mentit pour se protéger.

- C'est toi qui en es sûr.

- Adrien. Je peux savoir ce que vous ressentez. Je suis pas tomber dans le panneau. Alors je te demande de continuer. Adrien... C'est la femme de ta vie, merde ! Laisse pas passer ta chance parce que tu pense qu'elle ne t'aime pas ! Elle ne rêve que d'un truc, et ça vas se réaliser ce soir, si tu oses le faire. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'elle n'attends rien de cette soirée ? Elle fait quoi, là, à ton avis ? Elle se prépare. Pour toi. Alors bouge-toi, merde !

- Remus, j'apprécie, mais elle m'as oublier.

- Ca t'arrangerais, hein ? Qu'elle t'ai oublier, comme tu le dis si bien. Ca t'arrangerais parce que tu as peur. Tu es un lache.

- JE SUIS UN LACHE ?

- OUI, PARFAITEMENT ! CETTE FILLE EST DINGUE DE TOI ET TU LAISSE PASSER CA ! ET TU OSES DIRE QUE TU ES ADRIEN REBiERE ? VAS LA VOIR AU LIEU DE TE MORFONDRE !

Un long moment passa pendant lequel nous nous regardâmes.

- Faudras que vous évitiez de gueuler, McGonagal vous as entendu... Pourquoi vous... Ca va ? nous dit Sirius.

- OUI ! crions-nous d'une même voix. Ce qui ne démonte toujours pas Patmol.

- Rooo ! Faites pas la gueule ! J'ai pris pour vous !

Il se tourna vers Remus.

- Alors ? Tu lui as dit ?

- Oui, c'est bon. Il est quelle heure ? répondit Remus.

- 17H ! C'est l'heure de la préparation.

- Si tôt ! criais-je.

- Ben ouais ! Tu ne t'imagine même pas ce qu'il faut faire pour plaire à ces dames ! dit Sirius

Hochement de tête du côté Remus.

- Bon, on y va ?

Sirius me prit pas un bras, Remus par un autre, et c'est pas content du tout que je fut propulser dans le dortoir des mecs. C'est seulement quelques heures plus tard que mes soupçons sur leur virilité débutèrent. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ! Alex était encore trop présente dans ma tête...


	22. horreur, puis timidité

dD

Rewiews !

**Trinity1412 : **Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Je vais la battre ta citrouille ! NAH ! et aussi que tu as raison : VIVE MOI ! lol. Et puis toi aussi, parce que c'est toi qui as dit VIVE MOI ! alors je peux te l'accorder. Voilà.

**Alistouche : **Beh, là aussi, j'ai qu'une chose à dire : Toi aussi, tu es super simpa, et je béni msn, parce que j'ai fait plein de super bonnes rencontres grace à ça, dont toi. Bizouxx !

**Thealie : **Et bien lis, et tu sauras pourquoi Adrien doute de la virilité de Sirius et Remus...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Lily)

- LILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! criais-je, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Des pas précipités, une porte qui s'ouvre en claquant sur la pierre froide des murs et une Lilas effarée qui entre dans la salle, voilà de quoi furent peuplés les quelques secondes qui suivirent ce cri retentissant.

- Oh mon dieu, Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ! CLARA RAPLIQUE TOUT DE SUITE, JOHANNA, TU RAMENE TES OBJETS MOLDUS, MEME LA MAGIE Y PEUT PLUS RIEN ! T'en fait pas, on va t'arranger ça. Assieds-toi, détends-toi, on s'y mets à trois.

Elle me prit par le bras, m'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, me mit une serviette sur la tête et me jetta probablement un sort d'apaisement. Je ne sentait presque plus rien. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle enleva la serviette, et qu'elle enleva le sort.

- Rooh ! J'étais bien, moi, comme ça ! bougonais-je. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Et bien, commença Lilas, on as dut te couper un peu -juste un peu- de tes cheveux. Tu as de la chance que Johanna sache comment faire ! Ensuite, on as lancer un sort réparateur, et on a chercher dans les magasines de coiffure -sorciers- pour voir ce qu'on pouvait faire. Et... Voilà le résultat !

Elle enleva la serviette qui pendouillait sur le miroir et je me vit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez changer, au juste ?

- Beh... On as quand même un peu couper les cheveux ! se défendit Johanna.

Je soupira de soulagement.

- Je suis heureuse que vous ayez été là. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait !

Je les pris toute dans mes bras et me rendit compte que je m'étais quand même beaucoup attachée à Lilas. Elle allait me manquer... Enfin, si je partais...

- Mais quand même, Lily, qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête ! Laisser plus de trois minutes un sort de séchage ET un sort colorant. Tu as fait des ravages ! ajouta Clara.

- Peut-être, mais si tu n'avais pas eu un certain garçon dans la tête et que tu n'aurais pas renverser ta mixture -je ne sais même pas à quoi elle servait !- sur mes cheveux, je n'aurais pas eu à le faire ! répliquais-je.

- Okay, okay, les filles, s'interposa Lilas. Un partout. Vous avez gagner. On y retourne ? Parce que je sais pas vous, mais ce seras ma première soirée avec Remus et je veux pas la rater. Et clara, dépêches-toi, il faut que tu me maquille, une fois que tu auras finit de rêvasser. Je sais que Sirius t'as inviter, mais souviens-toi ! L'année dernière, il avait inviter QUATRES filles ! Je suis sûre qu'il a fait pareil cette année.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. dit la concernée.

Toutes reprirent leur travail, pendant que Jamesie (ou devrais-je dire, Adrien ?) souffrait le marthyre avec Sirius et Remus, qui le préparaient à ce qu'ils appelaient communément : la soirée avec ta dulcinée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(moi, MissBotter)

- Sirius ! Ca fait mal ! Et à quoi ça sert ? AÏE REMUS ! MAIS T'ETAIS PAS OBLIGER DE FAIRE CA !

- Allez, fais pas ta chochotte ! cria Sirius, un coupe ongle à la main, poursuivant James.

- Oui, un peu de cire, ça fait rien ! ajouta Remus, un pot de cire, justement, dans les bras, évitant soigneusement d'y toucher.

- C'est pas vous qui faites ça ! cria James, en caleçon, à l'autre bout du dortoir, avec les yeux non pas du traqueur, mais du traqué.

- On va finir par... commença Sirius

- ... se facher. finit Remus, plein de sous entendus.

Il regardait James bizarrement, et ce dernier n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de ceux du Lycanthrope. Sirius en profita pour lui sauter dessus et de l'attacher à la première chaise venue, c'est-à-dire, celle de Peter. Des cris de joie s'échappèrent de la bouche des deux jeunes hommes.

- Je savais que ça allait marcher ! criait Sirius, sautant partout. Le coup de l'hypnose, ça marche tout le temps.

- Heureusement que j'en ai eu l'idée... dit Remus, Sirius s'arrêtant soudain.

- C'est MOI qui en ai eu l'idée ! cria-t-il, indigner.

- Non, c'est moi, tu te trompe ! corrigeait Remus, un sourire au coin de la bouche.

- C'était moi !

- MOI !

- Non, c'était MOI ! hurlait Sirius.

James en profita pour essayer de se libérer. Seulement, en essayant de détacher ses liens, il tomba sur le côté, rappelant à l'ordre les deux autres.

- Tt, tt, tt ! On n'essaie pas de se libérer, Jamesie ! dit Sirius

- Oui, on n'en as pas finit avec toi ! rajouta Remus.

Ils s'approchèrent et commença ainsi, la séance de torture, pour James.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(James)

- Il va être huit heure huit dans quatorze secondes ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent ? dis-je.

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent, souriants.

- Quoi ? demandais-je.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?me demandèrent-ils.

- Oui !

- Bon, me répondit Remus, et bien tu es amoureux...

- Moi ?

- Oui. Absolument.

- Je suis un peu anticher, mais pas amoureux ! Enfin, peut-être...

- Médite pas trop là dessus, sinon, tu vas gacher la soirée de... Oh mon dieu.

Sirius venait d'arrêter de parler, la bouche ouverte, regardant derrière l'épaule de Remus.

- Je... je... je...

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Sirius ? Perdre ses moyens ? Impossible. Ce fut d'un bloc que Remus et moi, nous nous retournâmes, pour trouver trois magnifiques filles.

Sirius bavait à la vue d'une Clara en robe rouge, sans bretelle, les cheveux et au regard assombris par quelques traits d'eye lyners.

Remus, quant à lui, était déjà auprès de lilas (robe noire, un peu de crayon noir, rouge à lèvre et chignon) et ils commençaient déjà la soirée...

Moi, j'étais pétrifier. Lily était en haut des escaliers et regardait la salle, me cherchant, probablement, du haut de ses talons hauts, à sortie à sa robe blanche immaculée et à son rouge à lèvre, très rouge, mais pas provocant. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle rougit, sourit et descendit.

- Bonsoir. dis-je. Tu es magnifique.

Elle rougit.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus !

Je lui pris le bras et l'emmena dans la grande salle où m'attendais dumbledore, qui allait organiser la soirée, et m'obliger... à chanter.

* * *

Ayant écris un chapitre merdique, mais necessaire pour Jamesie; (n°21) j'ai essayer d'en faire un potable. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. 


	23. avis à tous !

Chers lecteurs,

En tant que sadique invétérée, je me suis demandée si j'allais continuée sur ma lancée avec Alexandra et Adrien (chacun dans le corp de Lily et James) ou si j'allais enfin vous dire ce qui arrive à Lily et James (chacun dans le corp de Alexandra et Adrien). J'aimerais votre avis, et je verrais une fois que j'aurais votre avis. Sachez juste que ce qui va se passer va être un coup assez dur, mais James va revivre. Voilà... dites-moi ce que vous voulez. Bizouxx !

MissBotter.


	24. Hermione

Rewiews !

**Alistouche : **Et beh, si tu n'as pas compris la dernière phrase (du chap 22, jte le rappelle.) et beh c'est simple : James (enfin Adrien) va chanter pendant le bal, et ce, parce que ça a été prévu avec dumby. Voilà, c'était à peu près dit comme ça ! lol

**Trinity1412 : **Je voulais d'abord te dire que j'étais à moitié par terre quand j'ai lu ta rewiew. En décrypté : j'étais morte de rire. Et puis ça m'a fait plaisir, parce que tu vois, tu as dis que mon chapitre était -je cite- supra-mega-magnifiquement-gégnial. MERCIIII ! Oh, et tu sais quoi ? Si, je vais gagner la guerre. Et puis, il faut voir comment je t'ai rétamer ! Tiens, moi aussi, j'ai fait le second combat. Nous sommes seules. Face à face. Lorsque sort tout à coup... Le père noël ! (NA : beh oui, j'ai pas trouver mieu...) Il se place à côté de moi et je te sourie, sûre de gagner. Mais alors, sort de nul part... Rudolph, le rène au nez rouge du papa noël ! Les deux concurents se battent et le petit papa noël, après un magistral coup de sabot de njfpiz Rudolph est mis K.O. ! C'est donc une Trinity1412 vistorieuse qui va nous écrire le troisième combat. Sonnera-t-il la fin de MissBotter ? Non, je ne le crois pas.

**Thealie : **Je ne peux pas te dire s'il a du talent, mais ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est que tu vas devoir attendre pour le savoir.

**Virg05 : **Sirius et Remus devaient faire une tête de sadiques, mais ça change pas trop ! lol

**Rebecca-Black : **Beh... Imagine que tu es James, tes amis essaient de te mettre de la cire (à épiler !). C'est pas une séance de torture, pour toi ?

**Résumé !**

**James et Lily se retrouvent dans les corps de Adrien et Alexandra. Alors que Lily dors, Voldemort réussit à la capturée et elle se retrouve enfermée dans sa maison. Un mangemort nomé drago Malefoy, qui était amoureux de Hermione, qui es devenu mangemort pour la sauver et qui lui avait promi de les aidés, essai du mieux qu'il peut la torture. Lorsque James parvient à retrouver Lily, il apprend que Malefoy est de leur côté, mais avant qu'ils ne réussisent à s'enfuir -tout les trois- James se reçoit en plein ventre, un Avada Kedavra.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Malefoy)

On avait semer les mangemorts. A mes côtés, le corp d'Adrien flottait, me mettant mal à l'aise. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chance, et nous n'avions aucun moyen de les sauvés, à part celui là. Mais... Il fallait que j'en parle tout d'abord à Lily. Elle ne parlait pas, même si le sort s'était estomper. Elle devait chercher quelque chose qu'elle aurait put faire, qui aurait empêcher qu'il meurt... Ca faisait des heures qu'on marchait, dans la campagne Anglaise. On allait bientôt arriver à Londres et je devais trouver où habitait Hermione... Si ça se trouve, elle n'habitait pas à Londres... Comment allait-elle réagir lorsqu'elle me reverrait ? Et si elle avait quelqu'un ? Et si Weasley l'avait séduit ? Celà faisait quand même cinq ans... Elle ne m'avait peut-être (sûrement) pas attendu... Vu que normalement, je n'en serais jamais sortis...

- Je voulais vous dire... Merci, dit-elle. Je suis touchée que vous fassiez ça pour moi... Que vous ayez fait ça pour nous... Ce n'est pas votre faute s'il est mort. On... Vous...

Elle commença à pleurer en silence. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit.

- Vous avez dit que vous pourrez peut-être le ramener... Ce n'est pas possible, techniquement. Personne ne l'a jamais fait. Vous savez, en cours de Sortilèges, quelqu'un avait poser cette question. Le professeur avait répondu que c'était puni par la lois, si on n'en avait pas le permis, et que, même avec le permis, il était grandement déconseillé de le faire, car on pouvait en mourir...

- Je peux le faire. Et je n'aurais pas besoin de permis. Mais je vous expliquerais tout ça quand on sera arriver. Je vous promet que vous le reverrez...

- Où on vas ? On est où ?

- Près de Londres. J'ai des amis là bas.

Elle prit peur.

- Mangemorts ?

- Non. Trois d'entre eux sont devenus Aurors et l'autre est devenue chercheuse. Ils sont tous brillants et ça fait cinq ans que je ne les ais pas revus...

- Oh.

Et ce fut tout. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, quelques heures plus tard, je jetta un sort sur le "James" et il disparut. Il fallait juste que je trouve une cheminée. J'allais essayer quelque chose que je n'avais jamais essayer, mais qui, théoriquement, devait marcher. On marcha encore quelques heures, puis, on trouva le chaudron baveur. Il n'avait pas changer, toujours aussi miteux, mais chaleureux. Tom s'avança et nous servit à boire, près de la cheminée.

- Lily ? demandais-je.

Elle regardait les flammes, d'un air absent. Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers moi, je vit qu'elle doutais. Qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait être triste, ou me croire.

- Tout se passera bien, je te le promet, dis-je.

Elle sourit tristement.

- Pourquoi on n'est pas encore chez tes amis ? dit elle.

- Et bien... Je ne sais pas où ils habitent... Mais je vais essayer quelque chose...

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Et bien... Je vais essayer quelque chose avec la poudre de cheminette.

- Oh.

Je bus mon café tranquillement, puis je sortit une plume et un parchemin de mon blouson.

_Hermione. Tu te souviens que quand on parlais, on se disais que si on se perdait de vue et qu'on voulait se revoir, on devait simplement dire : "Coucou". Et bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'aide. Je sais que je suis un mangemort. Mais en quelques sortes, je ne le suis plus. Hermione, fais-moi confiance et envoie-moi ta réponse au chaudron baveur. Je ne sais pas où tu habites, et si tu accepte de m'aider, je suis là bas. Hermione, je voulais aussi te dire... Je t'aime._

_drago._

Je plia le papire en quatre, jetta un peu de poudre de cheminette que j'avais acheter à Tom et jetta le papier en disant : Chez Hermione Granger !

Je ne savais pas si ça allait marcher, je ne savais pas si elle allait accepter, mais je savais que j'étais pire que nerveux, à l'idée de la revoir.

* * *

Hermione était assise chez elle. Sa carrière était à son sommet, ses amis étaient tous là, Ron avait enfin compris qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais quelque chose manquait. Lui. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Ce qui faisai que ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle était scélibataire, cinq ans, et elle avait assister à trois mariages : celui de Harry et Ginny, celui de Luna et Neville et enfin, celui de Ron et d'une sorcière qu'elle avait rencontré 2 ans plus tôt, Rebecca. Tous, de Harry à Rebecca, essayaient de la caser, souvent avec le premier venu. Seul Ginny arrivait à trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait lui plaire, mais qui était si... prévisible... drago, lui, était parfait... Et elle voulait l'attendre. Elle savait qu'il allait revenir, mais quand ? Une flame verte s'éleva du milieu de sa cheminée et projetta au sol, un bout de parchemin à moitié calciné. Elle se leva et le prit. C'était un miracle qu'elle puisse encore lire quelques phrases.

_Tu te souviens que quand on parlais, on se disais que si on se perdait de vue et qu'on voulait se revoir, on devait simplement dire : "Coucou". Et bien, aujourd'hui... je suis un mangemort...je ne le suis plus. Hermione, fais-moi confiance... au chaudron baveur. Je ne sais pas où tu habites... aussi te dire... Je t'aime._

_drago_

Son coeur ne fit qu'un bond. Elle se leva, le parchemin toujoursdans les mains, prit de la poudre de cheminette, la jetta précipitament dans le feu et cria : Le Chaudron Baveur !

Les flammes vertes l'aspirèrent et elle ne vit plus rien, juste la couleur verte.


	25. Explication et retrouvailles assez génée

Rewiews !

**Trinity1412 : **Figure-toi que moi, quand j'ai lu ta rewiew, j'étais... MOI AUSSI AU TEL ! Sauf que moi, j'aidais ma meilleure amie à faire son anglais, vu qu'elle n'est absolument pas bilingue... Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions en train de chercher chais pu quel mot lorsque je lis notre troisième combat. Et... Beh je raccroche au nez de ma cop sans faire exprès ! Je peux te dire qu'elle est rancunière, mais ça vallait le coup. Parce que... C'EST MOI QUI VAIT FAIRE LES 4EME COMBAT ! NANANEREUH ! Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses... Match final. Salle comble. MissBotter VS trinity1412... Le géni hurlant à (sa) mort le nom de sa dulcinée, Aladin, en face du géni, fais pareil, mais pour SA dulcinée. (En tant que sadique, tu ne sauras qu'à la fin qui est avec aladin) Les deux concurentes, encouragées par les amours de leur vie, s'élance, bien décider à arracher la tête à l'autre et à gagner la fierté. (enfin, trinity en a plus besoin que MissBotter ! lol) Coupsde poings, coups de pieds, tout est permis (sauf, malheureusement, arracher la tête et tuer, le géni et aladin sont là pour y veiller.) Trinity1412 a un magnifique crochet du droit, mais est destabiliser par un croche pied de MissBotter qui essaie de lui fracturer la machoire mais... OH MAIS QUEL ARRET ! Trinity1412 a littéralement mis à terre MissBotter ! Quel spectacle, mais quel spectacle ! Trinity se penche vers MissBotter pour la relever, mais cette dernière lui fait un magnifique tacle qui renverse la situation ! Trinity est maintenant dans une situation très inconfortable, mais arrive à rattrapper MissBotter de quelques points en lui faisant un petit peu mal au niveau des articulations du genoux (Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va très bien, elle pourras toujours battre Trinity !). Alors blesser, MissBotter essaie tant bien que mal de gagner. Malheureusement, le crochet du droit de Trinity est trop fort, et la met K.O. Juste après qu'elle ai entendu aladin lui crier : "JE T'AIME !", elle tombe dans les pommes. Certes, Trinity1412 est victorieuse, mais MissBotter l'est tout autant !

**Alistouche : "**Trop mimi comme chapitre", ça me suffit ! Bizoux !

**Thealie :** Ca change, en bien ou en mal ? Parce que tu es ma première lectrice, je ne veux pas te décevoir !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(MissBotter)

Elle en avait fait, des voyages avec la poudre de cheminette. Et même quelques uns avec drago, chacun l'un serrés l'un contre l'autre. Mais même ceux qu'elle avait passer avec lui n'avait pas été aussi longs. Parce que, il fallait le dire, elle redoutait de le revoir. Et si c'était un piège ? Après tout, Voldemort lui-même était au courant de leur histoire... Elle avait agi sous une impulsion et elle redoutait d'avoir des remords. Mais elle avait eu tellement envie de le revoir... Soudain, le vert diminua, laissant place au jaune verdatre, puis, au orange. Elle le vit, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il était toujours aussi beau, comme dans son souvenir. Il était aussi souriant qu'elle, aussi stupéfait. Non, ce n'était pas un piège. Il était bien là, souriant, quelques mèches retombant sur ses yeux, ses yeux bleus brillant...(NA : Les prochaines phrases sont pour Rebecca-Black, car visiblement, elle n'aime pas trop Hermione)Soudain, elle eut chaud, très chaud, puis elle sentit comme une audeur de griller. Le sourire de drago disparut pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Une fille surgit alors si vite qu'Hermione ne sut pas ce qui se passait. La fille la prit par le col de sa chemise et la tira vers elle, la sortant de l'antre de la cheminée, où toute poudre de cheminette était consumée. Le bas de sa robe était légèrement en feu et elle comprenait maintenant l'impression de chaleur. Mais qui était cette fille ? Elle était brune, environ un mètre soixante-dix, les yeux bleus, ronde... Et si c'était une amie de drago ? Et si c'était plus qu'une amie pour lui...? Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait beau être ronde, elle avait un air si... on ne pouvait le décrire. On ne pouvait que l'aimer (NA : Moi, vantarde ? Et à quoi ça sert de ne pas l'être ! Trinity sera d'accord avec moi.)

- Ca va ? demanda le jeune fille qui avait maintenant toute la haine de Hermione sur le dos.

- Oui, répondit-elle froidement.

Elle se tourna vers drago et le regarda dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle parle.

- Tu... Tu m'as demander de venir ?

Silence. La jeune fille avait eu un air renfrogner devant le ton froid d'Hermione et était repartie boire son thé. Bizarrement, celà eut un effet bénéfique sur Hermione... Allez savoir pourquoi.

- Oui... Hermione, tu... tu n'as pas changer !

Il s'avanca et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Ils étaient mal à l'aise. Elle le serra plus fort et il lui rendit son étreinte.

- _Hum Hum !_

Hermione se détourna et vit la jeune fille, encore une fois. Toute sa colère remonta.

- Qui c'est, _elle_ ?

C'en était visiblement trop pour la jeune fille qui sortit de ses gonds.

- _Elle_, elle a un prénom, c'est Lily et elle te ferais remarquer que sans elle, tu serais griller jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Et elle te ferais aussi remarquer qu'elle t'a rien fait et que si tu cherche la guerre, tu vas l'avoir.

Silence. Lily ? Lily comme... Hermione se tourna vers drago.

- C'est... C'est...

Il opina du chef. Alors là, dans le genre foutage de gueule, on pouvait l'élire number one ! Mais elle était trop choquée pour le lui faire remarquer. Surtout qu'il était craquant avec son sourire moqueur et cette lueur dans les yeux...

- C'est... C'est L-Lily P-Potter ? balbutia-t-elle.

La Lily en question la regarda comme la pire des folles.

- Lily... Potter ? (Na : Au fait, petit coup de pub, allez lire ma fic : "Lily... Potter ?" ! )

- Euh, Evans, je veux dire. se corrigea Hermione. Tu... es Lily Evans.

- Oui. Et pas Lily Potter...

La jeune fille rassit, le regard vitreux. Elle parraissait triste, exténuée, et appeurée. Hermione se tourna vers drago qui l'emmena à part et lui offrit un café.

- Hermione, il faut que je t'explique, commenca-t-il. James est mort.

Hermione n'y comprenais rien.

- Attend, commence du début.

- Bon, okay. Tu te souviens que tu m'avais demander d'aider James et Lily la dernière fois...?

- Oui...

- Et bien James est mort. expliqua-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne sais pas donc pas...

Il la regarda longtemps.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demander de les aider ? dit-il.

Elle se tut.

- Et bien... C'est Merlin qui m'as dit de te le dire...

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle.

- Merlin ?

- Je sais que ça peut parraitre fou, mais c'est la vérité ! Il a dit que seul le pouvoir de l'amour pouvait les sauver, que seul James et lily était à la hauteur, mais qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide. Il a dit que l'aide, c'était toi, qu'il fallait que je te le dise. Je n'ai absolument rien compris, mais je savais que toi, tu allais comprendre... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu connais l'héroïne Alexandra denis ? dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Quel rapport ? répondit-elle.

- Lily est dans son corp.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Son regard passa de drago à Lily pendant qu'il continuait

- Lily et James ont échangés leurs corps avec Alexandra et Adrien. Apparement, Lily et James devaient les sauvés d'une attaque de Voldemort. Lily as été enlevée, par lui, et James est venu la chercher. Mais en s'enfuyant, il s'est pris un Avada Kedavra... Hermione, j'ai une idée, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle écoutait maintenant avec toute son attention. Toute gêne, tout doute, s'était envoler.

- Je pense que si on trouve la formule adéquate, on pourra faire revenir l'esprit d'Adrien dans son corp, et celui de James dans le sien et ainsi, on les sauveras tout les deux... Mais je ne peux pas le faire seul. Tu pense pouvoir m'aider ?

Elle réfléchit. Il leur faudrait le corp, un souvenir du défunt, euh... un peu de sang de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux... Ca seras difficile à trouver, vu que tous sont morts... Mais c'était faisable.

- Ca marche. dit-elle.

Ils se levèrent, s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et... se serrèrent la main. drago l'attira à lui, la serra dans ses bras et aspira un peu de son odeur... Elle n'y tint plus. Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa. Soudain, une voix s'éleva :

- Rooo ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? C'est la coutume, ici

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.


	26. Amour, bal, et retour chez sois !

Rewiews !

**Alistouche : **Si je coupais pas au moment où il le fallait pas, est-ce qu'il y aurait du suspence ? Et puis, console-toi, les vrai retrouvailles, c'est pour ce chapitre.

**Rebecca : **Je savais que tu allais me dire ça. Beh attend, en tant que bonne serpentarde, tu vas plaquer Ron, et avec les honneurs... Mais bon, je me comprend. Et pis, le moment du feu, c'était pour me faire pardonner.

**Joomy : **Merci pour ta rewiew, mais attend, y'a un truc qui me tracasse... UN EXPOSE EN ALLEMAN ? ILS SONT FOU ! Je te plain et espère que ce chapitre te redonneras du courage, parce que ça doit pas être facile...

**Thealie : **Imagine que le mec que tu aimes depuis des années, tu le revois au bout de... Pas mal d'années (lol) et en compagnie d'une fille... Tu serais jalouse ou pas ? lol !

Alors, là, on est au bal, avec les corps de Lily et James et on va enfin savoir le plan de dumby et James (enfin adrien...) en entier ! Oh, et vous allez probablement vouloir me tuer, mais si vous voulez que tout rentre dans l'ordre à la fin, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne le faisiez pas. Voilà.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(James)

- Jamesie ! cria Sirius.

Il acourut, me prit par les épaules, s'excusa auprès de Lily et m'emmena à l'écart. Nous retrouvâmes Remus et... dumbledore ? Oh non, non, non !

- Adrien, il faut que vous mettiez le plan en place. Et vite. Elle passe une bonne soirée ou pas ?

- J'en sais rien ! répondis-je.

- Vous vous êtes chamailler ? dit le directeur.

- Non.

- Elle as eu l'air de s'ennuyer ?

- Non !

- Vous avez danser ?

Sirius et Remus sourirent. Bien sûr qu'on avait danser ! Et même un slow...

- O-oui... balbutiais-je.

- Parfait, reprit-il, parfaitement calme. Vous aller retourner auprès d'elle, et moi, je vais faire ce qu'il faut. Continuez comme si de rien n'étais. Allez danser, même. Ce serait bien. Apparement, elle vous attend.

Je restait sur place.

- Allez, on se bouge ! cria-t-il.

Et je partit. Lorsque je la retrouva, elle parlait avec Lilas et quand elles me virent, rougirent et s'arrêtèrent. Je m'assit à côté d'Alex et lui prit le bras.

- Alors, je vous ai manquer ? demandais-je.

- Mais James, nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de toi ! répondit Lilas.

- Oh oui ! Comment vivre sans le grand James Potter ? ajouta Lily d'un ton ironique, elle aussi.

Je mis ma main sur mon coeur.

- Ce que vous me dites me fait de la peine ! Et moi qui croyait être en bonne compagnie !

Lilas se leva, se dirigea vers Lily et moi, pris la main de son amie, la mit sur la main que j'avais sur le coeur, les prit toute les deux entre ses mains, à la façon d'un prêtre scélébrant un mariage.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monseigneur. Lily est là, elle vous consoleras. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mon cavalier a disparut depuis bien longtemps.

Et c'est tout rouge qu'elle nous laissa.

- Euh... Tu... Tu veux danser ? dis-je au bout d'un moment.

Je croisa son regard et nous nous regardîmes pendans quelques secondes.

- Pssssst ! James ! chuchota une voix que j'identifia de suite comme celle de Sirius.

Ah, il avait le chic pour me déranger, celui là ! Je me tourna dans la direction de la voix et vit Sirius, sur la piste, La tête de clara sur son épaule. Il chuchotait, mais je me demandais pourquoi elle n'avait pas relever la tête.

- Mais vas-y, lourdau ! continua-t-il, comme si c'était évident qu'il fallait que je fasse un truc. Mais quoi ?

Je sourit, me tourna vers Lily qui avait assister en silence à l'échange, lui prit la main et l'ammena sur la piste. La chanson était assez rythmée, mais je voulais danser sans devoir faire attention à ce que je faisais. Alors, je m'inspira du film "La Boum" et jetta un sort pour qu'une bulle se forme autour de nous deux. Je choisis une musique douce et nous commençâmes à danser, l'un contre l'autre. Je n'entendais rien du dehors. Juste notre chanson, juste nos souffles qui se mélaient, l'un à l'autre...

_**BOUM**_

Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre et regardâmes autour de nous. Sirius était à terre, Clara agenouillée près de lui. J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à terre ! Il se releva, dis quelque chose à Clara que je n'entendis pas et se tourna vers moi. Il prit une grande (NA : énorme ! Imaginez le loup dans les trois petits cochons. lol) respiration et cria -hurla**-** quelque chose que, malgrès tout je ne pus entendre.

**'Sirius'**

_**BOUM **_

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CA ! Bon sang, mais ça fait mal ! _

- Sirius ! Mais tu m'écouteras un jour ? Je t'avais bien dis que James avait créer une bulle. Mais non, personne ne l'écoute jamais, Clara. Ah, ça non ! Et bien voilà, c'est bien fait. Roo ! La vilaine bosse. Allez, relève-toi, vieux grigou.

Je sentit Clara se relever, près de moi, et je fis de même. N'empêche, elle avait raison, je n'avais pas voulu l'écouter. Tant pis, je me ferais pardonner plus tard. Je pris une grande inspiration.

- JAMES POTTER, SORS IMMEDIATEMENT, SINON JE NE REPONDRAIS PLUS DE RIEN !

Plus rien. James et Lily se regardaient comme s'ils se demandaient ce qui se passait. Puis, tournant la tête vers moi, ils dirent, d'une même voix, quelque chose que... Je n'entendis pas. Je me tourna vers Clara qui riait à gorge déployée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ! demandais-je.

- Faut voi vos têtes !

Elle était morte de rire et s'écroula dans mes bras. Je devint blanc et regarda James, pour lui demander de l'aide ! Lily et James, justements, souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Il est vrai que Clara était... Pendu à mon coup. Lorsqu'elle se calma et qu'elle se rendit compte de notre position, elle s'écarta vivement et devien écarlate. Je lui fit mon sourire le plus charmeur, qui marchait sur toute les filles...

- Alors comme ça, on en profite, petite Clara chérie ? dis-je.

- La ferme Black.

... Mais pas sur elle.

- Je sais que tu donnerais tout pour m'embrasser, hein ?

Bon, okay, c'est moi qui paierais cher pour l'embrasser, mais bon, c'est presque pareil ! Et puis, d'après son Journal Intime, elle aussi, en mourrait d'envie. Mais elle me voyait comme un dragueur et qui ne pouvait pas aimer... Merci la réputation ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'eus juste le temps de voir qu'elle commençait à rosir avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers la bulle. Histoire à éclaircir.

- Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, dit-elle.

Lily était pendue au coup de James, l'imitant à la perfection. Elle riait exactement de la même façon, mais ça ne me fit pas le petit coup au coeur, comme quand Clara riait. Mais bon, là je m'égare...

- Lily, arrête de faire ça ! cria-t-elle.

Mais Lily (Alex) continuait. Et Adrien semblait apprécier.

- Roo ! Je donnerais cher pour pouvoir l'étrangler à ce moment précis. Mais bon, dumbledore doit attendre et je doute qu'il apprécie.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- T'as une idée pour les prévenir ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je réfléchis. Puis, une idée me vint, puis une autre. Je souris narquoisement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça, toi ? demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Je souris un peu plus. Adrien allait aimer, s'il ressemblait à James. Je suis sûr qu'il comprend de quoi on est en train de parler.

- Et bien... répondis-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi.

- Quoi ? Sirius, j'ai passer une super bonne soirée, ne va pa la gachée maintenant ! dit-elle d'un ton exaspérée.

- Et bien oui, j'en ai une, mais il me faut quelque chose en échange... Comme par exemple... Un petit baiser ?

- Oubli, Black. Ne va pas croire que je suis à tes pieds, je ne suis pas l'une de tes suiveuses. Moi, j'ai un QI de plus de 2. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de la majorité de ton fan club.

Okay, alors là, elle m'avait casser... Mais bon, je peux retourner ça à mon avantage !

- C'est pour ça que c'est de toi que je veux le baiser... Et puis tu es si belle ce soir... Ca ne gache rien !

Et voilà ! Comment faire rougir Clara... Heum... deux fois dans un labs de temps d'environ cinq minutes ? Appelez Sirius Black !

- Je... je... Bon, alors, c'est quoi ton idée ? balbutia-t-elle.

- ...

Je la regardais dans le blanc des yeux, comme si je voulais dire "siteplait ! Zuste un pitit baiser de rien du tout !". Enfin, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Elle éclata de rire. Et allez, encore ces satanés papillons ! Je devais avoir trop manger ce soir... Enfin, peut-être !

- Bon, okay, mais il me faut Remus. lâchais-je, bougon. Et puis, un petit baiser, pour la forme ?

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

- Bon, okay, mais c'est bien parce que tu t'es creuser la cervelle ! dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha et me fit un bisoux... Sur la joue ! Je lui fis une moue boudeuse.

- C'est pas zuste ! Pourquoi je peux pas avoir plus ?

- Parce que tu ne te décarcasse pas pour. dit-elle, machiavélique, avant de partir, à la rechercher de Remus.

Je vis dumbledore, à travers l'épaisse couche de personne ammassée autour de moi. Je lui fis signe d'attendre et il hocha la tête. Quand même, obliger James à chanter une chanson d'amour... Ca ferait un petit peu suspect. Mais vu qu'il allait obliger deux ou trois personnes avant lui, ce serais pas grave ! Il avait tout prévu, le vieux dirlot ! Je me tourna vers James et Lily, visiblement en pleine conversation. Enfin... Sans parler...

**'MISSBOTTER'**

**- AH AH A**H AH AH A**H AH AH !**

Lily était pendue au coup de James. Mais pour le James en question, ce n'était pas Lily. Plus il y pensait, plus elle était Alexandra. Bien sûr, son corp était Lily, mais il le trouvait froid, ce corp. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas belle, elle était magnifique, mais il préférait les courbes, certes assez rondes, d'Alexandra, mais si belles. Elle avait son charme. Et il avait succomber. Rien que de la sentir près de lui le rendait presque fou. Presque. Il fallait qu'il se calme... Inspiration, expiration... Tout un coup, elle s'arrêta de rire et releva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. Ca arrivait souvent, en ce moment, mais il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. Il se sentait bien, comme si rien ne se passait autour. Juste elle. Son regard, qui malgrès tout, était le même. Mélanger de peur, de tristesse, mais aussi, de tant de joie de vivre. Alexandra, comme tout le monde la connaissait, était une flamme qui ne s'éteignait jamais. C'était la grande soeur, la confidente, mais aussi, la fragile, celle qui se montrait dure, pour ne pas plier. Et la seule personne qu'il connaissait à avoir réussit à percer sa carapace, c'était Léonard, LEUR meilleur ami. Mais plus il passait de temps ici, à Poudlard, plus il avait l'impression de réussir à voir au delà de la grande gueule, de la tête de mule et du grand coeur. Il voyait aussi des faiblesses et du courage. Pourtant, rien n'avait changer, ils se disputaient toujours autant, peut-être même plus. Un malaise était même né entre eux. Mais là, à cet instant, quand leur regards se croisèrent, il sut qu'ils étaient enfin devenus proches. Très proches...? Plus que ça. Il le savait.

- Je... désolé. C'é-c'était trop tentant... Je suis désolé. dit-elle, confuse.

Il sourit.

- C'est rien. C'est plutôt agréable, je ne vais pas me pleindre ! dit-il.

Elle rougit.

- Et puis tu sais, continua-t-il, tout bas, tu es superbe ce soir.

Elle rougit encore plus, il lui prit le menton et la fit le regarder dans les yeux. Il m'approcha, doucement, pour lui laisser le temps de reculer. Mais elle ne recula pas. Elle en avait tellement envie... Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les bruits de la fête leur parvinrent et qu'ils se décollèrent aussi vite qu'un éclair. Seulement, le mal était fait. Remus, Lilas, Sirius et Clara les regardaient avec un petit sourire, mais ils ne purent rien dire, Sirius se tourna vers la table des professeurs, hocha la tête, sourit et l'on entendit alors la voie de dumbledore.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles... Messieurs. commença-t-il. Je dis particulirement "Messieurs" car voyez-vous, ces Messieurs vont passer près de moi, pour chanter une chanson. Mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Elle seras pour vous, mesdemoiselles. Bien sûr, juste une petite poignée de la gente masculine du collège pourra venir chanter près de moi, mais je suis sûr que tous, autant qu'il sont, veulent vous faire ce cadeaux. Seulement, lorsque le garçon viendra chanter, il faudra qu'il nous dise à qui est destiner cette chanson. Que la jeune fille soit enviée !

Il rit.

- Bien. J'ai ici les noms, pris au hasard par le choixpeau, sous la surveillance de madame McGonagal, ici présente. Parfait. Je vais maintenant appeler le premier garçon...

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Alex s'était rapprochée de lui et lui serrait le bras. Il sourit. Oui, il allait chanter, ce soir. Pour elle. Pas seulement parce que dumby le voulait, mais il voulait tellement la voir sourire, pour lui. Qu'elle soit toute chambouler... Bien sûr, il n'espérait pas qu'elle soit chamboulée, mais au moins touchée.

-... SEVERUS ROGUE !

Toute la salle sourit. Rogue ? Chanter ? Mais pour qui !

- Allons, Monsieur Rogue, avancez-vous ! Allez, mon garçon !

Rogue apparut enfin. Il était plus blanc que d'habitude et s'avançait d'un pas mal assuré. Arriver près du directeur, il perdit définitivement toute couleur sur son visage. dumbledore sourit.

- Alors ? Pour qui allez-vous chanter ?

- Pourbellatrixlestrange...

- Pardon ? Allons, parlez distinctement !

- Je vais chanter ce soir pour Bellatrix Lestrange.

Une chaise racla le sol, quelque part. Tous se retournèrent vers le bruit et tous virent Bellatrix, les yeux larmoyants, sourire si joliment, si sincèrement, qu'elle en devint presque belle. Le directeur sourit. C'était émouvant, même si c'était ridicule. Une dizaine de personnes passèrent ainsi, quelques couples se formèrent, même. Enfin, James fut appeler. Il feint la surprise et sourit à Lily avant de s'avancer, en direction des professeurs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Hermione)

- Lily, tu veux quelque chose, avant qu'on commence ? dis-je.

- Non, merci, répondit-elle, souriant timidement. Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, au juste ?

- Et bien, on a tout les ingrédients. Il ne manque plus qu'à formuler l'incantation. Il faut que je vous avertisse. Quand il se réveilleras, ce ne seras plus James dans le corp d'Adrien, mais Adrien tout court. Mais si ça marche, je pourrais trouver un dériver, pour vous ramener, vous aussi... Il faudra juste que je liquéfie...

- Hermione ! cria drago, d'une autre pièce. Ne l'embête pas avec ça et laisse-la dormir ! Et vient, il fau qu'on commence.

- J'ARRIIIIIIIIIIIVE !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(partie du chapitre compliquée. Ce qui est en Italique, c'est ce qui se passe du côté de drago et Hermione)

Il s'avançait vers la scène, sur de lui, le menton haut. Elle le suivait des yeux, subjuguée par sa beauté à la lumière légèrement tamisée, depuis quelques minutes. Tous se taisaient, personne ne savait pourquoi. On savait que quelque chose d'important allait se passer, pourtant, James Potter allait seulement chanter. Et sûrement comme une casserole. Il était impossible d'être douer pour la magie, les farces, le maniement des explosifs, celui des armes, les duels, voler, attraper une si petite balle, se rendre s-u-b-l-i-m-e (et j'en passe...) ET EN PLUS, savoir chanter. Il arriva près du directeur et il annonça sa chanson.

- Je vais chanter ce soir, une chanson de Lifehouse qui s'intitule "Everything". Je vais la chanter pour Lily Evans, la femme que j'aime.

Personne n'était surpris. Même les plus grands rêveurs, les plus optimistes (surtout féminins) savaient pertinement que James Potter appartenait à Lily Evans et que Lily Evans appartenait à James Potter. Le directeur était aux anges, Lily souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait envie de courir le rejoindre, de lui dire qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait, mais la chanson commença et elle attendit patiement d'entendre sa voix. C'était décider, Lifehouse était dorénavent son groupe préférer.

Find me here (Trouve-moi ici)

And speak to me ( Et parle moi)

I want to feel you (Je veux te sentir)

I need to hear you (J'ai besoin de t'entendre)

You are the light (Tu es la lumière)

That's leading me to the place (qui me met sur le bon chemin)

Where I find peace again (là où je trouve la paix, encore)

You are the strength (tu es la force)

That keeps me walking (qui me fait tenir)

That keeps me trusting (celle en qui je fais confiance)

You are the light to my soul (tu es la lumière à mon âme)

You are my purpose (tu es mon but)

You are Everything (tu es tout)

Refrain.

And how can I stand here with you (et comment rester ici avec toi)

And not be moved by you (et ne pas me laisser émouvoir)

Would you tell me how could it be (vous me diriez comment peut-il être)

Any better than this (amélioré par ceci ?)

You calm the storms (tu calmes les orages)

And you give me rest (et tu me donne le repos)

You hold me in your hands (tu me tiens dans tes mains)

You won't let me fold (tu ne me laisseras pas plier)

You still my heart (tu seras toujours dans mon coeur.)

When you take my breath away (quand tu je n'aurais plus de souffle)

Would you take me in take me deeper now

Refrain

And how can I stand here with you (et comment rester ici avec toi)

And not be moved by you (et ne pas me laisser émouvoir)

Would you tell me how could it be (vous me diriez comment peut-il être)

Any better than this (amélioré par ceci ?)

Cause you're all I want (tu es tout ce que je veux)

You're all I need (tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin)

You're everything.. (tu es tout)

everything (tout)

You're all I want (tu es tout ce que je veux)

You're all I need (tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin)

Everything.. (tout)

everything (tout)

La chanson touchait à sa fin, personne ne parlait, n'osait respirer. Finalement, James Potter savait chanter... Mais on sentait que ce n'était pas finit, quelque chose allait se passer... Oui, mais quoi ?

_- T'es pret drago ? dit Hermione._

_Il ne répondit pas._

_- YOU-OU ! Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?_

_- ... Tu n'as vraiment pas changer..._

_Elle rougit._

_- Bon, bon... Alors, on commence ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Oui, oui, vas-y._

_- Adrien Rebière, je t'invoque pour que tu retrouves ton corp. Adrien Rebière, je t'invoque pour que tu retrouves ton corp. Adrien..._

James releva la tête. Il regardait Lily dans les yeux.

- Je... Je... Ne t'inquiète... pas...

Il ferma les yeux et rabaissa la tête. La chanson tirait sur sa fin et personne n'osait bouger. Tout à coup, James commença à léviter quelques centimètre au-dessus du sol.

_- ... t'invoque pour que..._

Une lumière blanche l'illuminait. On aurait dit un ange.

-_ ... tu retrouves..._

La lumière se fit plus forte, soudain, et, la lumière s'éteignant peu à peu, James tomba sur le sol, évanouï. Lily se précipita sur lui.

- James ! Ca va ? James, ouvre les yeux ! cria-t-elle.

Elle se pencha sur son oreille.

- Adrien, chuchota-t-elle, réveille-toi, je t'en suppli.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux.

_- Regarde ! Il ouvre les yeux ! ON A REUSSIT ! cria Hermione !_

_- Oui ! cria-t-il, lui aussi. Et, la prenant par la taille, il l'embrassa._

_- Où... où suis-je ? demanda Adrien._

- Où... Où suis-je ? demanda James.


	27. note

**NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE !**

Je suis désolé, mais la suite de cette fic ne viendras vraiment pas tout de suite. Je vais en commencer une autre, le temps de retrouver mon "inspiration". Je suis vraiment désolée, ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Je vais d'abord répondre aux défis de Rebeca-Black et Trinity1412 et si vous en avez, vous aussi, des défis, n'hésitez pas !


	28. je reviens

Coucou mes chers lecteurs !

Beh voilà, après une absence... longue -?- (je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai fait plus long comme absence), je fais mon retour et me met tout de suite au boulot pour continuer ma fic ! Et voui ! Si ça vous fait plaisir, dites le moi et encouragez-moi, les débuts, c'est toujours un peu difficile...

Bizoux !

MissBotter.


	29. le premières minutes

**Chapitre 27**

- Où... Où suis-je ?

Voilà les trois (ou quatre, mais "où" se répétant deux fois... Bon, on s'en fout) mots que James et Adrien qui, pour la première fois depuis le premier chapitre, étaient dans leur corp ! Et en vie, tout deux. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Comment celà s'était-il passer ? Je vais d'abord commencer par vous dire comment Adrien retrouva son corp. Ce n'était pas vraiment joyeux, car il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir marcher depuis quelques jours, ni manger d'ailleur. Et... Il croyait sentir l'odeur de la mort... (Plutôt lugubre, hein ?) Il se leva précipitament, en voyant deux personnes en train de s'embrasser... Mauvaise chose. Il était tellement fatigué (épuisé !) que cette soudaine remontée l'envoya immédiatement... Aux toilettes, gentillement à portée de main, ce qui l'arrangea beaucoup car ça l'aurait embêter de vomir sur ces charmantes personnes aux si interressantes occupations.

- Adrien ? demanda une voix de fille derrière la porte. Adrien, c'est toi ? Je sais que ça doit être difficile... Je...

Elle ne put continuer car Adrien venait d'ouvrir la porte, la coupant en plein "Je suis désolé".

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui répondit (bien gentillement) l'Adrien en question.

- Euh...

Hermione était impressionnée. Adrien était... En colère, triste, déçu ? Peut-être tout ça à la fois.

- Je suis Hermione... Hermione Granger.

Tout à coup, il se radoucit.

- Tu es Hermione ? Harry m'as beaucoup parlé de toi !

- Tu connais Harry ?

Elle était abasourdie. Adrien changait du tout au tout !

- Il avait raison, tu es sublime ! lui répondit Adrien, ne prenant pas en compte son étonnement et sa question.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Et il avait aussi raison sur un point, tu es brillante. Tu as trouver le moyen de me ramener ! J'ai hâte que tu te mette à l'oeuvre avec Alexandra ! Je suis si exité ! Oh, merci, merci d'avoir trouver le moyen de nous ramener !

Hermione rougis au compliment... Mais alors, elle se rappela que...

- Euh... Adrien... dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Oh, ne fais pas ta modeste, tu es gégniale ! la gronda gentillement Adrien avec un sourire. Il avait l'air vraiment rassuré.

- C'est que...

- La formule ne marche que s'il y a un mort dans l'un des mondes... Et encore, il y a énormément de risques... L'âme peut revenir dans le corp, mais ne peut pas forcément se réveiller... fit la voix de drago, la voix qui essuya tout les espoirs d'Adrien.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement vers la voix, et vit un blondinet, adossé au mur. Là, tout de suite, il avait surtout envie de lui coller un pain. Mais sa colère laisse place à la tristesse... Alexandra était toujours là bas... Seule ! Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de la ramener.

- Alexandra... souffla-t-il.

- Elle dort. dit Hermione.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- JE PARLE DE LA VRAI ALEXANDRA ! hurla-t-il.

Ils baissèrent tous les yeux.

- James ? James, c'est toi ?

Adrien se retourna et vit Alexandra. Elle était si belle, mieux que dans ses rêves... Il s'élança vers elle et l'enlaça.

- James, j'ai eu si peur... dit Alexandra.

Et c'est alors qu'Adrien se rappela qu'Alexandra était toujours là bas, et que cette fille, qu'il tenait dans ses bras, était Lily...

Passons maintenant à James. James, qui lui, savait tout de ce qui s'était passer... Enfin dans l'autre monde. Parce que, là, se retrouver par terre, en plein Poudlard, devant toute l'école, mais surtout Lily... Et Sirius ! Et Remus ! Tous étaient là. L'émotion le pris d'un coup. Ils lui avaient terriblement manqués... Même s'il savait que Lily n'était pas vraiment Lily (houlà, je m'embrouille !), il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Elle parrut surprise, mais il n'y pris pas garde. Il savait qu'il était chez lui.

- Ja... James ?

James sourit. Comme toujours, Sirius avait compris. Il relacha une Lily (Alexandra ?) toute froissée et se leva, face à Sirius et Remus. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes.

- Oh. dit simplement Remus.

- Bon retour à la maison vieux frère. dit Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Heureux que vous m'ayez reconnu, poursuivit James.

Et voilà les premières minutes de nos revenants. Ils ont tout deux un retour différent... Et tout deux auront une fin différente.


	30. La colère est un sentiment humain

**Chapitre 28**

Oui, comme je vous le disais, ils ont tout deux un retour différent. James auprès des siens et Adrien, lui, était chez lui, mais se sentait comme un étranger. Alors qu'il était dans son monde ! Lorsqu'il se souvint que c'était Lily, il la relacha violemment, la regarda avec dégout et s'enfuit. Il devait sortir, pour faire le point. Hermione s'avança et prit Lily dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas James, hein? dit Lily.

- Non, Lily. James est reparti.

- Au fond, je crois que je voulais que ça ne marche pas.

Lily étouffa un sanglot.

- Il serait mort. Il serait mort. dit Hermione, resserrant son étreinte.

drago était parti à la recherche d'Adrien qui était sortit on se sais où... Il s'inquiétait pour Adrien qui n'avait vraiment pas bien réagit.

James, lui, était dans la salle commune, vidée de ses occupants par Sirius exprès pour l'occasion, auprès de ses amis. Il se sentait enfin à son aise, (enfin presque vu que Clara leur faisait une crise) ils étaient tous là... Enfin presque tous là... Lily était encore coincée...

- Attend, attend... C'est quoi cette blague ? Sirius, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ! dit clara.

Clara était hors d'elle. Que les Maraudeurs veulent leur faire une blague, à elle et Lilas, okay, mais si Lily s'y mettait aussi... !

- Clara, calmes-toi, s'il te plait. Laisse nous nous expliquer ! S'il te plait... dit Sirius, la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se détourna.

- Vos blagues, d'habitudes, elles sont drôles, dit Lilas. Mais là, ça devient énervant. On s'en serait apperçut, quand même, si ce n'était pas Lily. Et puis d'abord, je sais que la magie as de très grands pouvoirs, mais pas d'échanger de corps, non ?

Lily se leva, regarda James, et se rendit tout de suite compte que ce n'était vraiment pas Adrien. Les yeux... ils étaient différents. Maintenant qu'Adrien n'était plus là, elle ne savait plus trop à qui faire confiance. Mais elle avait vécu aux côtés de Clara et Lilas, et elle savait qu'elles comprendraient. Elle se dirigea vers clara, furieuse, tournant le dos au groupe, et vers Lilas, plus calme, cherchant dans ses yeux la vérité. Elle les amena sur le canapé, pour les rasseoir à leur place, se mit à genoux devant elles deux, une main de chancune dans les siennes, et elle les regarda dans les yeux.

- Lilas, Clara. Je sais que ça doit être vraiment... bizarre. Moi, au début, je pensais que j'allais me réveiller. Je n'arrêtais pas de me pincer, même.

Lilas sourit, Clara resta de marbre. Bon, ce n'était qu'un début.

- Et je sais que vous pensez que je vous ment et tout ça, mais non, je ne suis pas Lily. Vous pouvez me détester pour ça, même me haïr, mais n'en voulez pas à Sirius, Remus et James parce qu'ils vous l'ont dit. C'est trop stupide !

Lilas baissa la tête, honteuse de sa conduite. Remus, Sirius et James nous regardaient, Clara et moi, retenant leur souffle.

- Qui es-tu si tu n'es pas Lily, me demanda alors Clara, après m'avoir longuement regardée dans les yeux.

Je soupirai. Remus et Sirius recommencèrent alors à respirer et ils allèrent respectivement vers leur dulcinées. James, lui, me regardait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, je crois. Je lui fis alors signe de venir s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, et me prépara à lui répondre. Lilas était dans les bras de Remus, Clara, un peu plus réticente, ne faisait que mettre sa tête sur son épaule. Elles avaient l'air inquiètes, mais pas horrifiées.

- Je suis Alexandra denis. dis-je, parfaitement calme.

Les yeux de Clara se fixèrent alors sur moi, quelque peu agrandis par la surprise. Lilas, ne bougea pas, un demi sourire sur les lèvres, regardans Remus. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut pour dire, d'un ton amuser :

- Remus, je savais que sous tes airs sérieux se cachait un véritable Maraudeur, mais Maraudeur ne veut pas dire fou. Et tu ne vas pas me faire avaler une salade pareille.

Clara appuya cette phrase d'un hochement de tête, bien contente de trouver une explication logique. Puis, James se leva, fou furieu, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il regarda Lilas et Clara, leur faisant bien comprendre qu'elles le dégoutaient et partit, furax. Sirius se leva.

- Vous n'avez pas honte ? Il vien de traverser un truc que vous deux, vous auriez même pas pu faire et quand on vous demande votre aide, et qu'on vous mets au courant, vous nous croyez pas. Franchement, je le comprend.

Il se retourna et commença à s'avancer dans la direction qu'avait prise James.

- Sirius. dit Remus.

Il se retourna, stoppé en plein élan.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à toi d'aller le voir, continua Remus, me regardant.

Sirius hocha la tête, partit se rasseoir et me fit signe d'y aller. Je regarda Remus, le suppliant du regard d'y aller à ma place, mais il resta de marbre et me dit :

- Suis ton instinct pour le retrouver.


	31. recherches et trouvailles en tout genres

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

MissBotter

Ce salop avait transplaner. Il avait transplaner dans une petite ruelle, alors qu'il allait lui sauter dessus et le ramener à la maison. Il était à deux doigts de l'avoir quand il avait transplaner. Ah, quand il reviendrait, drago le tuerais. Partir, comme ça, sans laisser de trace, alors qu'on venait d'échapper à la mort ! C'était de la folie ! Bien sûr, il ne savait pas qu'il était mort pendant quelques jours, mais quand même ! Où avait-il pu aller ? Il semblait obnubiler par sa Alexandra... Quand même, on aurait dit un fou. Peut-être que son cerveau avait été endomager par son "retour" ? Ca pouvait être possible ! Il retourna chez lui, toujours dans ses pensées, pour trouver Lily et Hermione devant une tasse de thé. Il sourit. Hermione avait toujours sa petite manie de relever le petit doigt quand elle buvait. Ca faisait snob, mais il trouvait ça adorable. Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était la manière dont elle rougissait quand il le lui faisait remarquer. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Hermione et Lily se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Il a transplaner. J'était à un cheveux de l'avoir ! (il rejoignit son index et son pouce et les montra à Hermione, comme si c'était une chose extrêmement importante pour qu'elle comprenne) Et il a transplaner.

A voir la tête que faisait drago, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Lily et drago, qui voyait le comique de la situation. Il était tout salle (il avait attérit dans une flaque de boue quand Adrien avait transplaner) et il devait avoir une moux boudeuse, comme à chaque fois qu'il était frusté.

- Je crois qu'il est aller se changer les idées. Il va revenir. Mais en attendant, on va à Poudlard. dit Hermione en se levant, une fois son fou rire passer.

- Pourquoi ? dit Lily.

- Parce que Poudlard détient beaucoup d'éléments dont j'ai besoin pour faire revenir Alexandra, et que j'aurais besoin de toi et de drago. Vous me suivez ?

Lily n'hésita pas plus que drago, et après avoir laissé un mot pour Adrien, ils partirent à Poudlard, où ils furent accueillit comme des rois. Ils purent avoir des chambres, et eurent l'autorisation de rester là bas autant qu'ils voulaient.

- Bien, dit Hermione une fois qu'elle eut rassembler ses troupes dans sa chambre... son ancienne chambre de préfète, d'ailleur, où elle avait eu tant de moment de joies...

Elle se souvint alors d'un jour particulier, où elle l'avait passer ici, dans les bras de drago. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sut qu'il pensait la même chose. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

- Notre plan d'attaque consiste à trouver comment faire revenir Alexandra dans son corp, sans que celà ne t'empêche, Lily, de retrouver le tien. Nous devons, tout d'abord, faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, ne soupire pas, drago, c'est indispensable. Il y aura sûrement un rituel à accomplir, et comme dans tout rituels, il faut des objets. Lily, je vais te charger d'une mission très... délicate. Tu vas devoir rechercher dans tout Poudlard des affaires t'ayant appartenues avant... que tu ne quitte Poudlard. Il doit sûrement en rester quelques unes que tu as perdues, ou oubliées. En ce qui concerne les affaires d'Alexandra, Adrien nous seras d'un grand secour. Bon, vous avez tous compris votre mission ?

Ses troupes lui sourirent et drago se leva, sûrement pour aller à la bibliothèque.

- Hermione ?

Cette dernière se tourna vers Lily qui paraissait inquiète.

- Oui ?

- Nous sommes en 2008...

- Oui, je le sais ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- Et bien... Ce sera extrêmement difficile de retrouver des affaires à moi !

- Où veux-tu en trouver ?

- ... Je ne sais pas. Mais, pour moi, je suis en sixième année, je ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai oublier ici, et si je trouve quelque chose qui m'ait appartenu, ça se trouve, je l'aurai eu après mon départ, et je ne saurais pas que c'est à moi, et si c'est cher à mon coeur... Je ne sais pas !

Lily était rouge car elle avait dit ça d'une traite, sans respirer, et elle avait l'air assez inquiète.

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça. Je suis sûre que tu réussiras ! On va te ramener, fais-moi confiance, okay ?

Hermione prit dans ses bras ce qui était sa nouvelle amie, et fut fière de voir que sa protégée releva fièrement le menton, prête à affronter les pires dangers... Elle lui sourit et la regarda s'éloigner dans Poudlard, certes, mais un Poudlard tellement différent que celui qu'avait connu Lily...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Hermione, est-ce qu'on peut se reposer ? Ca fait 4 heures qu'on est là ! Quatres longues heures de TORTURE !

- CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! chuchota -enfin... cria- la vieille Pince derrière son comptoir. Arrêtez de criez monsieur Malefoy ou je serais obliger de vous coller.

- Pardon ? Je ne suis plus un élève, Mademoiselle. dit farouchement drago.

- Non, vous ne l'êtes plus. Mais notre cher directeur nous a fortement conseillés, mes collègues et moi, de vous sanctionner si, par hasard, vous aviez le même comportement que lorsque vous étiez toujours étudiant. Alors, taisez-vous !

Hermione ne racla violemment la gorge, et drago fut vexé, car il savait que c'était pour s'empêcher de rire...

- On voit que tu es toujours de mon côté, toi... railla-t-il.

- Oh, me fais pas la tête ! lui répondit-elle. C'est que je me souviens de la tête que tu faisait quand elle te sortais à peu près la même chose, et tu n'as pas changer...

Il la regarda bizarement.

- On a du temps à rattraper, hein ? chuchota drago.

- Oui... Tu m'as manquer.

Hermione baissa les yeux et tourna quelques pages, faisant semblant de les lires. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les sentiments. Mais il trouvait adorable la façon dont elle baissait les yeux et se mordillait la lèvre pour ne pas montrer sa gène. Elle n'y arrivait pas du tout, d'ailleur. Elle releva les yeux et le trouva en pleine contemplation.

- Quoi ? dit-elle.

- Rien.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je... commença-t-il.

- MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! LA BIBLIOTHEQUE N'EST PAS UN LIEU DE DEBAUCHE ! Je vais être obliger de vous demander de sortir. Et immédiatement !

Quelque peu boudeur, drago sortit, mais c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il se rendit alors aux cuisines, pour voir ce que dobby était devenu. Ca risquait d'être interressant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Salut, comment tu t'appel ?

Un rouquin d'environ 14 ans se trouvait devant Lily, le regard pétillant de malice et la figure presque rouge tellement elle était recouverte de tâches de rousseur. Il était très beau et grand, mais surtout, il avait d'incroyables yeux verts. Elle aurait put croire que c'était les siens, car elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois cette couleur si particulière, et c'était dans un miroir.

- Comment je m'appelle ? réussit-elle à articuler, malgrès sa surprise. Elle se releva pour se trouver à sa hauteur et elle vit qu'il était presque de sa taille.

- Et bien oui, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre ici à part toi et moi.

Il sourit d'un sourire qui lui fit terriblement penser à James, et ça lui fit un coup au coeur.

- Je... Je m'appelle...

Allait-elle lui répondre Lily ou Alexandra ? Elle opta pour la deuxième solution.

- Je m'appelle Alexandra.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et sourit encore une fois.

- J'aime bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette pièce si...

Il regarda autour de lui.

- ...dévastée ?

Lily le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu t'appel comment ? dit-elle.

- Moi, c'est Ronald ! Je sais que c'est pas très beau, mais c'est en honneur au meilleur ami de mon père. Appel-moi Ron, c'est plus simple.

- Okay, mais appel-moi Alex.

- Okay, Alex... Alors ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu...

- Répondu à quoi ?

- Et bien à la question que je viens de te poser !

- Je suis désolé, je n'écoutais pas...

- Je te demandais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là. Ce n'est pas une pièce très accueillante pourtant.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Oui, mais on ne répond pas à une question par une autre.

- Et un point pour Ronald. Qu'est-ce que je fais là..?

Si elle était là, c'était parce que c'était dans cette pièce qu'elle avait fêter l'anniversaire de ses seizes ans. Et c'était aussi ici qu'elle avait pour la première fois embrasser James, là, juste dans le coin près de ce qui doit être un fauteuil carboniser. Fauteuil que Voldemort as brûler tout en se consumant lui même après avoir reçu un sort d'Harry Potter, son fils dont elle ne connait pas l'existence qui avait un fils qui avait pour nom Ronald et qui était justement à ses côtés. Mais celà, elle ne le savait pas encore.

- J'ai beaucoup de souvenirs ici... finit-elle par dire, après avoir regarder la pièce.

Elle se souvenait de Sirius et Clara, complètement bourrés mais tendrement enlacés dans un coin éloigné de la pièce. Elle se souvenait de Remus, dansant avec Lilas et lui caressant les cheveux, lui aussi un peu saoûl. Elle se souvenait de Peter, regardant jalousement un John Matthew embrasser Melinda Geller, dans un canapé qui devait se situer à peu près là où elle était. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Peter était mort dans ce canapé et que la tache sombre sous ses pieds était Peter. (N/A :_Je sais, c'est dégoutant, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me venger... niark niark niark..._) Et elle se souvenait de James, lui arrachant un baiser. Et elle se revoyait le gifflant, furieuse et partir comme une furie. Oh comme elle l'avait détester pour ce baiser... Mais comme elle voulait reommencer, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là !

- Oh, oh ! Alexandra ! T'es là ?

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas écouter.

- Pardon, dit-elle. J'étais ailleur...

- Ouais, j'avais remarquer. Mais c'est une manie chez toi de donner des réponses assez... vagues ?

Il souriait et ses yeux riaient à sa place. Elle aquiesca et lui sourit.

- Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Moi ? C'est simple, c'est là que mon père as réduit pour la seconde fois de son existence Voldemort à un esprit.

Il sourit et ses yeux devinrent brillants de fierté. Lily, elle, était scotchée. Voldemort ? Il avait donc été deux fois réduit à un esprit ?

- Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Et oui, je suis le digne fils de Harry Potter. Quoi que je ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup... Mais tout le monde dit que j'ai son caractère et sa ténacité. Je suis venu parce que cette pièce me rappel que plus tard, je devrais faire comme mon père, tuer ce sale rat de Voldy !

Plus il parlait, plus Lily était bouche bée... Il était le fils de Harry Potter ? Potter comme..? Et ses yeux si verts qui lui ressemblaient... Et ce sourire !

- Je... je...

- Je sais, Voldemort s'est échapper et il nous prépare peut-être encore un coup foireux, mais on le retrouvera, et on le vaincra ! Je vais venger ma famille !

(N/A: _Je vais pas encore lui révéler qu'elle est morte quand même !_)

Elle s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ron se baissa et essaya de voir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Alex ? Hey, Alex ! Ca va ?

Lily secoua la tête. Elle n'arrivait plus à suivre.

- Je... dis, tu peux m'aider à aller à la bibliothèque, s'il te plait ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie plutôt ? Tu es vraiment très pâle et je crois que tu vas t'évanouir.

- Mais non, j'en ai vu d'autres... Allez, aide-moi juste à aller à la bibliothèque et ça ira.

- Okay.

Il la prit par le bras et l'aida à marcher pendant quelques minutes. Enfin, elle recouvra ses esprits et put marcher toute seule.

- Au fait, dit Ron, comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard ?

- C'est que je ne suis pas étudiante et que je suis arrivée hier soir... Euh, on est arrivés. Merci de m'avoir aider. Tu peux rester avec moi, si tu veux.

- Non... Non merci, mais je n'aime pas trop la bibliothèque. Je n'y entre qu'en cas d'urgence et vu que tu peux marcher toute seule et que tu sembles pouvoir retrouver ton chemin...

- Okay, je comprend. Allez, file, on doit bien t'attendre !

- J'ai un rendez-vous, en effet. Je t'expliquerais plus tard, sûrement !

Il partit en courant après lui avoir fait un clin d'oeil. Il faisait effectivement partit de la famille de James Potter...


	32. Please, me faite pa la gueule !

Salut tout le monde !

Alors voilà, comme vous le savez, j'ai recommencer ma fic. Et j'ai plein d'idées et tout ! Franchement ! Seulement je n'ai aucune rewiew. depuis que j'ai recommencer ma fic, j'en ai eue trois. Je sais que ça peut faire petite pouffiasse qui écrit que pour avoir des rewiews, mais que serait un auteur sans rewiews ? Je sais que je n'ai pas à me pleindre. Le nombre de rewiews que j'ai eu pour cette histoire dépasse les espérances que j'avais au départ et elle est même pas finie ! Seulement j'ai l'impression que mes lecteurs sont aller voir ailleur pendant le peu de temps que je suis restée absente. Alors voilà, je voudrais un peu plus de rewiews ! Même pour me dire que c'est de la merde ! Parce que j'ai pas envi de penser que j'écris pour personne. Parce qu'un auteur (... je fais pas un peu prétentieuse là ?) sans lecteurs, c'est rien. Voilà, tout ça pour dire que je voudrais des rewiews !

Merci d'avance et n'hésitez pas à parler de moi !

MissBotter, une fille qui espère ne pas y être aller trop fort.


	33. Mise au point et punition

Bon... J'ai reçu quelques rewiews alors... Je vais continuer mon histoire. Mais c'est uniquement pour ceux qui m'ont lus et soutenus ! Alors voilà la suite, et merci pour vos rewiews, qui m'ont encouragées et m'ont donner tellement envi de continuer !

MissBotter

**Chapitre 30 :**

**(Alexandra)**

**- **Euh... James ?

Et voilà, l'affrontement allait commencer. Mais pourquoi avais-je parler ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais ouvert ma bouche alors que j'aurais pu partir et dire que je ne l'avais pas trouver ? Il s'était retourner, son sourcil relever par la surprise. Nous étions dans une salle vide, remplit d'objets étranges disposés sur des tables elles mêmes disposées contre les murs. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, mais quelques fauteuils moëlleux et une bibliothèque rendaient cette pièce plus qu'accueillante. Il me fit signe de venir et je m'assis à ses côtés, regardant tout sauf lui. Un silence pesant s'installait.

- Je m'attendais à voir Sirius. dit-il après quelques minutes.

- Je sais. En fait, Remus a voulut que je vienne.

- Oh.

Oh. C'était tout ce qu'il avait dit. Le silence revint, moin pesant, mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas durer. Il fallait qu'on se dise ce qui s'était passer dans nos corps pendant qu'on n'y était pas, mais en même temps, je savais qu'on ne voulait pas savoir. James reprit la parole :

- Comment m'as-tu trouver ?

- Oh, je sais pas. Je... j'ai fait ce que Remus m'a dit.

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai suivit mon instinct...

Et encore ce silence.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on se le dise ? demandais-je.

Il réfléchit, et je fus absolument sûre qu'il ne le voulait pas, lui aussi.

- Oui. répondit-il, après avoir froncer ses sourcils, ce qui me fit terriblement penser à Adrien qui aurait fait la même chose dans de telles circonstances.

- Qui commence ? demandais-je.

- Tu aimes les histoires qui finissent bien, ou les histoires qui finissent mal ?

- Celles qui finissent bien. affirmais-je après avoir mûrement réfléchis. Ca pouvait me faire passer pour une cruche, mais qui aime les histoires avec une fin désastreuse ?

- Alors je commence, comme ça, tu entendras la bonne histoire à la fin. Ca te traumatisera moins.

Et il commença. Je souris lorsqu'il me raconta leur toute première rencontre chacun dans les corps respectifs d'Alexandra et Adrien. "Tu as un ami merveilleux Alex." commenta-t-il lorsqu'il s'attarda sur Léonard, ce qui me fit presque pleurer en pensant que je n'étais pas sûre de le revoir. Mais lorsqu'il me dit que Lily avait été enlevée par Voldemort le soir même, mon angoisse monta, me faisant oublier Léonard. Il m'avait retrouver. Et enfin, lorsqu'il me dit qu'il était mort en essayant de sauver Lily, je ne put retenir mes larmes. S'il était mort, c'était qu'Adrien... Il me prit alors dans ses bras pour me calmer, et mes larmes redoublèrent. La dernière fois qu'on m'avait consoler, c'était Adrien, juste après que l'on se soit embrassés. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas celà, et il fut pris au dépourvut.

- Je suis aussi désagréable ? me dit-il après m'avoir relaché, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça...

Je n'allais pas lui dire quand même ! Mais des pas dans le couloir me sauvèrent, enfin, presque. Je me doutais que ce n'étais pas un élève, et si c'était un professeur, j'étais dans la... En effet, j'avais la permission de minuit, seulement, il était plus de une heure du matin. Le bal s'était terminer à Minuit, nous avions dut passer dans le bureau de dumbledore pour lui expliquer que James était revenu dans son corp alors que moi, j'étais toujours ici et enfin, nous avons essayés, sans succès, de convaincre Clara et Lilas que je n'étais pas Lily. Si on nous trouvait ici, nous aurions des ennuits, et si ça ne gênait pas James, moi, je ne m'étais jamais fait prendre lorsque je violait le réglement, et même si j'étais dans le corp de Lily, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Alors, je me suis levée, je l'ai pris par la manche et j'ai chercher un endroit où nous cacher. Un petit coup d'oeil par la porte qui était entrouverte m'indiqua qu'il était hors de questions de sortir, car notre professeur de Potion, Monsieur Smith, était dans le couloir. Mais où nous cacher ? C'est alors que je me suis retrouver sous une cape. Ce fut si soudain que je poussa un petit cri, assez fort pour qu'on l'entende à travers la porte entrebaillée...

- Et merde... chuchota James.

Je me sentit tirée en arrière et assise sous une table, toujours sous la cape. Il fallait vraiment avoir de l'expérience pour faire ça sans déplacer la cape d'un pouce. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis alors le pire professeur de tout ceux que j'avais connu entrer. Même mon prof de Maths ne le surpassait pas. Ce gars était sadique et ne se priait pas pour le montrer. Par exemple, dans chaque cours, il fallait que je teste le prof. Celui là, pas question ! Je savais que je pouvais respirer, être assise et écrire. Si j'échappais, de près ou de loin à cette seule et unique règle, j'étais coller... Ayant lu les Harry Potter, je ne veux ABSOLUMENT PAS être collée. Mais bon, comme je le disais, nous étions dans de beaux draps !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? chuchotais-je, extrêmement bas. Tellement bas que je ne fus pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendu.

- On attend, me répondit-il sur le même ton. On peut rien faire d'autre.

J'asquiesca et fixa mon regard sur ce professeur que je détestais. Il cherchait dans tout les recoins de la pièce, en vain, car je savais que nous étions invisibles.

- Je sais que vous êtes là ! cria-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper !

Il regardait derrière les rideaux, sur les tables, sous les tables... et c'est alors qu'il arriva devant nous. Tellement près que je pouvais sentir son pieds juste à côté du mien...

- Si je vous attrape ! cracha-t-il.

Il abattit son poing sur la table, faisant s'envoler la poussière qui s'infiltra sous la cape. Je détestait la poussière... Ca me faisait éternuer. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva...

- A...A...AAAA**TCHOUUU**UUUM !

Le prof stoppa net, James tourna vite sa tête vers moi, et moi... Beh moi, je fis la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Je nous extirpa, James et moi, de dessous la cape, entraina le Maraudeur vers la sortie et arriver juste devant cette dernière, nous... fûmes stupefixer. Ah, ce prof de malheur, ce prof de malheur ! Il nous avait eu ! Et le pire, c'est que la seule chose que je put faire tout le long du chemin qui nous menait vers notre punition (ou vers son bureau...) c'était mon regard de tueur. Ce qui me valut une réplique scinglante du prof que je ne vais pas répéter car j'en ai honte. Bref, nous sommes arriver dans son bureau, il a lancer les contresorts qui nous maintenaient immobiles et qui nous faisaient léviter, et c'est tout courbaturés que nous sommes lourdement tombés sur le sol froid.

- Bien, commença le professeur sadique. Je suppose que vous savez que vous venez de faire honte à cette école. Ce n'est pas parce que le professeur dumbledore vous a permis, Miss Evans et Monsieur Potter, de rester éveiller jusqu'à Minuit, pour je ne sais quelle raison, que vous pensez que je ne vais pas vous punir pour vous avoir trouver à presque deux heure du matin dans une salle de cour vide, à faire on ne sait quoi !

Rooo ! Il nous accusait de.. de... Le salop ! Et re-regard-qui-tue.

- Miss Evans, quand on vient de faire quelque chose comme ceci sans penser aux concéquences, on baisse les yeux, on essaie pas de tuer son professeur comme celà.

Je baissa bien vite les yeux et vit James faire de même.

- Bien. Maintenant que vous avez réaliser l'empleur de votre bétise, nous allons pouvoir penser à votre punition.

Il sourit d'un sourire vainqueur (que je voudrais bien effacer d'un bon crochet du droit.)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	34. L'absence d'Adrien

**Rewiews !**

**Rebecca-Black : Tu veux un crochet du droit ? Tu vas avoir un crochet du droit. Et sur le prof... Ca qui va mettre Alexandra dans une très mauvaise posture... **

**Virg05 : Ce prof t'est anthipatique, mais imagine que je vais le faire de pire en pire !**

**corbeau angélique : J'ai lu ta rewiew attentivement, et j'ai rajouter juste deux trois petites choses qui peuvent peut-être expliquer certaines choses... Mais ce n'est vraiment rien, et si tu ne comprends toujours pas, dis-le moi, je me ferais un plaisir de t'expliquer ! Je crois savoir ce que tu ne comprends pas, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Alors dis-le moi si tu ne comprends vraiment pas, dis-le moi !**

**Voilà, j'espère que la suite de cette histoire va vous plaire. Cette fois-ci, on va parler d'Adrien qui est parti pour faire le point une fois qu'il a retrouver son corp, comme vous vous en souvenez. Et oui, désolé Rebecca, mais le crochet du droit, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ! Bon, sinon, on va parler de Léonard, et si vous vous en souvenez pas, allez au chapitre 11.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il marchait vite, très vite. Il voulait s'éloigner d'eux, ceux qui venaient de lui apprendre qu'il était seul. Oh, il n'en voulait pas à Hermione. Il n'en voulait même pas au blond qu'il identifiait comme Drago Malefoy, Harry lui en avait énormément parler. Mais il devait s'éloigner d'elle. Alexandra... Et Lily qui était toujours dans son corp ! Il devait parler à quelqu'un. Et il devait revoir Léonard. Lorsqu'il était dans le corp de James, il n'avait presque pas penser à lui. Trop occuper à s'occuper d'Alex qui ne voulait toujours pas sortir avec lui. En ce temps là, il était persuadé, comme tout le monde, qu'ils devaient sortir ensemble pour rentrer chacun dans leur corps. Et pourtant non. Maintenant qu'il était revenu, il devait aller le voir. Il savait qu'il devait avoir disparu depuis quelques jours, mais il savait aussi que ses parents n'étaient pas inquiets. Qu'ils savaient que c'était pour sa mission. Alors, lorsqu'il arriva en France, après avoir transplaner, il se dirigea directement vers la maison de léonard, pas très loin de la sienne.

- CHERIIIIIIIIIE ! LE LAVE VAISSELLE A ENCORE PETER ! entendit-il directement lorsqu'il arriva devant le portail du jardin.

Il sourit. En ce mois de juillet et avec cette chaleur, toute les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. On entendait de la rue tout les bruits de la maison. La personne qui venait de crier était assurément le père de Léonard, Henri, qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire avec les machines. A chaque fois qu'il en approchait une, il voulait se prouver qu'il pouvait bricoler, et il n'arrivait qu'à casser ces pauvres tas de férailles. C'est d'ailleur pour ça que le bricoleur de la maison, c'était Adrien, bien qu'il ne vive pas ici. Combien de fois Henri avait mis H.S le lave vaisselle on ne savait comment et qu'il avait dut venir pour tout réparer !

- ROOOO ! NON ! NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU AS ENCORE APPUYER SUR LE BOUTON DE DROITE ! SI ADRIEN ETAIT LA, IL RIRAIT BIEN, TIENS ! TU N'ARRIVES DONC PAS A TE SOUVENIR DE TOUT CE QU'IL T'A APPRIS ?

Ca, c'était Alice, la mère de Léonard, qui, à chaque fois que son mari cassait quelque chose, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dire qu'Adrien rirait de lui s'il le voyait.

- ALICE, DESCEND, ON NE VA PAS CONTINUER A SE PARLER COMME CA ! ET LES VOISINS, TU Y A PENSER ?

Adrien était maintenant dans le jardin et il voyait Alice qui descendait, des éponges dans ses mains, gantées de gants jaunes. (_NA : je sais pas si ça se dit, mais bon._) Visiblement, on était Samedi. Le samedi, tout le monde se met au ménage.

- Amour, dit-elle quand elle s'adossa au mur juste en face de lui, regardant dans le jardin, mais ne l'appercevant pas encore. Je crois que j'ai fait une bétise en parlant d'Adrien. Tu sais que Léonard est bouleversé de ne pas savoir où...

Elle venait de l'appercevoir, souriant, au milieu de son par-terre de fleur.

- ... il se trouve. finit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle lâcha ses éponges et se précipita vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit brusquement.

- Chérie ? fit la voix de Henri. Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je n'ai pas...

Lui aussi venait de le voir, et il eut la même réaction que sa femme, il se précipita dans le jardin, mais s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, osant y croire.

- A...Adrien ? C'est bien toi ? N'est-ce pas ?

Adrien sourit à Alice, qui visiblement venait de faire un effort surhumain pour réussir à parler. Pourquoi ils avaient cette réaction ? Il avait dut partir quelques jours... à peine...

- Oui, c'est moi ! Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes là ? Je sais que je me suis absenter, mais ça m'est déjà arriver, non ?

Il avait un faux air de sérénité sur le visage. En réalité, il était très inquiet. Combien de temps était-il parti ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il pensait que ça n'était pas très long... Peut-être une semaine, grand maximum. Mais visiblement, c'était plus.

- Tu es déjà parti quelques jours pour faire je ne sais quoi... Mais là, tu es parti un mois et demi... articula Henri. Léonard pensait que tu...

Oh non. Mais comment il allait expliquer une absence pareille ?

- Je vais faire du thé, et on va te laisser avec Léo. Je vais l'appeler. dit Alice, comprenant qu'il fallait laisser les amis seuls.

Alice retourna chez elle après avoir dit celà, mais elle revint presque aussitôt.

- Tu sais que tu es le bien venu.

Alice l'attira à elle et le serra très fort.

- J'espère juste que tu n'as pas fait de bétise... ajouta-t-elle.

Et elle s'en alla. Mais comment allait-il faire pour expliquer tout ça ? Il se tourna vers Henri, rester près de lui à l'observer.

- Je vais voir mes parents. Je reviens tout de suite après. Disons... dans une demi heure ?

Henri hocha la tête et retourna chez lui, lui disant un : "Je suis content que tu sois revenu."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	35. espaces temps

Et oui, je suis revenue ! J'ai vaincu le vilain virus qui me bouffait mon ordi, outil indispensable à l'écriture de ma (mes!) fic(s) ! Je vais maintenant passer aux réponses à mes très chers lecteurs (je penche plutôt pour des lectrices...)que j'aime très fort !

**Kitsune-Maeda** : Encore un nouveau rewiewer ! (je vais pas dire lecteur, peut-être que tu me lisais avant) Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que ça va continuer.

**Thealie** : ... J'adore tes rewiews. Je sais jamais quoi y répondre. Lol. En tout cas, ça me montre que tu es vraiment dans ma fic, et ça me fait de plus en plus plaisir.

**Niark(trinity1412)** : Vous ici ? Je ne m'y attendais plus ! Ma plus fidèle rewieweuse enfin de retour ! Ouaich, c'est trop l'éclate ! (saute de joie et te prend très fort dans ses bras pour te prouver son "amour" ! )lol. Par contre, tu es revenu quand mon ordi avait planté. Ca, c'est moins l'éclate... ( te fait une petite bouille qui y peut rien...) Mais tu es là ! En tout cas, toujours contente que tu aimes autant ma fic, ça fait plaisir venant d'un auteur et d'une rewieweuse hors pair et que j'admire beaucoup.

**Corbeau-Angélique** :J'espère que ce chapitre, tu l'aprécieras un peu plus que l'autre, même s'il n'est pas très long... C'est que moi et les chapitres longs, faut vraiment qu'il y ait urgence que j'écrive... désolé !

**Alistouche** : Bonne rewiew... Si tu te souviens plus trop, tu me demandais quelles étaient les relations entre Adrien et Léonard et si Alice et Henri étaient les parents de Léonard. Et bien, Adrien et léonards sont meilleurs amis, voisins, et confidents. Henri et Alice sont effectivement les parents de Léonard, et leur nom de famille est Auguste (j'ai fait l'arbre généalogique... lol). Mais Léonard est aussi le confident et meilleur ami d'Alexandra, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aime beaucoup, aussi. Mais si tu reviens au début de l'histoire, on parle de Léonard, je sais plus tellement à quel chapitre, mais je sais que c'est au début. En tout cas, merci, et n'hésite pas à me reposer des questions !

**Virg05** : Oui, il pensait être parti seulement une semaine ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que lorsque James était dans son corp, il s'est fait tuer, et que le temps n'est pas vraiment le même dans chaque monde. Etant mort, il a perdu le fil du temps.

**Rebecca-Black** : Bon, soyons logiques, soit j'ai plus d'inspiration soit... Beh j'ai plus d'inspiration... JE SAIS PAS QUOI dIRE !

**Audrey Evans** : ta rewiew m'a tellement faite plaisir que je la réécris : "Bravo! J'adore cette fic! C'est une super idée, et c'est super bien écrit. Bravo!" Alors dabord, je tiens à te féliciter... Les deux "Bravos" encadrant ta rewiew ont fait effet : J'ai A-d-O-R-E. Un point pour toi. Ensuite, je crois ne pas avoir lu beaucoup de tes rewiews ou bien tu ne m'en a jamais écrite, ça fait un deuxième point pour toi, mais maintenant, tu es obligée de m'en renvoyer. Et ensuite, THE BEST, tu m'a féliciter pour mon idée () et pour mon écriture (grand sourire pas vantard du tout) ! Ce qui fait trois ! Trois points ! Et tu passes en tête de liste, même si je ne te connais pas vraiment... CONTINUE comme ça !

Et voilà, je peux commencer à écrire... Ca fait tout drôle de le refaire, mais ça fait tellement plaisir ! Merci à tous pour vos rewiews !

PS : S'il vous plait, allez lire ma fic "Elle a toujours été là" !

* * *

Adrien marchait, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête... Un mois et demi... Mais comment avait-il fait ? N'était-il pas aller au lycée ? Pourtant, il lui semblait que dans sa mémoire, il y était aller. Enfin, pas lui, mais James... Mais apparement, le temps avait filer, et il était mort...

Les souvenirs le submergèrent. Lui, se réveillant seul dans la chambre d'Alexandra et découvrant qu'elle avait été enlevée par Voldemort... Lui, aidant Malefoy à se relever et le suivre dans un couloir sans fin... Et lui, recevant un éclert vert dans le ventre, et s'écroulant enfin... Le pire de tout était qu'il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait vécu ça.

- Adrien ! AdRIEN ! C'est bien toi ?

Il se sentit tomber et vit une crinière noire devant ses yeux. C'était probablement sa mère, qu'il avait dans les bras, et il en fut heureux. Il la serra très fort.

- Oui m'man. C'est moi.

Elle se releva, lui aussi, et ils se sourirent.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Mais, professeur dumbledore ! Ces enfants ont... dit Mr Smith d'un ton outré sans pouvoir finir sa phrase car...

C**LA**C !

Le professeur dumbledore était sorti en fracas après avoir donner une bonne leçon à notre prof de malheur et venait encore une fois de nous aider. Et voilà. Pas de punition ! Et en plus, j'avais appris un truc super important : dumbledore peut effacer les sourires sadiques de la bouche des professeurs en un temps record et sans crohet du droit. Chapeau, monsieur ! James et moi étions devant la porte du cacheau de notre professeur de potion, avec permission de continuer notre discution, mais demain. Pour l'instant, dodo.

- J'ai passer une super soirée avec toi, Alex. dit James.

Je lui souris, heureuse qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre moi.

- Moi aussi, bien qu'elle ne fut quelque peu mouvementée.

- Bon, on y retourne ? Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre.

- Se faire un sang d'encre ? Sirius et Remus ? Je suis sûr qu'ils nous attendent dans la salle commune, imaginant je ne sais quoi.

Il me sourit, asquiescant sur cette proposition qui était plus que probable. Il me prit le bras et me ramena à la salle commune où nous trouvâmes effectivement Sirius et Remus en grande discution avec Clara et Lilas qui me regardèrent bizarrement. Elles se levèrent, toutes deux, et me prirent dans leurs bras. Lorsqu'elles me relachèrent, je vis Sirius et Remus expliquant à James ce que je n'allais pas tarder à savoir...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Adrien était dans sa cuisine, avec parents, et toutes ces choses qu'il avait quittées depuis un mois et demi... Ses parents, morts d'inquiétudes, ne l'avaient pas laisser s'expliquer tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il le fit, ils ne comprirent pas sa réaction lorsqu'il leur dit qu'il était partit précipitament lorsqu'il avait retrouver son corp. Mais bien sûr, il avait omis qu'il était tomber amoureux d'Alexandra, que c'était trop pour lui de retrouver son corp, comme ça, et de savoir qu'elle n'est pas là. Il leur dit donc simplement qu'il avait eu besoin de se resourcer, ce qui était vrai, et qu'il était stupéfait d'apprendre qu'il avait quitter le maison pendant un mois et demi. Sa mère baissa le tête, mais sourit finalement, heureuse de comprendre pourquoi son fils n'était pas chez elle pendant si longtemps, et de savoir qu'il allait bien, qu'il était en vie. Elle partit alors, laissant ses deux hommes, comme elle les appelait, parler de cette "mission" (comme elle détestait ce mot) et de savoir ce que devrait faire Adrien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(MissBotter)

Alexandra était assise dans un fauteuil confortable, avec une tasse de café fumante (donc, brûlante) et avec cinq paires d'yeux fixés sur elle. Après que James fut mis au courant pendant que Lily essayait d'écouter sans pouvoir tant Clara parlait fort (EXPRES !) et Lilas s'extasiait sur sa vraie identitée (elle sait même pas jouer la comédie, dabord !), ils la firent asseoir sur ce fauteuil, avaient fait apparaitre un café, le lui avaient donné et s'étaient assis en rond autour d'elle. Il se passait quelque chose de grave, et Alexandra le savait.

- Ca va, Lily ?

Alexandra savait que c'était à elle qu'on parlait, mais elle ne fit pas le rappochement tout de suite. C'est pour celà que Clara lui donna un petit coup de coude qui faillit lui faire renverser sa tasse de café.

- Hey ! fit Lily, une moue boudeuse, en direction de Clara qui la regarda bizarement (deuxième fois de la soirée !).

Tous les regardèrent, mais enfin baissèrent les yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle posa sa tasse sur la table, se leva précipitament, foudroya tout les gens dans la pièce (c'est à dire Remus, James, Sirius, Clara et Lilas), et se mit à parler calmement... Trop calmement :

- Okay. Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais il est plus de deux heures du matin, je suis fatiguée, et ça dois sûrement se voir. Et en plus vous me servez un café, simpa pour dormir ! Mais le pire, c'est qui se passe un truc, un truc de grave, qu'il faut que je sache et visiblement, vous avez besoin d'aide pour me le dire. Alors je vais vous aider avec mon argument de choix : SI VOUS ME LE dITES PAS JE VOUS TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE !

Personne ne releva les yeux, et ce fut trop pour elle. Elle se précita sur James (pour l'étrangler), qui était assis pile en face d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas vu la table entre eux deux, ni le café bouillant sur la table en question. Et elle se rendit compte de son erreur quand elle sentit la morsure de la brûlure sur sa peau, juste au-dessus de son genou droit...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques heures après que sa mère les aient laissés seuls, lui et son père, Adrien sortait de sa maison, oubliant totalement Léonard, Henri et Alice, et il transplana directement dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Tout était noir. Tellement noir, à cette heure-ci, que ce qui devait arriver arriva : Il tomba. Une bonne grosse gamelle, ce qui lui valut un bon nombre d'égratignures. Mais il s'était ouvert, juste au-dessus du genou droit. Et il saignait énormément. Pour se relever, il s'aida de la table basse qui se trouvait à portée de main. Il posa la main sur la table et y trouva une enveloppe, à son nom (NA: ... Je sais, il fait noir... Mais en tombant, il est devenu surhumain et il a le pouvoir de voir dans le noir ! Ca, c'est un pouvoir de supers héros !). Il l'ouvrit, alors, et réussit à lire :

" Rejoins-nous... Recherches... Nous t'atten... à Poudlard"

(NA : Marche vachement bien son nouveau pouvoir)

Il se releva, alors, et transplana à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il y fut, il commença à marcher/ramper dans les couloirs de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à destination : L'infirmerie...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(MissBotter)

- HAAAAAAAAAA ! cria Alexandra, alors que le café bouillant rendait molle toute sa chair.

- LILYYYYYYYY ! cria... un peu tout le monde.

Lily/Alexandra était en train d'entamer une danse plus que comique pour toute personne ne voyant pas son visage tordu de douleur. James et Sirius s'avancèrent pour la prendre dans leurs bras et l'alonger sur le canapé, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésitation, même si elle avait trop mal pour déserrer les dents, et elle se laissa faire... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que James fit la bétise suivante : il lui demanda...

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Lily stoppa net, Remus, ayant lu dans les livres les colères légendaires d'Alexandra dès qu'elle commençait à rougir (et pas de gêne), stoppa lui aussi, et les autres les regardèrent. Lily/alexandra étouffait presque sous l'effet de la colère et de la douleur lorsqu'elle mit un coup-de-poing dans la figure de James, qui fut mis à terre. Elle se pencha ensuite en avant, sa main gauche sur son poing droit, ayant encore plus mal. Mais elle était tellement occupée à... beh à s'occuper de son poing qu'elle ne pensa plus qu'elle était sur une jambe à cause de sa brûlure au genou et elle perdit alors l'équilibre. Elle tomba en avant, sur l'un des coins d'un fauteuil, pile sur sa brûlure, et le coin du fauteuil transperça sa chair ramollie...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! re-cria-t-elle. Elle se tordait de douleur, saignait beaucoup, et c'est roulée en boule, pleurant, serrant les dents et lévitant dans les airs que Lily se retrouva à l'infirmerie, dans le même lit qu'Adrien, à la même heure de la journée, à la même date. Mais même avec environ 50ans d'écarts, ils étaient dans le même espace temps l'un l'autre.


	36. changements de mondes

**Lauralavoiepelletier** : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Elle était vraiment simpa, et je suis contente que tu aime ma fic .

**Corbeau angelique** : "C'est beaucoup beaucoup mieux", ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'avant c'était de la merde ! lol. Moi aussi, j'aime bien quand ils se blessent tout les deux, lol. On est faite pour s'entendre ! (grand sourire)

**Thealie** : Moi ? Méchante ? Mais nooon ! lol. Et quand est-ce qu'il va prendre ses responsabilités, Adrien ? Beh... Je sais pas ! lol.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(MissBotter)

- WHATCHA !

Sirius, Remus, James, Clara et Lilas se regardèrent, épouvantés. Lily était dans l'un des lits métaliques de l'infirmerie, s'accrochants aux bareaux pour ne pas se relever pendant que Mme Pomfesh lui recousait sa blessure. On devait entendre ses hurlements jusqu'aux sous sols.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurlait-elle.

- Miss Evans, calmez-vous, je sais que c'est très profond, mais quand même, ne hurlez pas comme ça ! disait Pomfresh.

Et plus elle disait ça, plus Lily hurlait. C'était un spectacle désastreux, et quiconque ne connaîtrait pas Lily dirait qu'elle en faisait trop, et justement, ce n'était pas Lily... Mais ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'est qu'Adrien était lui même en train de se faire recoudre. Et lui aussi hurlait. Car ils étaient reliés. Et ils avaient leur mal, mais en deux fois pire. Chacun ressentait son mal, et celui de l'autre, en plus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Monsieur dumbledore, je crois qu'il faudrait faire appeler Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy et Miss denis. Ils pourraient peut-être l'aider à se calmer.

- Vous avez raison, Pompom.

Il regarda Adrien, tout en sueur sur son lit.

- Après tout, ils seront heureux de savoir qu'il est à Poudlard, même si on les réveilles...

- WHAÏÏÏÏÏ !

Pomfresh éclata.

- Monsieur Rebière, je vous prierais de vous taire, s'il vous plait ! Non mais ! Je n'ai vu ça qu'une fois dans ma vie, et c'était une fille. Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas vous retenir, comme une fille !

Adrien lui fit ses yeux les plus meutriers, mais ressentit un coup dans sa chair alors que Pomfresh ne l'avait pas toucher.

- OUCH !

- Je ne vous ai même pas toucher ! Vous exagérez, Adrien.

- Je... AÏE ! ...

Encore un autre coup !

- Je crois que... essaya Adrien.

Il respirait difficilement, essayant de réprimer ses cris pour pouvoir parler.

- Je crois que... je suis relier... à quelqu'un...

Il se ralongea sur son lit, sentant que la douleur allait revenir de plus belle. Et effectivement, elle revint. Cette fois-ci, elle était extrêmement forte, surtout que Pomfresh venait de recommencer à le recoudre, pensant qu'il était fou ou qu'il se trouvait une excuse parce qu'il était douillet. La douleur avait été tellement forte qu'il s'était évanouï. Il se sentit partir, ce qui n'était pas normal...

dumbledore repensait à ce qu'avait dit Adrien. Apparemment, il était relier à quelqu'un... Et Pomfresh avait dit quelque chose qui venait de lui donner une idée. Mais si elle était vrai, ça voulait dire...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout était silence dans l'infirmerie. Pomfresh venait d'être destabiliser par l'un des cris de Lily et avait enfoncer l'aiguille dans la chair, encore plus profondément et la jeune fille s'était évanouïe sous l'assaut de la douleur. L'infirmière inspecta la plaie, et fit une grimace.

- Je crois qu'il faut que les filles sortent. Messieurs Potter et Lupin, allez me chercher des gants dans mon armoire et Monsieur Sirius, vous allez me la retenir. Même si elle dort, elle peut bouger.

Les filles se mirent à sortir sous les assauts de Pomfresh qui les chassaient. L'infirmière se tourna vers les garçons.

- On va devoir faire ça à la Moldue. murmura-t-elle sombrement, pour elle même, mais ces paroles n'échappèrent pas aux garçons...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

dumbledore avait une idée derrière la tête, et si elle était vraie, ils étaient dans de beaux draps...

- Pompom, dites-moi, commença dumbledore.

L'infirmière se retourna vers lui juste au moment où Adrien venait de tomber dans les vappes. Elle ne remarqua donc pas que ce que redoutait dumbledore était précisément en train de se passer...

- Oui ? dit-elle, toujours inconsciente que son protéger risquait de ne jamais revenir dans ce monde.

- Vous m'aviez bien dit qu'il s'était déjà passer quelque chose de similaire, dans le passer ?

Pomfresh trouva le directeur bien soucieux et prit peur.

- Il se passe quelque chose Monsieur ?

Il lui sourit.

- Oh, non, ce n'est sûrement pas ça, il y a très peu de chances pour, mais je préfère vérifier quand même.

- Oui monsieur. En tout cas, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Il s'est passer quelque chose comme ça, je crois que c'était avec... Il y avait Messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin, ça j'en suis sûre, ils m'ont aidés parce que je devais recoudre cette élève, mais je lui avait enfoncer l'aiguille dans le genou. Il a fallut le faire à la Moldue... Je vous raconte pas, la vrai boucherie...

Le directeur commença à s'impatienter.

- Pompom !

Elle stoppa net dans son élan et regarda le directeur avec incrédulité.

- Pardon, dit-il, sincère. Mais j'ai besoin du nom de la jeune fille. Et de l'année.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Son froncement de sourcil fit apparaître ses rides d'expressions, et le directeur fut sûr, simplement grâce à ce fait, cette image de Pomfresh, qu'elle était dévouée à cette école, qu'elle le serait toute sa vie.

- Hum... C'est difficile à savoir... C'était il y a environtrente ans! Mais il me semble que c'est Lily Evans monsieur. Mais pour l'année ! Je ne peux pas vous dire...

- Ce n'est pas grave, je pense que j'ai...

Il s'arrêta. Quelque chose était anormal. Mais quoi ? Il chercha autour de lui, mais ne trouva pas. Ce fut Pomfresh qui comprit la première. Adrien ne criait plus. Tout deux se tournèrent vers lui et virent qu'il était étonament pâle.

- Pomfresh, je pense que ce que je craignais va arriver...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Vous la tenez, Black ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, angoissé.

- Potter, vous allez maintenir la jambe. Vous, Lupin, vous allez m'apporter tout ce que je vous demanderais. C'est compris ?

Tous opinèrent du chef et se concentrèrent. Pomfresh commença à prendre du désinfectant et en versa un peu sur la blessure. Lily grimaça dans son sommeil mais ne bougea pas.

- Bien, j'aurais besoin d'une pince à épiler, il y en a une à côté de l'armoire, dans la trousse d'urgence.

Quelques secondes passèrent, où Pomfresh endormit la jeune femme. Apparemment, elle avait casser l'aiguille et il allait falloir qu'elle opère. Lupin revint, une pince à la main, et elle se mit à trifouiller. Le premier morceau ne fut pas difficile à trouver, mais le deuxième fut un peu plus délicat. Il lui fallut l'aide de Potter qui l'avait repérer à trois reprises. Bizarrement, Sirius, malgrès son teint vert, n'avait pas encore vomit et Remus, qui pouvait parfaitement voir du sang lors des nuits de pleines lunes, ne pouvait visiblement pas supporter la vue de sang les autres jours. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais vous faire grace de tout les détails sanglants. Et c'est donc toute... endormie, que quelques heures après, Lily était toute recousue, sans bout d'aiguille dans la jambe et avec tout ses amis qui étaient endormis après tant d'aventures et vu l'heure.

Seulement, le lendemain matin, ils n'allaient pas retrouver Lily dans ce lit mais...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout était calme dans l'infirmerie, après cette nuit mouvementée. Il était 11 heures du matin et même Pomfresh dormait encore. Sirius tenait Clara dans ses bras, quelque part dans la salle. Le soir, après qu'il ne se soit retenu de vomir, il avait eut besoin de réconfort et il s'était endormit avec elle sur les genoux, la serrant très fort. Elle n'avait pas bronché mais n'arrivait presque pas à dormir. Remus, lui, était endormi non loin de Lilas. Le soleil les enveloppaient et ils étaient bien. James, lui, s'était allonger dans le lit, avec Lily, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas elle quand même. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fut ébloui par le soleil et se mit à sourir. Il faisait beau et il était allonger près de Lily... Il tourna alors la tête, pour l'admirer, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un homme à sa place ! Il fut même propulser en arrière tellement il fut hébéter et ce fut sur les fesses qu'il atterrit. Il resta quelques minutes à observer le jeune homme qui avait remplacer Lily pendant la nuit et finit par remarquer qu'il avait à peu près le même âge que lui.

- Sirius, chuchota-t-il pour réveiller son ami. Sirius !

Mais son ami ressemblait plus à un débile mental à ce moment précis qu'à son meilleur pote. Il prit alors sa baguette, mit un sort d'insonorisation et fit apparaître un seau d'eau glacée. C'était l'heure de la vengeance. Il sourit sadiquement et renversa le seau sur Sirius et ... Clara. Tant pis. Tout ne pouvait pas être parfait. Seulement il avait mis le sort d'insonorisation sur Sirius, mais pas Clara. Ce qui fit que Sirius s'époumonna sans qu'on n'en entende une miette, mais que Clara fit un vacarme pas possible. Ce qui ne manqua pas da réveiller toute la pièce.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! dit-elle, crispée et trempée. Qui... QUI A OSE FAIRE CAAAAA ?

Elle claquait des dents et se tourna vers James, qui s'était déplacer vers la droite, juste devant le lit qui contenait Lily, cachant alors Adrien aux yeux de tous. Clara se jetta alors sur lui, mais il esquiva vers la gauche, ce qui fit qu'elle tomba la tête la première non pas sur Lily, mais sur Adrien, qui était visiblement perdu. Clara resta quelques secondes figées, sentant bien que ce n'était pas Lily, mais un (booooo) garçon en chair et en muscles. Elle releva alors lentement la tête et se retrouva à quelques millimètres du visage d'Adrien, qui lui sourit, amusé. Elle sauta alors hors du lit, appuyant sur son genou... droit, (Ce qui lui fit un mal de chien et lui coupa le souffle) pour enfin se retrouver dans les bras de Sirius, une moue dubitative sur le visage. Tous regardèrent le jeune homme avec apréhension, attendant qu'il ouvre la bouche, mais il ne faisait rien, ne bougeait plus. Il était paralysé par le mal et ne pouvait plus rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la force de le faire. Sirius ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler, mais l'on entendait rien, seulement la respiration sacadée d'Adrien. Lilas, qui s'était relevée entre temps et s'était approchée du jeune homme dans le lit, mit sa main sur son épaule et le regarda.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

Adrien tourna lentement la tête vers Lilas, et trouva soudainement la force pour prononcer ces paroles.

- J'en ai l'air ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce chapitre n'est pas gégnial, mais il était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Voilà, alors le prochain sera mieux !


	37. Promesse, sandwitch et réveil

**Trinity1412** : Alors, déjà, non, je n'attendais pas ta rewiew pour publier ! (enfin... disons que ta rewiew était la bienvenue et qu'elle m'a décidée à publier...--') Et puis ensuite, bien sûr que mon histoire est géniale, c'est moi qui l'écrit (toujours aussi modeste) En tout cas, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer des rewiews ! J'aime trop les tiennes ! --'... espère ne pas devenir accro Allez, bizoux !

**Théalie** : Oui, Adrien se retrouve dans le passé, à la place d'Alexandra. Mais j'explique tout ça en dessous. N'empêche que j'ai raison, je sais toujours pas quoi répondre à tes rewiews ! OUINNNN ! En tout cas, je les apprécies toujours autant et je suis heureuse que tu me lises. J'ai lu ta fic "Avant que l'ombre"... Elle a faillit me faire pleuré ! Vilaine !

**Elie** : Et voilà une Théalie n°2 ! Je sais pas quoi répondre non plus ! En tout cas, merci pour ta rewiew, et continue à m'en poster, ce serais sympa !

**Corbeau Angélique** : Ahhh. Toi, tu commences à devenir connue . J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas, surtout que je l'ai fait un peu long exprès pour toi ! Alors... régale toi !

Alors comme ça, vous êtes perdus, hein ? Et vous trouvez que mon histoire se complique ? Et probablement qu'elle n'est pas prête de finir... Et bien j'ai le plaisir (enfin... je sais pas si c'est un plaisir pour vous) de vous annoncer que ma fic est en voie de fin. Adrien (avec corp et... âme ? Esprit ? enfin, ce que vous voulez.) et Alexandra (dans le corp de Lily) ont échanger de places. Ce qui fait que James et Adrien (entiers) et Alexandra et Lily (chacune dans le corps l'une de l'autre) sont chacuns dans les mêmes époques, avec 30 ans d'écart. Les filles et les garçons d'un côté ! Ce qui va tout changer et faciliter...

Suite du chapitre 31 !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(MissBotter)

Lily (enfin, son esprit), entra dans la bibliothèque, après avoir quitter Ronald, et y trouva Hermione, totalement plongée dans un livre, toute une pile de livre totalement impressionnante vu sa hauteur et la grosseur des volumes à côté d'elle. Elle paraissait fragile mais déterminée dans cet élément, et elle vit tout de suite qu'elle adorait faire ça.

- Salut, dit Lily lorsqu'elle arriva devant elle.

Elle s'assit en face de la brunette et la regarda. Quelque part dans son regard, Hermione put y déceler de l'incertitude et se dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas rentrer chez elle. Elle lui prit donc la main.

- Hey. Il faut pas t'inquiéter, commença-t-elle. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, je te le promet.

Alexandra lui fit un petit sourire plein de reconnaissance mais Hermione vit que ce n'était pas ça qui la tourmentait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda la brunette, commençant à s'inquiéter.

Alex lui fit un petit sourire et commença à parler.

- Je crois que je viens de rencontrer quelqu'un de ma famille...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Mais pourquoi elle n'y avait pas penser ! Ronald ! Le fils de Harry et Ginny ! Quelle idiote elle était ! Lily avait vraiment l'air heureuse, mais visiblement se posait des questions.

- Ecoute, dit Hermione, sérieusement. Tu ne dois pas le revoir. Il pourrait te parler de sa famille, et tu aurais des informations sur TON futur. Il ne faut absolument pas que tu en saches trop. Ce serait un massacre !

Mais Lily n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Hermione l'obligea alors à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Lily, je te parle. Tu ne dois absolument pas parler avec Ronald.

Lily baissa les yeux mais Hermione baissa la tête pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

- C'est bien compris ?

Elle était sérieuse, mais Lily voulait voir son petit fils. Car aparemment, c'était son petit fils... Mais si ça aurait des répercutions catastrophiques, elle n'allait pas le revoir.

- C'est clair ? répéta Hermione, commençant à s'angoisser.

Lily hocha la tête et murmura un petit "je te promet".

- Bien.

Hermione lui sourit.

- Alors, j'ai trouver quelques petits trucs, que je pourrais combiner. Mais ça doit être à une place précise, et le mieu, ce serait à la pleine lune... Sinon, il nous faudra un des objets qui t'es cher et un peu des cheveux d'Alexandra, donc, aucun problème.

Lily (/Alexandra) lui sourit et fut soulagée que ça soit aussi simple... Mais il manquait son objet. Et ca allait pas être du gateau à avoir...

Quelques heures plus tard, elles n'avaient toujours pas revues drago qui avait passer la journée aux cuisines et avait le ventre bien remplit. Toute fois, il se décida quand même à rentrer, quand le soleil fut coucher, pensant à apporter à Hermione et sûrement Lily des sandwich, sachant qu'Hermione n'aurait pas permit qu'elles bougent de leurs chaises pour aller manger et que Lily devait creuver de faim. Il était tard et seul les torches éclairaient les couloirs. Comme ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas promener de nuit dans Poudlard ! Qu'il aimait cette odeur de vieillot, de magie qui y trônait ! Mais quelques pas précipités dans le couloir, juste derrière lui le coupèrent dans ses pensées et il se retourna vivement, baguette en main. Il l'abaissa vite fait lorsqu'il vit que c'était dumby et que visiblement, il le cherchait.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Monsieur Malefoy ! disait le directeur, courant au petit trot.

Le Malefoy en question stoppa et attendit le Professeur dumbledore qui arriva vite à sa hauteur. Il courait après lui depuis visiblement longtemps et était tout essouflé.

- Monsieur... Malefoy... Adrien est... Il est.. à Poudlard. A... L'infirmerie... Si vous voulez bien... avertir... Miss Granger et... Miss denis... Je vous... serais... reconnaissant. Moi, je vais me... coucher.

Et sur ce, il partit, cherchant à reprendra sa respiration. Le jeune homme se mit alors à courir vers la bibliothèque, lachant son plateau qui contenait les sandwitchs.

- HERMIONE ! cria-t-il lorsqu'il ouvrit l'énorme porte de la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèquaire ouvrit des yeux remplits de colère et le regarda comme si il était un monstre. Hermione et Lily, elles, se levèrent, allèrent bien vite vers lui et sortirent avant que Mlle Pince ne s'énerve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione, furieuse. Tu te rends compte que tu as hurler dans une bibliothèque ! Tu es irresponsable.

drago lui sourit d'un grand sourire qui la destabilisa (normalement, il aurait été très en colère et aurait commencé une énorme dispute qui aurait duré des jours.)

- Je devrais être en colère, mais j'ai quelque chose de trop important à dire. Mais vu que je suis quand même un peu fâché, je vais le dire à Alex.

Il se tourna vers Lily, lui sourit et dit :

- Adrien est arrivé à Poudlard.

Ces petits mots firent son effet. Hermione commença à courir dans le couloir pour aller le retrouver, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où il était, dans Poudlard. Elle revint donc en arrière, vers Lily et drago qui avaient un sourire moqueur et demanda où il se trouvait.

- Ah Ah ! dit drago.

Il se pencha vers Alexandra/Lily et lui murmura à l'oreille où il était. Elle se mit alors à courir vers l'infirmerie, suivit de peu par drago et Hermione. Arriver là bas, elle entra et le repéra tout de suite. Elle sourit, sachant que son retour n'allait plus être long maintenant, et s'assit près de lui. Il était endormit et avait un bandage autour du genou, mais elle n'en s'en familliarisa pas. Hermione ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, suivit pas drago. Et tous restèrent près de lui pour la fin de la nuit, Pomfresh leur expliquant pourquoi il avait ce bandage autour du genou. L'infirmière qui ne savait pas de quoi parlait dumbledore lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il y avait un danger, car le directeur était parti très vite après, avertir Miss Granger et denis et Monsieur Malefoy, tout de même. Finalement, tous s'endormirent, chacuns dans un lit, et ils se réveillèrent avec une grande surprise...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il était 11 heures du matin, et dumbledore était dans son bureau, où il avait passer la nuit, attendant qu'on vienne le chercher car Adrien avait disparu et qu'à la place, il y avait Lily Evans. Il espérait s'être tromper et qu'il était rester dans son bureau, attendant encore et toujours une nouvelle qui n'arriverait pas. Mais on toqua à sa porte, et il sut qu'il ne s'était pas tromper.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione vit tout de suite qu'il était très tard, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Mais elle resta toujours dans son lit (de fortune, elle était à l'infirmerie, il ne fallait pas s'attendre au grand luxe.) car elle savait qu'il était dimanche. Mais elle finit bien par se lever et elle regarda autour d'elle. drago dormait à point fermer, une mèche de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux. Elle se tourna quelque peu pour se retrouver face au lit d'Alexandra (enfin... Lily, mais je suis sûre que vous comprenez) qui dormait, elle aussi. Enfin, elle se trouva vers le lit d'Adrien...

- Hein !

Elle ouvrit des yeux grands comme des balles de ping-pong. A la place d'Adrien, qui, elle en était sûre, était dans le lit en face d'elle pas plus tard qu'hier dans la nuit, il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux auburns et aux yeux verts intenses... La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, regardant Hermione d'un air effaré.

- Où est..? commença la jeune fille.

Hermione souleva l'un des ses sourcils avant de s'approcher du lit, prudemment.

- Où est qui ? demanda-t-elle.

La rousse la regarda bizarrement et demanda.

- Où est James ?

Alors, Hermione comprit. Il s'était produit une chose tout à fait incroyable, quelque chose d'inespéré et qui allait lui faciliter le travail question "retrouvage de corp de Lily et Alex". Seulement, pour qu'Adrien revienne en 2008 et que Lily reparte en 1977... Avec le corp ET l'esprit ! Ce sera pas du gateau. Mais bon, revenons à Alexandra... enfin, si c'était bien elle !

- Euh... commença Hermione. Vous... enfin, tu. Tu es...

Si cette personne était bien Alexandra dans le corp de Lily, Hermione ne savait pas du tout quel nom employer...

- Tu es bien... Alexandra ?

Le regard de la jeune femme en face d'Hermione se fixa sur elle et ne la quitta plus. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais c'était bel et bien Alexandra. Hermione sourit.

- Alexandra, je m'appelle Hermione... Hermione Granger.

Alexandra sourit à son tour et fut visiblement soulagée.

- C'est toi, Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que je suis contente d'être là ! Mais ça veut dire que je suis revenue chez moi ?

Alexandra s'était levée et començait à grimacer tout en marchant, et Hermione remarqua qu'Alexandra avait elle aussi un bandage juste au-dessus du genou droit... Ca pouvait expliquer certaines choses... Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne l'empêchait pas de gambader.

- On est bien en 2008 ? demanda Alexandra, se retrounant soudain vers Hermione.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. dis la brillante sorcière, lui souriant. Apparemment, il s'est passer quelque chose...

Alexandra regardait quelque chose derrière Hermione, et semblait ne plus l'écouter.

- ... entre... Toi et Adrien. continua Hermione. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Alexandra s'approcha du lit derrière Hermione, où dormait Lily.

- C'est moi ? dit Alexandra.

Hermione acquiesca.

- J'ai un de ces airs sérieux !

Alexandra avait les yeux ronds, mais avait l'air amusée. Elle était contente d'être dans son monde, et elle savait qu'elle allait retourner dans son corp. Restait le problème d'Adrien.

- Il n'est pas là, hein ? dit Alexandra.

Hermione la regarda bizarrement. Cette fille l'étonnait. Elle prenait la chose si... bien ! Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Alexandra soit perdue, un peu, au moins ! Peut-être même désespérée ! Mais on aurait dit que cette situation était une chose normale pour la jeune fille.

- Oui, il est reparti en arrière. En ce moment même, il doit être là où tu t'es endormie... Alexandra, j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce qui s'est passer pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Tu peux faire ça ou bien c'est flou ?

Alexandra s'assit sur une chaise, regardant son corp où Lily était en train de dormir et lui raconta tout. Sa chutte à la salle commune des Gryffondors, son énorme douleur qu'elle ne comprenait pas, le coup d'aiguille de Mme Pomfresh qui l'avait évanouïe et son réveil. Grâce à cette information, Hermione put recoller les morceaux et lorsqu'elle vit qu'Alexandra avait épuiser ses réserves d'énergie, elle la recoucha et alla prévenir Mme Pomfresh, qui fut très étonnée de retrouver la même élève qu'il y a 30 ans dans le lit du jeune homme d'hier soir. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque dumbledore arriva dans l'infirmerie, il réussit à lui expliquer ce qui se passait et elle se sentit un peu moins angoissée. Bien sûr, elle jura de garder le secret, vu qu'ils étaient recherchés par les Mangemorts et bien évidemment, il ne voulait pas que les élèves (enfin, surtout un certain Monsieur Potter) sache que sa grand mère était dans l'établissement.

- Bien, maintenant, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de réveiller Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Evans pour tout leur expliquer, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? Je vais emmener Miss denis dans mon bureau avec Madame Pomfresh, pour vous laisser le temps de leur expliquer séparément... dit dumbledore en faisant un clin d'oeil à Hermione qui rougit.

Après ce discour, dumbledore fit apparaître un brancard, y déposa délicatement Alexandra, qui était en train de dormir, avant de partir, Pomfresh sur les talons. Hermione regarda au dehor. Il devait être environ midi et demi et le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Elle savait que drago n'était pas du matin et qu'il ne se réveillait avant treize heure que pour aller en cour. Et encore, il lui arriver d'oublier accidentellement de mettre le réveil. Ce qui leur avait valuent, à tout deux, les rares fois où elle restait avec lui dans sa chambre de préfet, un bon nombre de retards. Elle regarda Lily, qui dormait pronfondément et qui allait avoir une surprise monumentale en trouvant son corp se baladant sans elle à l'interieur dans l'école. Mais bon, elle allait réveiller drago en premier. Rien que pour avoir le plaisir de le revoir se réveiller, ouvrant en grand ses beaux yeux gris.


End file.
